Confused
by xSlythStratasfaction
Summary: Kurt feels left behind when Blaine starts dating Rachel and ignoring him. Things have changed between the two boys. Will things ever go back to normal? Set during BIOTA and the beginning of SEXY. COMPLETE - ALTERNATE ENDING NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or Ryan Murphy. I am just an out-of-college daydreamer who sometimes gets into these writing funks and ends up tossing out a story after letting the idea sit in my brain for a few days!

**Confused**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Pairing: Kurt x Blaine , Rachel x Blaine

A/N: This takes place right after _BIOTA _and it's mostly about what happened between Kurt and Blaine during the entire Blaine-Rachel dating ordeal and what Kurt's feelings were like about the matter.

* * *

><p><em>Why her? Why not me? Why a <em>_**girl**__?_

Kurt Hummel stood outside the Warblers' practice hall, pacing frantically back and forth in front of the large wooden doors; his face was contorted into a sneer. A few of his Warbler friends cautiously walked past him, whispers being tossed between each other as they all wondered what their newest member was freaking out about. Kurt paid them no mind as he turned on his heel once more and started across the room again.

_What did I do wrong?_

The blue-eyed boy couldn't figure out for the life of himself what had just happened. Just a couple of days before, he and Blaine, his best friend (and crush), had fought in the middle of _The Lima Bean_ (their hangout of choice). Blaine had just accepted to go out on a _date _with Rachel Berry, Kurt's former New Directions choir mate who also happened to be a _girl_. The problem was: Blaine was _gay_.

Or at least Kurt _thought_ he was.

Upon voicing his concern that Blaine was leading Rachel on, his hazel-eyed crush announced that he could possibly be bi and this caused an eruption to occur within Kurt. Immediately, he commented something about how being bisexual was a term that high school guys used when they wanted to feel _normal_… or something like that. Sure, he probably shouldn't have said it, but at that very moment, his diva-like emotions had taken over and it just slipped out.

His comments seemed to have angered Blaine though because the lead soloist told him off and abruptly left the coffee shop, all the while mumbling about not saying goodbye because it might offend someone.

Neither of them had spoken since.

Kurt turned on his heel and paced to the other side of the hall, gnawing on his lip nervously as he walked. He knew that at any given moment, Blaine would show up, ready for practice and probably beaming about his _heterosexual_ date… and Kurt didn't know if he'd be able to tolerate listening to Blaine talking about dating Rachel.

He had already spoken to Rachel the day before anyways and she told him that the date had went well. Then she flat out told him she wasn't giving up on Blaine and that she thought she was saving Kurt from some sort of heartbreak by proving that his crush was indeed straight. What Rachel didn't know though was that this entire ordeal was causing Kurt a LOT of heartbreak; enough to give him nightmares and make him lose his appetite.

To be honest, he really, really cared about Blaine… and Blaine knew of these feelings. Kurt had told him just weeks before, after the whole Jeremiah-Gap fiasco, but obviously Blaine didn't share the same sentiment.

That or Blaine just didn't care at all.

Part of Kurt wondered what the older boy was thinking when he accepted that date with Rachel. Sure, Blaine claimed that he was just trying to sort himself out (meaning his sexuality obviously), but deep down, Kurt wondered if the other boy had even bothered to think about how _he_ was feeling.

Kurt _loved_ Blaine.

Whenever the curly-haired boy entered the room, Kurt's eyes would always seek him out. Whenever Blaine spoke, Kurt would hang on to every single word. Whenever Blaine sang, Kurt's entire body would shudder in excitement upon hearing his strong voice belting out emotional lyrics. It was just that whenever Blaine was around, Kurt turned into someone very _un-Kurt_. He practically melted into a pile of goo. He cared way too much for the boy and despite his blatant tries to keep his infatuation secret, everyone knew.

Everyone except Blaine, that was.

Well, okay, Blaine kind of knew, but he basically chose to ignore it. Instead he focused on everything BUT Kurt, including Rachel Berry… and that _hurt_.

It was like the last few months of incessant flirting, random touches, and serious conversations had went right down the drain when Blaine kissed Rachel that night. Hell, even after the kiss, Blaine had practically snuggled with Kurt all night long as he lay drunk in Kurt's bed and Kurt never wanted the moment to end (even though Blaine's breath had been absolutely horrible and smelled of a horrid cocktail of the most random of alcohols and vomit). Then the next day, after he made sure his crush had gotten home safely and after he had been chewed out by his dad for being 'inappropriate in his house', Kurt still hoped and even thought that the drunken Raine/Blachel kiss would lead absolutely nowhere.

And boy was he _wrong_.

Sighing, he gnawed more at his lower lip and stopped in front of one of the large windows that overlooked the campus. He stayed lost in his thoughts about Blaine's date with Rachel and about the last few days until a voice broke him from his reverie.

"Junior members Hummel and Anderson! Practice is about to begin; please hurry into the hall!"

Kurt looked up from the window and trained his gaze onto the boy who was slowly sauntering down the hall, his cell phone in hand. He was laughing softly as he walked forward and for just a smidgen of a second, his hazel eyes locked into Kurt's blue ones. He looked somewhat happy.

"Oh my God, Rachel! That is hilarious!"

As soon as the word _Rachel_ escaped Blaine's pretty mouth, Kurt felt his heart break all over again. He watched as the shorter boy confidently walked into the rehearsal hall, his mouth still smiling as he talked.

_Why her? Why not me?_

Kurt worried his lip for the umpteenth time that evening and crossed his arms over his chest. He was going to look like a pouting child when he sulked his way into Warblers practice, but he didn't care. He would've rather been at McKinley being slammed into a locker instead of being anywhere near Blaine Anderson right now.

With tears brimming in his sad blue eyes, Kurt Hummel walked into the rehearsal hall and sat down.

* * *

><p>Wes, David, and Thad - the three senior councilmen of the Warblers - stared across the room as their lead soloist sauntered through the area with an assured stride. The boy was singing passionately as he walked around the room, regarding each and every other Warbler who sang along with him. It was the routine, as usual. Blaine would sing his solos while the others sang harmony behind him and he would use his charismatic flirting to win people over. There was always someone special though that he sang to, more so than the others…<p>

And for some odd reason, he wasn't singing to this special person at practice today.

Thad had been the first one to notice it. Blaine had sauntered up to Jeff, sang a few lines, and then sat down on the arm of the couch to serenade Nick. Then instead of sliding down next to Nick and singing to Kurt (of whom Blaine _always_ sang to and by sang to, they meant flirt viciously with), the soloist stood up and started walking towards Trent, who was standing behind Kurt. As soon as the curly-haired teen bypassed the countertenor, Thad saw the boy's bright blue eyes fill up with tears. He had also stopped singing.

When his high soprano voice faded out of the chorus, both David and Wes caught it. They looked at Thad and he was staring at Kurt with the same confused look they had. Wes stared down at the newest Warbler with a hint of sadness in his eyes; he knew of little Hummel's extreme feelings for their lead singer and he knew that the boy had to have been heartbroken that Blaine had purposely passed him up like that.

Sighing, Wes grabbed his gavel from the table and whacked it down hard a few times until all of the Warblers quit their singing.

Blaine stopped his solo and turned around, his eyes somewhat shocked that Wes had stopped them mid-song. What he saw when he turned around was something he was hoping not to see: all three councilmen were staring angrily at him, especially his Asian friend, who was currently twirling his gavel between his nimble fingers.

"Attention Warblers: could you all please exit the rehearsal hall for just one moment? We'd like to have a word with Junior member Hummel."

All eyes focused on Kurt then, Blaine's included, and they all noticed the way the smaller teen had closed in on himself. His blue eyes were watery and shining and his lower lip was tucked underneath his white upper teeth. He was biting down so hard that his usually pink lower lip was bright red from the intense pressure.

"Kurt, are you alright?" Jeff quipped as he leaned down and tried to look into Kurt's eyes.

The younger boy didn't flinch or bat an eye, all-knowing that if he blinked, the floodgates would open and he would be done for.

"Please exit now, Warblers. I will call you back in here once we have finished our conversation."

All of the Warblers stood from their posts, save for Kurt and the councilmen. Blaine walked behind all of the others, his eyes still focused on the boy curled up on the couch.

_Had he done this? Had he caused Kurt to well up like that?_

He was almost out of the room when he heard Wes' clear voice ground out, "After we are finished talking with Kurt, we'd also like to talk to you as well Blaine."

And then Thad closed the doors on him, leaving Blaine standing outside with the others, their glares burning holes into his back.

_He had definitely done something._

* * *

><p><span>AN: I've been wanting to write this for a while, but I couldn't get it to come out the way I wanted it to. It still doesn't sound anything like the way it was playing itself out in my head, but oh well! This will be a multi-chapter fic, so be on the lookout! Thanks in advance for any reviews! I really appreciate them!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or Ryan Murphy. I am just an out-of-college daydreamer who sometimes gets into these writing funks and ends up tossing out a story after letting the idea sit in my brain for a few days!

**Confused**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Pairing: Kurt x Blaine , Rachel x Blaine

A/N: This takes place right after _BIOTA _and it's mostly about what happened between Kurt and Blaine during the entire Blaine-Rachel dating ordeal and what Kurt's feelings were like about the matter.

* * *

><p>Blaine stood outside the Warblers' rehearsal hall. He could feel a few dozen eyes boring into his back as he stood there staring at the large wooden double doors.<p>

"Blaine, exactly _what_ did you do to Kurt?"

The lead soloist turned around quickly and found himself staring up at Jeff, his platinum blonde headed choir mate. The other boy seemed highly annoyed with him and his eyes were narrowed as they glanced down at Blaine.

"I really didn't do anything-"

"I beg to differ," another voice chimed in. Blaine tried to find out which one of the guys had added that little ditty, but couldn't place the voice, so he just sighed and leaned back against the double doors.

"We just had a fight, that's all." He mumbled as he smoothed his hands down the front of his blazer.

Jeff scoffed at the shorter boy, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared, "So because you two are fighting, you have to go and upset him during practice and cause all of us to have to stand out here while Wes, David, and Thad hold a special meeting with Kurt? Do you realize how much longer practice is going to be now?"

Blaine frowned, "Listen Jeff, I know you're probably annoyed and all. I'm pretty sure all of you are annoyed." He glanced at all the glaring Warblers who were surrounding him, "But not even I know what happened in there. One minute we were singing and the next we were stopping. I don't know what triggered Kurt's _episode_. I have no idea."

Trent laughed from the back of the pack, sitting down in one of the plush chairs in the foyer. "Obviously it was because you waltzed right past him mid-song, Blaine." He crossed one leg over the other and grinned, "You know I love you and all, but you are very oblivious about things."

"How so?" The hazel eyed lead asked as he cocked one eyebrow upwards.

Trent continued, "You were being your usual charming self and then BOOM, you completely bypassed Kurt as you were singing. You are _always_ singing to Kurt. I don't care if you are belting out a note next to my ear; you are always looking at Kurt in some way or other."

"I don't always sing to Kurt. It's called _acting_-"

Nick, who was standing next to Jeff, stepped forward, "If that's _acting_ between the two of you, then put a fork in me because I'm done!"

"…what?"

"You guys are always flirting, Blaine. _All the time_. It's hard to sit through practice with all the crap you two pull with each other. You guys are always sitting there, giggling with one another. You are always touching him and he's always blushing! It's sort of cute in a creepy way almost," Nick was leaning back against the wall, watching Blaine fidget nervously.

"We totally think you two are in love," Jeff chimed in and a few of the other Warblers nodded in agreement.

Blaine closed his eyes and shook his head negatively. "It's impossible for me to be in love with Kurt. While he is one of my closest friends, I am _not_ in love with him." He pressed two fingers against the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath, "Besides I have a _girlfriend_ now."

"YOU HAVE A WHAT?"

Collective gasps of horror escaped through the group as the other Warblers stared at each other in shock. Blaine looked up when he heard them start chattering wildly between one another.

It was Jeff whose wild eyes landed on Blaine first, "I don't believe you! You have a _girlfriend_? When did this happen?"

"I thought you were gay," another one of the Warblers asked quietly.

Blaine sighed, "I thought I was, but now that I think about it… I think I may be bisexual. And-" He paused. "Wait a minute, why am I explaining this to you guys anyways? This is MY life here. I can have a girlfriend if I want."

"Yeah but-"

"Yeah but nothing, Nick! This is my business and my business alone. If I want to see Rachel as my girlfriend, than I shall and what does it matter what other people think?" The dark haired boy was sputtering out words here and there as he started to pace around the hall. The other Warblers watched him cautiously, now somewhat afraid that they may have upset their lead soloist.

_BOOM!_

The doors to the rehearsal hall opened then and out stormed Kurt Hummel. His eyes were reddened and puffy and his usually smiling face was contorted into an angry sneer. He was clutching his messenger bag to his body as if it were his life force and with a low groan, he pushed through the sea of red and navy blazers and practically ran down the hall.

A voice exited from inside the rehearsal room…

"JUNIOR MEMBER BLAINE ANDERSON, GET IN HERE IMMEDIATELY!"

* * *

><p>While Blaine had been outside getting grilled by the other Warblers, Kurt had unfortunately been inside being grilled by the senior councilmen.<p>

He sat there in his usual seat on the couch, his eyes downcast at the floor as he stared blankly at the oriental rug that was spread onto the hardwood flooring. He didn't say a word as he heard the three seniors in front of him whispering amongst themselves. In all honesty, he didn't really feel like talking; he actually felt like crawling under a rock and staying there. He was just so embarrassed.

_How could he let himself get so emotional like that?_

He was Kurt-freaking-Hummel, diva extraordinaire. He never, ever cried over something as petty as a boy. Never (okay, maybe a few times, but never within the presence of so many people). And yet, here he was right now, tearing up and shutting down all because his best friend/crush decided to cut him out of his life.

Kurt couldn't blame Blaine though for cutting him out. Really, he never should've said those things he said, but then again, Blaine should've been more cautious with his feelings. Blaine _knew_ Kurt liked him. He _knew_ that Kurt looked up to him as a strong gay mentor. He _knew _that Kurt was going to be heartbroken that he was going to date Rachel, especially since Blaine had already known the backstory behind the Kurt-Finn debacle of last year and how Rachel had won that war as well.

_Damn that Rachel. She was stealing all of Kurt's love interests!_

The blue-eyed boy stayed lost in his thoughts until he noticed that someone was standing in front of him. He let his eyes gaze upwards and saw that the person looking down at him was Wes, the main leader of the Warblers. The Asian boy was staring down at him sadly and offered him a sympathetic smile, as well as a tissue.

"You going to be okay, Kurt?"

The younger boy nodded as he took the tissue and wiped his eyes and nose. He noticed Wes take a seat across from him on the other couch; Thad and David stayed cemented in their seats at the council table.

"What's going on between you and Blaine, Kurt?"

Wes was watching him intently, his dark eyes practically boring into Kurt's soul. The newest Warbler shuddered under his friend's stare and looked down at his crossed legs.

"We're just fighting, that's all. It's nothing."

David sighed from the front of the room, "It can't be _nothing_ if it's bad enough that your emotions are interrupting Warblers practice."

Thad and Wes nodded in agreement and then looked back at Kurt, expecting a better answer. As friends, the three of them knew that something serious had to have been going between their junior glee mates. All five of the guys (the three seniors, Kurt, and Blaine) were close friends, even hanging out outside of class, so for two out of the five to be on the rocks, it seemed kind of odd. Plus, it affected the dynamic of everything. The Warblers were a close knit group and even though it took a while for Kurt to get into the swing of things, he eventually became part of the team and his business practically became theirs.

That's why the Warblers were so attentive to the budding relationship that was occurring between their lead soloist and their former McKinley spy turned Warbler teammate.

Obviously, something big had occurred to seriously mess up the relationship between Kurt and Blaine and now the drama had floated into the rehearsal hall and needed to be sorted out. That's why Wes had paused practice so quickly. Regionals were coming up soon and the last thing the guys needed was for some drama to blow up and mess up their chances of possibly beating New Directions and one of the other glee clubs at Regionals.

Sighing, Wes leaned forward in his seat, "What's going on between you two?"

Kurt fidgeted anxiously in his seat and started to pick at his fingernails, suddenly nervous that the other guys wanted to know something so personal. He could easily tell them that Blaine was dating Rachel, but he wasn't sure if that was his place to tell. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out except a choked sob.

_Damnit, he wasn't supposed to be crying. What happened to him? It was like he had been replaced with a PMSing, hormonal teenage girl!_

"H-he's dating Rachel Berry! RACHEL BERRY!"

Thad raised an eyebrow as he glanced from Wes to David, "Who's Rachel Berry?"

Kurt continued, wiping his tears with the back of his hands. He was crying much more now. _Way to be emotional, Kurt. Way to go! _"I took him to that stupid party and I didn't drink because I wanted to impress him, but he got drunk and kissed Rachel and then I brought him home and got in trouble because he slept with me and-"

"He _slept_ with you?" Wes' eyes grew wide.

"Not like that!" Kurt hissed as he blew his nose on the tissue he had been given earlier. "He slept in my bed with me because he was too drunk to drive back to Dalton and my dad caught him in my bed and I got in trouble. Then Rachel called him and asked him out and he said that he would go and we fought and I said some stupid stuff and he told me off and left and-"

"Kurt, Kurt! Calm down and talk a little slower!" David raised both hands and tried to shush the other boy down. He was talking at a hundred miles a minute, making huge hand gestures as he spoke.

The smaller boy didn't calm, "He knows I like him and Rachel knows I like him and neither one of them care! Now Blaine hates me and won't talk to me and Rachel wants to win him over because that's what she's always done. She only cares about herself and no one else and she's always stolen what I've wanted whether it be solos or men or whatever! She was like that when I was in New Directions and she's still like that now and I'm not even there anymore and-"

"Rachel is in New Directions?" Thad asked, looking towards his friends in question.

Kurt nodded, "Yes, she's practically the lead singer of the group. I think she and Blaine are together just to piss me off because they are both leads and they know I've always wanted lead and-" He continued to ramble on and on, obviously not caring what flew out of his mouth. Oh, he was being _such_ a diva now.

Growling, the junior stood up from his seat on the couch. "I can't be here right now, I'm sorry Wes. I'm sorry you guys, I just can't. Not with Blaine and not like this." His face turned from a sad look to something more angry than anything else. He pulled his messenger bag close to his body and started off towards the doors to exit the room.

"Kurt, get some rest okay?" David called out as the younger boy started to leave.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow or something. Sorry about this."

And then he threw the doors to the hall wide open and dashed out of the room, leaving the three senior council members watching his form tear down the hall. As soon as he exited their sight, Wes stood up and cracked his knuckles as he made his way towards the exit.

"Blaine has a lot of explaining to do," he mentioned as he shot a passing glance to Thad and David. "JUNIOR MEMBER BLAINE ANDERSON, GET IN HERE IMMEDIATELY!"

* * *

><p><span>AN: Please review and thank you very much to those who have reviewed so far! Also, I wrote a new story about Burt and his thoughts on Klaine going to prom; I haven't had very many people check that fic out, so if you are looking for something else to read, it's there as well! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or Ryan Murphy. I am just an out-of-college daydreamer who sometimes gets into these writing funks and ends up tossing out a story after letting the idea sit in my brain for a few days!

**Confused**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Pairing: Kurt x Blaine , Rachel x Blaine

A/N: This takes place right after _BIOTA _and it's mostly about what happened between Kurt and Blaine during the entire Blaine-Rachel dating ordeal and what Kurt's feelings were like about the matter.

A/N 2: Also, thanks for all the reviews. I feel the same way that the rest of you do when it came to _BIOTA _and what happened. I thought Rachel was a prude (especially since she knew Kurt's feelings and still went after Blaine) and Blaine really angered me too. I get it that he was confused, but he still made me mad. I'm just glad that everything is a-okay right now though… even though I would have liked to have seen Kurt tear Rachel apart instead of still be her friend (maybe that's just the angsty, angry teenage girl inside me, lol).

* * *

><p>Kurt rushed out to his car, hot tears blurring his vision as he stalked through the empty parking lot.<p>

He couldn't believe himself. What he had just done back there disgusted him. He had ratted on Blaine and spilled stuff that he shouldn't have said to the three guys that controlled the Warblers. Sure, the guys were his friends, but in that very instance, they weren't just his buddies, they were his leaders and he was just a pupil among them, helping them solve an inner problem. He was very sure that at that very moment Blaine was getting chewed out by Wes and the boy would probably hate him even further once he realized what Kurt had done.

With a strangled sob, the crying teen jerked open the driver's side door of his SUV and threw his messenger bag into the passenger seat. He clambered into the car and slammed the door shut, immediately bursting into angry tears once he sat down. Whimpering, he leaned his head forward onto his steering wheel and just sobbed.

"Oh Blaine, I'm _so_ sorry!"

* * *

><p>Blaine stood in front of Wes and the rest of the council.<p>

He could feel a thin layer of sweat forming on his brow as he watched his friends stare him down from behind their posts at the front most desk. Wes was currently giving Blaine the most evil glare he could muster, all the while twirling his gavel gingerly between his fingers. Blaine had known Wes long enough to know that when he was doing something like that, he was uber pissed.

"I don't know what Kurt told you, but-"

"Did we give you permission to speak, Junior member Blaine Anderson?" Wes stated bluntly; the gavel spun around quicker in his fingertips.

Blaine looked down at the ground, instantly embarrassed. He could feel the heat of anger burning in his chest as his mind raced to think of the things Kurt could have told the council. Whatever he had said was enough to have pissed Wes off in order to get him to call Blaine by his full name. Usually he didn't use his full name unless he was announcing something important or unless he was angry. Obviously this time, Wes was ticked off.

The room remained silent as Wes continued to twirl his gavel around in his nimble hands. David and Thad were watching Blaine intensely, the two of them searching for something on Blaine's face or in his stance.

Finally, Wes spoke up, dropping the gavel down on the table with a thud. Blaine looked up and let his hazel eyes stare attentively into Wes' dark brown ones. "Junior member Hummel has informed us that you are in cohorts with the enemy. Is it true that you are currently seeing the lead singer of the New Directions, a miss Rachel Berry?"

Blaine gulped and nodded, his head dropping low.

David shook his head in disappointment, "While we have no qualms against inner glee club dating, the council is slightly confused as to why you are dating… umm, a _girl_?"

The soloist's eyes shoot upward then as he gave his friends a hurt, confused look. "I don't see how my sexual preferences have anything to do with this."

David frowned, "Perhaps I worded that wrong. My apologies, Blaine. What I was trying to say is… umm, what happened to the Blaine we used to know?"

"He's standing right here."

Thad chimed in, "You know what we mean, Blaine. When did you all of a sudden decide to switch teams?"

His outward question shocked Blaine and the younger boy leered at his friends, "I thought I said that my sexual orientation shouldn't matter! Why are you guys doing this?"

Wes closed his eyes and leaned his head on his hand, "Blaine, listen. Let's just talk as friends alright? No council versus Blaine Anderson. Just friends talking to friends." He paused, "We're worried about you."

"Worried about _me_? …Really? I'm just fine! If you guys are going to be worrying about anyone, perhaps you should worry about _Kurt_! He's the one who changed!"

"Blaine, _really now_? Nothing seems to have changed about Kurt other than the fact that the boy is clearly heartbroken that you have once again shut down his advances."

The dark haired boy stepped backwards, "I do not want to talk about this right now, guys. I really don't."

"Why?" Wes asked, opening his eyes and leaning forward in his seat. "Do you not want to talk about it because of _Kurt_?"

"No," Blaine started. "I don't want to talk about it because it's my life and I should be able to date whomever I choose."

"We're not saying that you can't date Miss Berry," Thad whispered. "We're just saying that perhaps you are just confused."

"I know who the hell I am, damnit! And right now, I'm pissed off because you guys don't know how to lay off!" The voice that boomed out of Blaine Anderson definitely wasn't the calm, dapper one that people normally heard. When he started to yell, the council immediately tensed up, sensing the anger they had evoked.

"Fine, Blaine. Have it your way. We will no longer question you about what's going on between you and Kurt." Wes stared down at the soloist with a certain fire burning in his eyes. "However, here is the deal. You and Kurt must sort out your differences before our next practice. If we cannot get through another practice because of either one of you, someone will have to go. We cannot jeopardize the Warblers' chance at winning Regionals and obviously since you are our usual lead, you can guess as to who will be leaving if you guys don't get your priorities straight."

Blaine blanched, "I don't want Kurt to get kicked out. I just-"

"While I do like Mr. Hummel, the council has decided," Wes snapped, slamming his gavel down on the table. "Oh, and Blaine, good luck with Rachel. We're sorry if we offended you in any way; we were just worried about the dynamic of the team."

The shorter boy nodded, his lower lip slowly being chewed between his teeth, "Yes, umm, thank you."

"Also Blaine, could you tell the others that practice for this evening has been cancelled?" David stood up from the table, grabbing a pile of books from under the desk. "We'll resume this practice next Monday."

And with that, the council dismissed the Warblers and everyone went on their way, whispering to each other about what had went down in the rehearsal hall that day. In the meantime, Blaine stormed off towards his dorm room, his fingers angrily tapping at the screen of his cell phone.

_Kurt, we need to talk, ASAP! -B_

* * *

><p>Kurt stared straight ahead as he drove the long drive back home to Lima. It was like his body was on auto-pilot. He stayed within the speed limit and occasionally checked his mirrors like he was supposed to. He used his turn signals and stopped or slowed when necessary. Everything was going swimmingly… well as swimmingly as things could go when a person is falling apart.<p>

_Oh how dramatic…_

The almost two hour drive was close to an end when Kurt finally pulled his SUV off the interstate and onto a Lima exit. He drove through the rush hour traffic and finally made it into his neighborhood. The quiet boy pulled the car into the driveway and parked it next to Finn's truck before he slid out of the SUV and stumbled up the porch stairs into the house.

"Kurt, honey, is that you?"

Carole came out of the kitchen and gave Kurt a tiny wave as she walked up to him. "How was your day?" She asked as she took his coat and messenger bag.

The boy said nothing and instead stared down at the floor, his eyes instantly growing misty as his step-mom hovered over him. When the woman noticed that her step-son's eyes were diverted from her face, she gently placed a hand under his chin and propped his face up to take a closer look.

"Oh honey, you're crying."

Kurt bit his lip, feeling more tears slip from his eyes. He felt absolutely horrible, standing there in front of Carole with tears streaming down his cheeks. She didn't need to see this; she probably thought he was a big baby. Before he could stop himself, he threw himself into her arms and sobbed. Carole curled her arms around him and pulled him close, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

"Oh, it's okay, little one. Shush, don't cry."

"B-Blaine hates me."

Carole pulled away for a second, taking in Kurt's watery blue eyes. "Oh honey, he probably doesn't hate you. What's the matter?"

"He's dating Rachel now and I thought he was gay like me, but he doesn't think he is and we got into a fight and now he hates me because I told on him to the other Warblers and I hate myself." Kurt curled around Carole again, feeling the woman's motherly grip around him grow tighter.

"Blaine's dating Rachel now? Rachel as in Finn's old Rachel?" She felt the thin boy nod into her shoulder and instantly, she felt horrible for him. "But I thought she knew that you liked Blaine."

"She did… and _she didn't care_."

Carole reached up and brushed a few stray hairs out of Kurt's eyes before she took his hand and had him follow her into the kitchen. "Here sweetie, let me get you some warm milk and maybe we can have a talk or something."

"A lady chat?" Kurt whispered, his voice sounding hopeful.

"Whatever you'd like. We can talk while I start dinner."

* * *

><p>Blaine threw his phone across the room. It made a sickening thud against the wall when it hit and then it landed with a bounce on his unmade bed.<p>

Kurt still hadn't answered any of his text messages.

Blaine had been trying to text the other boy for hours now, hoping to at least get a hold of him, but he got nothing. Instead, Rachel had called him several times and he told her many times that he was just too busy to talk and that he'd call her later. First, he needed to hear from Kurt.

_Why do you need to hear from him so bad? You have a few days to get your stuff straightened up before Wes kicks Kurt to the curb, so why are you fretting?_

"Oh my God, shut up!"

The boy wound his fingers into his gelled hair and leaned back against the wall. He felt a little bit silly standing there in his room yelling at himself. He was sure that if any other person had been in the room at that moment, they would've thought of him as insane. Groaning, the dark haired teen launched himself at his bed and grabbed up his phone once more.

_Kurt, seriously. We need to talk, ASAP! Please text me back soon. -B_

He set the phone down on his desk and laid back against his pillows, staring up at the wall. His mind raced with the events of the last few days.

He remembered Kurt inviting him to a party and the two of them showing up at Rachel's house. He remembered meeting the other New Directions kids and the one tall, buff one (he had a kickass mohawk… Puck perhaps?) handing him a red plastic cup. Blaine wasn't sure of what was in the cup, but it tasted pretty good, so he just kept going back and getting more. He recalled Kurt staring at him funny earlier on in the evening, asking him if he was sure he wasn't overdoing it.

Then as the night played on, Blaine got drunker and drunker and the rest of the evening was a blurry mess to him. He slightly remembered kissing Rachel and that they dueted together. Later on that night, after the party had died down, Kurt practically carried him out of Rachel's house and drove him home. He was much too drunk to drive back home to Dalton, so Kurt had offered to have him stay at his place, and luckily he did because Blaine got horribly sick when he got into Kurt's room.

The rest of the evening was spent hugging Kurt's toilet, but Blaine wasn't alone: Kurt stayed with him the entire evening, patting his back and making sure he was alright. Finally, after lurching everything he had eaten within the last few days into the porcelain throne, Blaine cleaned himself up as best he could (with Kurt's careful help) and then he collapsed in his friend's bed. He didn't even want to think of what may have happened in bed because the next morning when he woke up, he found Kurt staring at him with this odd look on his face.

After he had fully sobered up, Blaine finally drove back to Dalton, thanking Kurt for taking care of him. Before he had left the Hummel-Hudson household, Kurt told him the crazy things he had done, including his kiss with Rachel, and then the younger boy mentioned that he was probably going to die because his father had walked in and found Blaine curled up in his bed. Blaine apologized a gazillion times before he left, but Kurt shot down each apology and told him he could take care of it.

Blaine never found out what went down between Kurt and his dad… and he slightly felt bad about it, to be honest.

He was the one who got Kurt into trouble. He was the one who had carelessly been drinking and basically stuck Kurt between a rock and a hard place (_go away weird thoughts_) and made the boy have to let him stay over.

Now, with all this Rachel drama, the two of them were fighting and not talking whatsoever and everything was messed up. Blaine would be lying if he said that he didn't miss Kurt. He actually missed him with every fiber of his being; Kurt was his best friend and the two of them had been inseparable for the last few months.

_Kind of like boyfriends…_

Blaine shook the weird thoughts that entered his mind and sighed, staring back up at the wall. As he lay there fully focused in his thoughts, his phone vibrated from the desk. He sat up quickly and pressed the answer button, not checking to see who was calling.

"Hello?"

_Please let it be Kurt!_

"Blaine Warbler!"

_Damnit, not Kurt._

"Oh hey, Rachel."

The girl on the other line giggled, "I was just wondering if you'd like to meet for coffee tomorrow after school or something. We can go to the Lima Bean, you know, that place that you and Kurt like to go to a lot. Then maybe we can go see a movie or something. Maybe a romantic comedy! It'll be fun!"

Blaine gulped softly. _Why did she have to bring up Kurt?_ "I, uh, well I've got quite a bit of homework to do for the next couple of days. Plus, there's Warbler practice and everything. So, I may have to pass on your invitation, but maybe we can plan something for later on in the week, if you don't care."

Rachel sighed romantically into the phone, "Oh Blaine Warbler, you are so considerate! I would love to do something later on in the week. We can go karaoke or something! That would be amazing especially with our talent!"

She continued to ramble on and on, but Blaine was hardly paying attention. Something caught his eye in the corner of the room and his hazel eyes focused on it. It was a pair of sunglasses: Christian Dior sunglasses to be exact.

_Kurt's sunglasses… when had he left those here?_

"-our children would be beautiful, I think!"

Blaine choked when he heard the word 'children' and his eyes left the discarded sunglasses sitting on his dresser. "What did you say, Rach?"

"Oh, I love it when you call me Rach!" The girl laughed, then she continued with that she had been saying. "What I was telling you was that if we had children together, they'd be ridiculously talented and gorgeous and vaguely Eurasian looking! They would rule the world and if they were boys, they could be Warblers and if they were girls, they could go to McKinley and be in New Directions! Or they could go to McKinley if they were boys too. I guess it depends on where we live when we get married and all especially since I want to be on Broadway and-"

Blaine rolled his eyes, feeling a headache coming on. Rachel Berry was a sweet girl and yes, she was rather pompous, but she did have a habit of talking a lot. Feigning exhaustion, Blaine yawned into the phone and spoke, "Rachel, sorry to have to end our conversation so soon, but I've got a lot of work to do. There's this French paper that is begging to end my life as we speak and I've got to get cracking before I fall behind."

"Oh okay," Rachel whispered. "I suppose I'll talk to you later, then?"

"Yes, of course. I'll call you sometime tomorrow and we can plan another date." Honestly, Blaine wasn't sure if he wanted to plan another date right now, especially not with Kurt's impending doom with the Warblers taking up much of his thoughts. But, Blaine knew that if he wanted to get Rachel to leave him alone for at least a few hours, he'd have to offer up something that he knew she wanted and that was another date.

"Alright, Blaine Warbler! I will talk to you later then! G'night!"

"Goodnight Rachel."

Blaine tapped the end button and watched as the screen faded back to his wallpaper: a photo of him and Kurt before they left for Rachel's party, the younger boy striking a vogue pose while Blaine himself stood in the background laughing.

Kurt still hadn't replied to any of his texts…

* * *

><p>Carole was chattering on, chopping carrots for a stew as Kurt leaned up against the counter. He felt his phone vibrate against his bottom and he reached backward, grabbing the offending device out of his pocket.<p>

_Kurt, seriously. We need to talk, ASAP! Please text me back soon. -B_

This was the twentieth text from Blaine within the last 3 hours and they all basically said the same thing: that Blaine wanted to talk to him as soon as possible. It seemed that the texts wanted an urgent response, but Kurt wasn't about to text him back. Honestly, he knew what Blaine was wanting to talk about. The older boy was probably going to chew him out for being a tattletale and then he was probably going to tell Kurt that he hated him and wanted him to stay out of his life.

And Kurt didn't think he could handle that right now…

Sighing, he put the phone back into his pocket and went to the sink to wash his hands. Once clean, he pulled another cutting board out of the cabinet and got to slicing some potatoes in order to help Carole… and to help keep his mind off of Blaine.

"You alright, sweetie?"

Carole's voice was warm and caring. Kurt flashed a sad smile at her as he chopped the potato into bite sized pieces. His blue eyes clouded over momentarily, but he sucked in a deep breath and stifled any bit of sadness that threatened to escape his body.

"I'll be fine, Carole. Thanks for… you know…"

His step-mom set her paring knife down and reached over, taking one of his hands into her own small one.

"It's no problem. You're one of my boys, Kurt. I'd do anything for you."

And for the umpteenth time that day, Kurt Hummel burst into tears and launched himself into his stepmother's arms.

* * *

><p><span>AN: Thanks for the reviews and thanks for any potential reviews I may get for this chapter! Also, about Wes' decision over the Kurt-Blaine fiasco, I'm not trying to make Wes or the other guys out to be assholes. They just know which buttons to push with Blaine and Kurt's well being seems to be one of those buttons. Plus, Kurt is the newbie and I can totally see them threatening Kurt's involvement with the Warblers over Blaine since Blaine is their resident rock star, lol. So anyways, don't be mad at Wes, he's just playing the game the way in the best way he knows how to get Blaine to respond!


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or Ryan Murphy. I am just an out-of-college daydreamer who sometimes gets into these writing funks and ends up tossing out a story after letting the idea sit in my brain for a few days!

**Confused**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Pairing: Kurt x Blaine , Rachel x Blaine

A/N: This takes place right after _BIOTA _and it's mostly about what happened between Kurt and Blaine during the entire Blaine-Rachel dating ordeal and what Kurt's feelings were like about the matter.

* * *

><p>"Sweetie, I think you should lie down for a little while."<p>

Kurt looked up at his step-mother and sighed. He felt terrible that he was keeping her from finishing dinner, especially since he spent the last few minutes curled into her bosom sobbing like a child and the vegetables she had previously been chopping were turning brown from oxidation.

"I'm not tired."

Carole's hands swept through his soft hair and for once, Kurt didn't freak out that someone was touching his chestnut locks without asking. _Carole was consoling him, so she could do whatever she wanted_, he thought.

"Kurt, you look exhausted. A nap before dinner would help you immensely. I promise." She pressed a kiss to the young boy's forehead and then slowly pushed him towards the exit. With one last sniffle, Kurt hugged his step-mom again and slowly but surely, he pulled himself away and left the kitchen.

"Thanks for everything, Carole." He whispered as he tip-toed down the hallway.

As he walked up the stairs towards his bedroom, his phone vibrated once more against his bottom and he reached back, grabbing the buzzing object from his back pocket.

_God Kurt, I realize you're mad, but this is something we can't ignore. Pick up your phone! We need to talk. Please message me back or call me or something. Please? –B_

Kurt grimaced as he shut his phone off completely. He didn't know who Blaine Anderson thought he was, but he knew that the other boy wasn't about to get a text or a phone call from him if he was gonna continue being such a demanding douche bag.

Throwing his door open dramatically, Kurt catapulted himself onto his bed and curled up against his mountain of plush pillows. He reached back, grabbing his phone out of his pocket and set it on his nightstand with a thud. Blaine wouldn't be able to reach him for the rest of the evening and in all honesty, Kurt couldn't give a rat's ass.

_Lies…_

Actually, he really wanted to just pick up the phone and call Blaine's ass right back just so he could hear him talk, but Kurt knew that if he did that, he would suffer another love induced set back. And he really couldn't handle that right now.

Finally, after a battle with himself on whether or not he should get up and change into some PJs, the blue-eyed boy kicked off his socks and wrapped himself around a pillow, closing his eyes and falling into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Blaine! Blaine, c'mon! Please don't do that!"<em>

_Kurt groaned in annoyance as he was pinned to the side of his SUV. The shorter, slightly heavier boy was pressed up against him in a very tight hug; said boy breathing heavily on his neck as he wobbled back and forth. Blaine was drunk off of his ass; he could barely stand up without toppling over and at that very moment, he had fallen forward onto Kurt while the younger boy was trying to help him into his car._

"_Oh Kurrrrrt, you're so… soft!"_

_The blue-eyed teen would've taken offense to the comment had Blaine been sober, but since the boy was completely wasted; he pushed the somewhat rude remark to the back of his mind. He wasn't sure if Blaine was commenting on his weight or how soft his skin was, but he definitely knew that if he stood here reflecting on the other boy's comments, something bad was going to happen._

_Blaine was growing increasingly loud as Kurt tried to maneuver him into the car. First the dark-haired teen burst into uncontrollable laughter. Then he stopped laughing for just one moment in order to burst into a horrid, drunken rendition of Katy Perry's 'Hot 'n Cold' followed by a rather hilarious take on the song 'All By Myself.' As funny and cute as drunken Blaine's singing was, it was horribly loud and Kurt feared that at any moment, someone in Rachel's neighborhood was going to call the cops on them. He really didn't want to get arrested today… really._

"_Blaine, please get into the car. I'll give you whatever you want, just get in."_

_A thick eyebrow shot into the air as Blaine leaned forward seductively and pressed his forehead to Kurt's, "Anything?" His voice came out low and sounded eerily like a kitty cat purr._

_A blush spread like wildfire across Kurt's cheeks as he stared down at the wasted boy before him, "I… I, uh… not anything. I'm not gonna give you just anything. I'll, umm… bake you a cake if you get into the car and be quiet?"_

_Both of Blaine's brows shot up then, as if he were in shock. A cheesy grin spread across his dark features and he pressed a quick, sloppy kiss to Kurt's forehead. "I love cake! How did you know?"_

_Kurt chuckled as he looped an arm his crush's waist, "I know a lot about you, Blaine. Honestly, I'm not surprised that you love cake anyways. You eat a lot as it is." With a daring smirk, he pulled the shorter boy flush towards his body, feeling Blaine's lean, muscular torso against his own body. "I'm surprised you stay so fit with all the stuff you eat."_

"_I try to be hot," Blaine grinned as Kurt lowered his body into the passenger seat and buckled him in. "If I don't work out, I don't look good and then people won't like me."_

_Kurt climbed into the driver's seat and buckled himself in. He started up the SUV and picked up the conversation where it left off, hoping that if he kept up small talk with the drunken guy sitting next to him, then Blaine would stay quiet for the duration of the ride home. "What people won't like you if you don't work out?"_

_Blaine sighed as he leaned back against the headrest, "You, of course. Silly!"_

_The younger boy blushed, feeling his heart race as Blaine threw a hand across the middle of the car and placed his hand on Kurt's knee._

"_You're my best friend Kurt and I love you for that, you know?"_

_Kurt smiled, "Yes, Blaine, I know. I love you too!" His mouth snapped shut as he realized that his declaration could've been taken differently than what Blaine's had been. Stopping at a stop sign, he let his eyes travel over towards the curly haired boy and found him staring up through the sun roof. He had completely missed Kurt's candid confession, thank all that is considered holy._

"_Are we there yet?" Blaine asked and Kurt laughed to himself as he continued to drive through the city limits on the way home._

"_Almost, be patient."_

* * *

><p>Burt Hummel stood in the doorway of his son's bedroom, his eyes gazing down on the sleeping form of his little boy wrapped up in blankets and pillows.<p>

He couldn't mask the annoyed look that spread across his face when he saw Kurt's face contort into a sad pout. The boy started to whimper as he curled up into a ball; he looked so small and fragile laying there. Burt wanted to go into the room and grab up his little boy, hugging him and telling him everything was going to be alright.

But he couldn't.

He wasn't really sure of what to do in this sort of situation. Kurt wasn't having a nightmare. He was just having some sort of unpleasant dream. Sure, that didn't really make any sense, but if what Carole had told him was true, Kurt was probably dreaming about that blasted Blaine kid.

According to Carole, Blaine and Kurt had a pretty nasty falling out just a few days before and earlier that afternoon, Kurt had come into the house with tears in his eyes. While Burt had originally wanted to know what exactly that Blaine boy had done to Kurt in order to make his son cry, Carole had just shushed him and told him that Kurt was just upset that the two weren't talking as much. She wouldn't tell him anything more.

Burt was smarter than that though, he'd like to think. There was definitely something different about the relationship that Kurt and Blaine had. Despite the fact that Burt had only met Blaine a few times, he knew of his son's great infatuation with the boy. It seemed that Blaine was one of Kurt's best friends and seemed to be a wonderful mentor towards the younger teen. Kurt was always talking fondly about the older boy and anytime someone would mention his name, Kurt's face would light up in excitement.

Deep down, as much as he didn't want to admit it, Burt knew Kurt held a distinct candle for the Dalton boy. His son's actions when it came to Blaine Anderson mimicked the actions that he saw Finn display when someone mentioned a certain Rachel Berry or a certain Quinn Fabray.

Kurt liked Blaine… a lot.

And by just standing here in the doorway to Kurt's room, seeing the pain etched out on his son's cherubic face, Burt Hummel wanted to throttle this Blaine Anderson kid.

* * *

><p>"<em>Okay, Blaine. Here's the plan…"<em>

_Kurt had been sitting out in his car for the last 15 minutes trying to talk his drunken friend down. The older boy had randomly burst into tears on the way home, crying and yelling that he was so sorry for being such a handful. Kurt had tried to do his best to comfort his friend, but nothing worked._

"_Blaine, please! I'll… umm… buy you something pretty if you can just be quiet for a few minutes!"_

_The dark haired boy glanced upwards at Kurt then and smiled, "Can I still have my cake and eat it too?"_

_Kurt giggled, even though he tried not to. Smiling, he placed a hand on one of Blaine's own, "Yeah, you can still have your cake. I'll bake you a cake AND buy you something. I promise! You just have to be quiet for the next few minutes."_

"_Okay! I'll be as quiet as a mouse!" Blaine closed his mouth and looked at Kurt with the most serious look he could give him (well, the most serious one a drunkard could give). With a stifled laugh, the smaller teen climbed out of his seat and wrapped his arms around the swaying boy before him._

"_Quiet starts now! You have to be very quiet, otherwise you'll lose this game and you'll lose your prizes! Understood?" He watched as his hazel eyed friend nodded his head up and down enthusiastically. Finally getting a good grip on the other boy's waist, Kurt dragged the boy into his house and up into his room. Once he got into the room, he dropped Blaine's dead weight body onto his bed and he closed his bedroom door, hoping that his father and Carole were still fast asleep down the hall._

"_Your room is so spiffy, Kurt!" Blaine was lying on his back on the bed, his feet kicking up and down in the air. Randomly, he burst into giggles and then rolled onto his stomach, staring intensely at the many down feather pillows Kurt had on his bed._

"_Kurt?"_

"_Yeah," the younger teen was searching through his dresser for something for both him and Blaine to wear to bed. He stopped sifting through the clothes when he heard a loud gulp from the other side of the room._

"_Kurt, I'm gonna… I'm gonna be… sick!"_

_In a flash, the taller boy leapt across the room, gathered Blaine into his arms, and yanked him into the bathroom. "Don't puke in here please! Throw up in the toilet!" He felt Blaine lurch in his arms as he dropped the heavier boy onto the floor in front of the toilet. "You can throw up in here."_

_And Blaine did… a lot._

* * *

><p>Kurt coiled around his pillows, his body shivering as he whimpered loudly.<p>

One minute, he was dreaming about the good times he had with Blaine and the next his dreams had switched from him and Blaine laughing to Blaine screaming at him. As his crush's yelling got louder, Kurt's whimpers got more pronounced. His dream self was slowly transforming into a half Kurt/half Karofsky hybrid and he started yelling at Blaine, making fun of him for his confused sexuality.

After he turned into this strange, homophobic monster, he transformed back into regular, old (still fabulous) Kurt Hummel and he was back in his house on the night he had to bring Blaine back from Rachel's party. The memories of him dragging a drunken Blaine around took over his dreams, pushing back the nasty Kurtofsky hybrid nightmare he had been having.

However, even though his dreams became less hectic, just the memories of the night of Rachel's party left Kurt stuck within a limbo of want and annoyance. His brow brimmed with sweat as he moved into the fetal position and gripped one of his pillows.

"_Blaine…_"

* * *

><p><em>The puking had stopped… finally.<em>

_Poor Blaine had been hunched over the toilet for the last hour, crying and whimpering as his body expelled every little bit of food and/or alcohol he had left in his system. At the moment, he was laying on Kurt's bathroom floor, staring up at the wall with reddened eyes and a pallid face. Kurt was staring down at him, somewhat sad for the aching boy and yet still amused. He hoped all this vomiting business would remind Blaine not to get drunk so easily next time. That's why Kurt didn't drink at the party very much: he still remembered what had happened the last time he drank. Even now, Ms. Pillsbury couldn't look at him the same and he couldn't even stare at her anymore without thinking of Bambi's dead mother._

_Sighing, the taller boy leaned down and placed a hand onto Blaine's stomach, feeling the muscles clench and tighten beneath his touch. "Are you going to be alright, Blaine?"_

"_I hurt." The other boy moaned as he placed a clammy hand over top of Kurt's. "I just want to go to sleep."_

"_Well then, let's get up and get you changed out of these clothes," Kurt wrapped his arm around his crush's waist and hoisted the boy into the air. Blaine leaned against him easily and let out a low growl._

"_My head hurts so much."_

"_And your breath stinks," the blue-eyed teen grumbled as he turned his head away from Blaine's. He leaned his drunken friend up against the sink and handed him a Dixie cup of water. "Rinse your mouth. You smell."_

"_Sorry," Blaine whispered as he took the cup and drank from it, swishing the liquid in his mouth. He then spit into the sink and repeated the process until Kurt deemed everything okay._

_After a few minutes of languishingly stumbling around the bedroom, Kurt was finally able to get Blaine into his bed. The boy wouldn't stay still long enough for Kurt to change him into any pajamas, so he resigned to the fact that Blaine was just going to have to sleep in his dirty clothes; Kurt, on the other hand, decided to change into his royal blue jammies. He disappeared into the bathroom for a moment and then came out, freshly changed (his late night skin moisturizing routine would have to wait until morning), to find Blaine curled up in the middle of the bed, snoring away softly._

"_Blaine?" Kurt leaned down and pressed a hand onto his friend's forehead, feeling the hot, damp skin underneath his fingers. "Can you move over a little bit? You're taking up all the space."_

_The dark-haired boy groaned as he scooted over a bit to let Kurt in. As soon as the bed sunk on the other side with Kurt's weight, Blaine rolled back over to the middle of the bed, half-laying on the other boy._

"_Blaine!" Kurt hissed as he tried to pry his crush's body away from his own. It was not an easy task, as the other boy had become dead weight as soon as he fell into slumber. Cursing his luck, Kurt reached over and turned off his light. He laid down next to the zombified teen who was snuggled up next to him and closed his eyes._

_Hopefully he'd get a little bit of sleep in before he had to wake up and smuggle Blaine out of his house._

* * *

><p><em>Kurt's dreams of getting any uninterrupted sleep went unwarranted halfway through the evening.<em>

_Someone was touching him. It wasn't sexual or creepy in anyway, just unexpected. There was something hot and heavy lying on his stomach. When Kurt opened his eyes halfway through the night, his body instantly tensed up over the heat radiating from his bare abdomen. Slowly, he reached a hand down and felt fingers raking over his abs, right over his belly button. His body shivered in response to the gentle touch and in the moonlight, he could see the shadow of Blaine curled up around him._

_They were spooning._

_Kurt's pajama top had become unbuttoned sometime within the night and Blaine's arms were around him. One of Blaine's hands was currently resting on Kurt's abs and the other was resting underneath the pillow, halfway sticking out with his fingers curled around one of Kurt's hands._

_They were holding hands in their sleep…_

_Kurt's body froze when he realized the intimate gesture that was going on between the two of them. One of his hands was curled around Blaine's hand that was around his bare waist and the fingers of his other hand were intertwined with his crush's._

_Before, Kurt would've been absolutely mortified to have woken up in this position with one of his best friends. However, in that very moment, everything felt so right, so amazing._

_With a sleepy, sweet smile spreading across his face, Kurt snuggled his body backwards against Blaine's muscular form and slipped back into a wonderful sleep._

* * *

><p>Kurt jerked awake with a start, his eyes skimming his bedroom as if he were looking for something.<p>

Glancing downward, he looked down at his mess of bedding and sighed. His stomach and hands still burned hot from where he imagined he was curled up with Blaine again. With a sad sigh, he stepped out of his bed and padded across the room towards his bathroom. He needed a drink of water or something… whatever could take care of a parched throat and calm his steadily beating heart.

"Hey Kurt?"

The boy whipped his head around when he heard someone's voice break through his thoughts. Still sipping on his water, he let his blue eyes focus on the figure standing in the doorway to his bedroom. It was Finn and the lanky teen was currently leaning on his door with a crooked smile on his face.

"Mom wanted me to come up here and wake you up, but it looks like you've already done that yourself. So, uhh… dinner's ready!"

Flashing another smile, the tall football player disappeared from the doorway, leaving Kurt alone in his room. Sighing, the shorter teen stared at his reflection in the mirror, fixing up his hair before he went downstairs for dinner.

He could only hope that Carole kept their 'lady chat' to herself; he really didn't want to explain things to his dad and Finn at the table, nor did he really want to start crying again in front of them either.

Grabbing his cell phone, he switched it back on and then headed off to dinner.

* * *

><p><span>AN: I had planned on posting this last night, but then I only got halfway through the fic before I ended up falling asleep. I woke up, laptop still open, and felt like a fool so I saved it and went to bed. Thus, when I got up this morning, I vowed to finish this chapter and here it is! I know Blaine wasn't really in it minus the flashback sequences, but he'll be in the next chapter, I promise! Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or Ryan Murphy. I am just an out-of-college daydreamer who sometimes gets into these writing funks and ends up tossing out a story after letting the idea sit in my brain for a few days!

**Confused**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Pairing: Kurt x Blaine , Rachel x Blaine

A/N: This takes place right after _BIOTA _and it's mostly about what happened between Kurt and Blaine during the entire Blaine-Rachel dating ordeal and what Kurt's feelings were like about the matter.

* * *

><p>Saying that Blaine Anderson was having a pretty bad day would have been an understatement.<p>

The dark haired boy was currently sitting at his usual table, his dinner growing cold in front of him. He was continuously tapping out text message after text message on his phone; brows furrowed in concentration as each and every text he sent went unanswered.

His tablemates (consisting of David, Wes, Thad, and a few of the other Warblers) stared incredulously at him, wondering if the boy was even going to bother to eat his steak and potatoes.

"You alright, Blaine?" Thad questioned as he shoved a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

The lead soloist bit down on his lip as he slammed his phone down on the table. He looked absolutely terrified, "He won't answer my texts. He won't pick up the phone."

"Who? Kurt?" David took a sip of his milk as he watched Blaine nod his head up and down. "Well of course he's not going to answer you. You guys are fighting. Give him some time."

"But Wes said-"

"You've got, like, a week, Blaine. You'll be okay!"

Hazel eyed narrowed in David's general direction as Blaine grabbed up his phone again and stared blankly at the screen. "I don't want him to get kicked out of the Warblers just because of what's going on with me and Rachel."

"Speaking of Rachel, didn't you say something about going on a date with her the other night? How'd that go?" Trent chimed this ditty in and smiled when he caught Blaine's eye.

"I don't really want to talk about that right now."

Wes smirked as he pulled his glass of tea away from his lips, "It was _that_ bad that you don't even want to talk about it?"

Blaine stayed silent, his eyes focusing back onto his phone as he punched out yet another text to his Lima (possibly _ex_) BFF.

When the rest of the guys at the table realized that they weren't going to get anywhere with Blaine, they all rolled their eyes and went into conversations with each other. Everyone started to chatter except for Wes, who was curiously watching Blaine tapping away at his cell phone screen. An idea came to the Asian's mind and a smirk that could rival the Grinch's stole upon his face.

Standing up, Wes leapt from his seat and grabbed his tray, leaving the table. He waltzed across the lunch hall and then plunked himself down at another table; the other table's occupants were also Warblers and when they saw one of their leaders sit down next to them, they all instantly paled.

"Umm, hello?" Jeff winced out as he gazed upon the senior's face. Wes still had that blasted demented smirk plastered onto his features.

"Hello guys!" The Asian boy stole a glance from each and every other guy sitting at the table before his sights fell onto a tall, handsome blonde sitting at the end of the row. "Do you guys mind if I borrow Luka for a moment?"

The Warbler known as Luka visibly blanched as the rest of the guys at the table locked their eyes onto him. He gulped, grabbed his lunch tray, and stood up slowly, "Where did you want to talk?"

"We can sit at one of those empty tables over there," Wes said as he pointed towards an empty table in the back. He stood up, grabbing his tray once more, and strutted towards the empty table. Luka was hot on his heels and took a seat across from the senior.

"What did you want to talk about? Is it about the Warblers? Because I really like being a Warbler and-"

Wes held up a hand, silencing the younger boy immediately. He looked up into Luka's dark green eyes and smiled genuinely at the boy, sensing the sophomore's nerves calm immediately. "I'm not here to discuss the Warblers, Luka. Well, okay, I kinda am, but it's only because I need your help."

Luka started to slice up his steak as he watched his friend stare at him, "Help with what?"

"You obviously know the drama that's going down within the ranks now, am I correct?" When he saw Luka's face contort into confusion, Wes sighed and continued, "The drama between Misters Hummel and Anderson, of course."

The blonde nodded and bit into his dinner, "Yes, I know of _that_ drama."

"Well, you see, I was doing some serious thinking and I have a couple ideas that might work on the two of them. I've already threatened Kurt's expulsion if-"

Luka choked, "You are going to get rid of Kurt? But he's the first countertenor that the Warblers have had in years! We can't get rid of him!"

Wes raised his hand once again to silence the boy's raised voice. "Let me continue, Luka." He waited until the younger teen quieted. "I've only threatened Kurt's spot in the group because I know that Blaine will do practically anything to keep Kurt in the Warblers. In fact, as we speak, Mr. Anderson is frantically calling and texting Mr. Hummel to the breaking point. He is doing his best to get a hold of Kurt, but it's not working."

"I can imagine so," Luka muttered. "Blaine told us that he had a girlfriend."

"Ahh yes, that's what we've been told as well. Blaine is dating a girl named Rachel Berry, the lead singer of the New Directions glee club."

"You mean he's dating one of Kurt's old friends?"

Wes nodded, watching as Luka's emerald eyes widened in shock. "Yes, he's dating one of Kurt's friends. I think that's why Kurt is so upset… because he told us that both of them knew his feelings towards Blaine and they still decided to date."

"I never thought Blaine could be so cold," Luka whispered as he clenched his fork within his hand. "If he knew Kurt liked him, then why did he accept a date with Rachel?"

"Well, according to him, he is still trying to figure out his sexuality and since he kissed Rachel at a party not too long ago, he decided to try to work things out with her. Plus, from what I've heard about Miss Berry, it seems like both she and Blaine have many similarities."

The sophomore Warbler set his fork down and stared at the table, "It's hard when you realize that you don't really know yourself as well as you thought you did."

"That's why I came to you, Luka," Wes whispered as he placed a hand on top of the younger teen's outstretched arm. "I know that you have dealt with a similar situation and I was wondering if you could help me out."

Luka looked up then and gave a small smile to the councilman. "I can try my best. What do you have planned?"

With a smirk, Wes leaned forward and whispered his plans to the sophomore, all the while keeping his gaze on the Warblers lead soloist who sat flustered at his dinner table, hands still busily punching away at his phone screen.

"Let's hope this plan works."

* * *

><p>Kurt picked at his dinner.<p>

He was sure that his dad and Carole were thinking of him as some sort of spoiled, rotten child, but he didn't care. He pushed his stew around his plate, separating the vegetables from the meat and spreading them out into neat little rows. Finally after everything seemed properly separated, he poked a piece of potato with his fork and nibbled on it gingerly.

"Kurt, quit playing with your food and eat."

"I'm eating, aren't I?" The boy huffed back to his father in response. He knew his little diva outburst was probably going to earn him a harsh scolding, but he didn't care. He would've rather been lying in bed anyways.

"What has gotten into you, kiddo?" Burt stared at his son in annoyance as the boy trained his blue eyes onto him. "I get it that you are mad or something, but you don't have to be so snippy about everything."

"You seem to forget that I'm always snippy," Kurt countered, popping another piece of potato into his mouth. From next to him, Finn chuckled and muttered something about being a diva under his breath.

"I don't care how upset you are, Kurt. You will be respectful at the table and you will be respectful to me and Carole, especially her because she prepared this wonderful meal for us."

Kurt rolled his eyes and set his fork down on the table, immediately not feeling up to eating anymore. "Can I be excused?"

"No."

"Why not?" The younger boy huffed out as he placed his head into his hands. "I'm not hungry and I just want to go lay down and go to sleep!"

"Don't you raise your voice! You're going to sit here and we're going to talk. I want to know why you suddenly have an attitude with all of us when none of us have done anything wrong to you!" Burt waved his fork around as his voice grew louder. Carole sensed the upcoming blow out between the two Hummel men and quickly reached a hand out to calm her husband's nerves.

It didn't work.

"I don't see why I have to sit down here and explain myself to all of you! I just want to go upstairs and go to bed! I'm not hungry, I don't want to eat, and I don't see why you expect me to sit here and stuff my face when I just don't feel like eating in the first place!"

Kurt was half sitting, half standing up from his seat now. Burt was shooting him an intense glare that said '_If you don't sit down right now…'_ but the younger boy didn't budge and slammed his hands down on the table.

"May I be excused?"

"NO YOU MAY NOT!" Burt yelled as he also stood up from his seat. He glared down at his son, face red with anger. He hadn't been this angry at Kurt in a long time and it truly felt terrible for him to lash out at his boy like that. Carole grabbed onto his arm once she noticed the redness of her husband's cheeks.

"Burt, please calm down. Your heart-"

Kurt instantly quieted down, tears filling his eyes as he watched his father practically hyperventilate over him. He plopped down into his chair and directed his gaze at his bare feet. He felt absolutely foolish.

Once everything seemed to have calmed down, Burt sat back in his chair and reached a hand across the table towards his son. Kurt did not reciprocate the gesture and instead held his locked hands up to his chin. Soft sniffles came out from the small boy's direction and everyone else in the room stared at him in shock.

"Yo dude, are you okay?" Finn asked, leaning down as he tried to get a good look at Kurt's face.

"This is about that Blaine kid, isn't it?" Burt asked matter-of-factly. When this question slipped from his mouth, Kurt looked up at him in shock. Immediately, his blue eyes fell onto Carole in horror and the woman panicked.

"I swear I said nothing, honey! I swear!"

Burt raised a hand to stop Kurt from flipping out, "She didn't have to tell me anything. I could just tell, Kurt. Call it father's intuition." He noticed the '_I don't believe you'_ look that his son shot at him and frowned, "What did that kid do to you?"

Kurt flinched in his seat as he battled with himself over whether or not to leave the table without answering. Tears were silently falling down his cheeks now and he could feel everyone's eyes burning holes into his skin. _How many times was that going to happen to him today?_

"He's dating Rachel, dad. Rachel!"

Burt sat back, shocked. "Rachel as in Finn's Rachel?" He shot a look over to Finn and noticed the lanky teen sitting there with a dumbfounded look on his face.

Kurt didn't answer him. Instead, his flight instinct kicked in and he rushed away from the table, running out of the room and tearing up the stairs. Burt stood up, ready to follow him when he felt a small hand grip his forearm. Carole was staring at him. She cocked her head to the side and Burt let his eyes fall onto the empty seat where Finn had been seated before.

Finn had gone after Kurt.

Burt sat back down, staring down at his stew with his heart in his throat. "What do you think is going on with our kids, Carole?"

"I think they're both heartbroken, honey." Carole whispered as she took her husband's hand. "I think Kurt was hoping that Blaine would be someone he could be with and I think that Finn still really cares about Rachel. All of this has just become too much for them… especially Kurt, since Blaine was supposedly gay, you know?"

Burt frowned. "I need to… I need to get some air," he whispered as he stood up from the table. Carole kept a hold of his hand and stood up herself.

"I'll come with you."

* * *

><p>Finn Hudson was furious.<p>

He was currently standing outside of his stepbrother's bedroom, listening to the smaller boy cry his eyes out in his bedroom over some stupid preppy boy. He couldn't believe his ears when he heard Kurt say that Blaine was going out with Rachel; he felt like someone ran over his heart with a school bus. It just _hurt_.

He couldn't imagine how Kurt was feeling though. Despite the fact that Finn Hudson sometimes seemed to be dumber than a doornail, he was able to read people sometimes. Also, it helped out a lot when Mercedes told him things about Kurt; she said that the boy had some serious feelings for that prep school boy and Kurt only confirmed these feelings when he admitted to Finn at Rachel's party that he was 'still trying to impress Blaine.'

Finn could only imagine how this Blaine/Rachel relationship was tearing the boy apart. Blaine was like Kurt… gay. Or at least Kurt had said he was. But now that the other boy was in a relationship with Rachel, well, that definitely changed things.

Was Blaine bisexual or was he just straight?

Either way, Finn wanted to kill him. He couldn't deny the strange angry feelings that filled his heart when he saw Kurt curled up in his bed like that, crying over some stupid over gelled, pompous idiot. Even though Finn wanted to scream at Rachel too for breaking 'girl/guy/whatever code' for stealing her friend's man, he really wanted to choke Blaine for hurting his new brother.

Grumbling, the lanky teen knocked a few times on his stepbrother's door before he fully stepped into the immaculate room. He walked as softly as he could over to the bed and sat down next to the coiled form in the mass of bedding.

"You do realize that you're still in your Dalton uniform right?"

It was true. Kurt was still wearing his gray dress slacks, white button down long sleeved shirt, and his Dalton tie. His blazer lay discarded on his vanity.

The taller teen reached out and placed a hand on Kurt's shaking shoulder, feeling the smaller boy tense up over the contact.

"Do you want to talk about all this, Kurt?"

The boy mewed a soft strand of words into his pillow that Finn couldn't understand so he proposition his stepbrother once more, hoping the boy would actually speak up this time.

Finally, the chestnut haired teen rose up out of his pillow and blanket cocoon and offered a watery response to his brother's question. "I guess so."

Finn stood up quickly, raising one hand to Kurt in wait. "Hold on a sec," he whispered, turning towards the door, "if we're gonna have a talk like this, I'm gonna go get some warm milk and cake."

Kurt suppressed a sad laugh as he watched his stepbrother duck through the doorway and head downstairs.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><span>AN: Aww, brotherly love! I hope this chapter came out alright. I've been a hard time trying to get this story to come out on paper the way it plays itself out in my head. I'll be pacing around and things will come to me as I'm walking, but as soon as I sit down, BOOM brain freeze. It sucks! Anyways, I'll post another chapter soon! Please review! And thanks to the reviewers on my last chapter! Much love to you guys!


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or Ryan Murphy. I am just an out-of-college daydreamer who sometimes gets into these writing funks and ends up tossing out a story after letting the idea sit in my brain for a few days!

**Confused**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Pairing: Kurt x Blaine , Rachel x Blaine

A/N: This takes place right after _BIOTA _and it's mostly about what happened between Kurt and Blaine during the entire Blaine-Rachel dating ordeal and what Kurt's feelings were like about the matter.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, can you help me for a minute?"<p>

If it weren't for the fact that he had a headache and had slightly dozed off when Finn went downstairs minutes just before, Kurt would've easily gotten up and went to help his stepbrother. However, after napping for a few minutes, his body had started to shut down from sleep. He had been curled up once more in his warm, downy duvet; his head nestled in a couple of his feathered pillows. Everything was just so comfortable.

So when he heard Finn's voice call up the stairs once, he instantly grew annoyed at the fact that he had to actually get up and move.

"Give me a second!" The shorter boy huffed as he flopped back into his pillows and closed his eyes; he would've rather been sleeping at that moment anyways.

"Kurt, please! I'm gonna drop everything if you don't hurry!"

Groaning, Kurt lifted his tired form from his bed and stumbled out of his room, meeting his brother on the stairs. The taller boy had his hands full with two steaming mugs of hot milk and he was trying to balance two bowls of cake in the crooks of his elbows. Carefully, Kurt reached over the mugs of milk and gently grabbed up the two bowls of dessert.

"You good now, Finn?" He yawned over his shoulder as he walked into his room.

"Yeah, I think I got everything!" Finn stretched his arms out, trying to get the tense pain to leave his elbows. Once he got everything situated, he entered Kurt's room and sat down on the bed.

Kurt was already leaning up against the headboard, his bowl of dessert nestled in his hands. He regarded Finn with a cool, blue stare and nodded his head to the side, as if to invite his brother to sit down next to him. The football player obliged.

"I couldn't figure out what to bring you. Mom had this cake and some chocolate cake downstairs and I thought about bringing the chocolate one, but she said I couldn't touch it because she was taking it to a bake sale tomorrow. So, I brought this!"

The darker haired teen gestured to the bowls that Kurt brought into the room. Both bowls were filled with a fluffy-looking white (_probably vanilla or angel food_, Kurt thought) cake and the dessert was covered in strawberries and whipped cream.

_Ahh, strawberry shortcake!_

Finn reached out, offering Kurt a mug of warm milk. The smaller teen smiled, graciously thanking his brother for the beverage before he took a long sip. He sighed in content at the contact of the warm drink to his lips and leaned back into his pillow fortress.

"I remember Carole mentioning the bake sale," Kurt whispered as he set his milk on the nightstand next to his bed. "She said something about having to make a couple of things to take with her. What else did she make? I was hoping to help her bake."

Finn shrugged as he started to dig into his cake, "I really don't know. She was mixing some eggs and stuff in a bowl when I came down to get this." He spooned a heaping bite of cake into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. "I think she called the thing a queef."

Kurt choked, his eyes wide in amusement. "She called it a WHAT?"

"A queef? I dunno. She was mixing eggs and spinach and some sort of cheese together and she was gonna put it into some pie crust. I can't remember what she called it though. It didn't look like a dessert to me, even though it smelled good." The older teen was talking with his mouth full. That act alone normally would've horrified Kurt, but he was too busy doubling over in laughter at his brother's word mishap.

"Oh Finn," he chuckled as he placed a hand on his bro's shoulder. "I think you meant that she was baking a _quiche_!"

"Whatever."

The darker haired teen glanced at his stepbrother and smiled at the way the boy was laughing; he was glad Kurt finally broke a smile. He hadn't really seen a genuine one in quite a while and just the sight of Kurt's grinning face made his heart grow a bit warmer.

"Are you done laughing at me yet?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the younger boy. Kurt continued to laugh for a few minutes more before he finally calmed and sat back against the bed's headboard. He wiped away a few tears before he glanced back at his bowl of cake.

"Thanks for that, Finn. I really needed it."

Finn grinned, "No prob, bro. You know I've got you."

The two new brothers smiled at each other before Kurt tossed his gaze back to his bowl. Finn's had gone empty long before Kurt had finished his laughing spell and now the taller boy's eyes were on his brother's dessert.

"You got me a huge piece of shortcake, Finn." Kurt stared back at the boy sitting next to him and smiled again; he used his spoon to cut a huge hunk off of his share and plopped the piece onto Finn's plate. "Eat that. I can't eat all this by myself."

"You've gotta eat something, dude. You've barely been eating these last few days anyways," Finn's dark eyes were serious then and Kurt somewhat shuddered underneath the boy's intense stare.

"I've been eating," Kurt whispered as he picked at his food. He hadn't bothered to take a bite yet, despite the fact that Finn was already munching on his new piece. "I just haven't been that hungry lately."

"Because of Blaine?"

Kurt looked down, pushing some of the strawberries around in the bowl. "I-I don't know actually. I just haven't felt like stuffing my face or anything, you know?"

"I'm the opposite," Finn swallowed, the cake Kurt gave him already gone and digesting. "I eat my feelings… sorta like a girl… except not."

The blue eyed boy raised a brow at Finn's statement, but let the boy continue.

"You, on the other hand, tend to shy away from food when you're upset. Don't think I haven't seen you do this before. You did it when you first transferred to Dalton, you did it when we first moved into this house, and you especially did it right before Valentine's Day."

Kurt blanched as he remembered the days before the Gap Attack, how he shuffled through the house on a murderous rampage. He especially remembered the look of shock on Finn's face when he came storming into the kitchen and grabbed up the radio, tossing it out of the house and into the driveway. When Finn had asked why he went all mental on the poor radio, Kurt had just huffed and stormed back upstairs.

He didn't dare tell Finn that the reason he killed the radio was because it was playing that damn Katy Perry song that made him originally fall in love with Blaine in the first place. That damned _Teenage Dream_. He had to kill the music before it killed him and thus, the radio died.

And he still wasn't going to tell Finn why the radio met an untimely death.

Sighing, Kurt set his dessert to the side, ignoring the parental glare that Finn was shooting at him. "I'm just a little upset about how this all went down."

Finn pushed the boy's discarded plate back towards him, but Kurt ignored it and continued what he was saying, "I guess you could say that I'm in shock a little over how everything happened. I mean, I didn't drink once at Rachel's party because I wanted to get to know Blaine better and instead of everything working in my favor, it backfired and once again, Rachel won."

"Huh?"

"She always wins. _Always_." Kurt frowned as he entwined his fingers and laid his locked hands on his stomach. "She'll always beat me, no matter what, whether it is in solos or men or whatever. She'll always win."

"Don't say that," Finn whispered. He reached out and placed a hand on his little bro's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "While I do care about Rachel, I just don't think that what she did was right. She screwed you over."

"I've done the same to her," Kurt murmured as he shrugged away from Finn's touch. "I tried to sabotage you and her last year, remember?"

Finn laughed quietly, "Yeah, I do. But that's different, I think."

"How so?"

The football player laid back against Kurt's mattress and crossed his arms behind his head, "Because I wasn't gay and you didn't really have a chance with me." He shot an apologetic look at the other boy and was relieved to see Kurt nodding at him. "Rachel and you eventually worked out your differences and I thought you guys were good friends. But then she goes and does this and it's like she took out two birds with one stone, you know?"

"That's probably the first time I've ever heard you be so philosophical, Finn Hudson."

The older boy grinned as he shot a look to his brother, "Whatever, dude. I'm awesome!"

Kurt smiled and rolled onto his side. "What did you mean by that anyways? The two birds with one stone thing?"

"I meant that she totally screwed us both over. She was trying to get back at me for pushing her away and she essentially stole your man. So we both got the shaft in this case."

Kurt had never heard Finn be so blunt about anything. What he said was true, in all honesty. Rachel had really gotten both of them with what she did, but she wasn't the only one to blame. Blaine had also known about Kurt's feelings and yet he still went with Rachel. True, he might have had things to work out, but it was still painful to deal with.

"Dude, you okay?"

Blue eyes shot upward as Kurt noticed Finn leaning closer to him. The older boy looked concerned as he stared down at the shorter teen. "You started to space out. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Just a little heartbroken, I guess." Kurt shrugged. "I was hoping that Blaine would be…"

"The one?"

"I, uh… I dunno. I guess so? I was hoping that he'd be more than just a friend to me, you know? I thought he knew how I felt, but I guess he didn't care." The smaller boy closed in on himself then and the action didn't go unnoticed by his stepbrother.

"Did you tell him how you felt?"

"Sorta," Kurt mumbled as he wrapped his arms around himself. "I feel so stupid, Finn. I don't get why I'm so emotional about all this. I'm better than that. I've handled worse. I mean, I freaking handled Karofsky bullying the hell out of me. I've handled being passed over for solo after solo in any glee club I've ever been in and I've dealt with people calling me names and everything."

He sighed as he felt his eyes start to water again, "But with this… with Blaine, I feel like everything's just shut down… like I broke something and I just can't fix it. Like I really messed this up."

Finn opened his mouth to say something, but Kurt kept talking, his voice cracking more and more as he spoke.

"I feel so weak, Finn, because I ruined it. I told Blaine how I felt before Valentine's Day and he told me that he wasn't ready for any relationships and then the minute he told me about Rachel, I flipped out and said some things to him that I shouldn't have and then he said some stuff back to me and we sort of skidded to a stop then."

"And you haven't talked to him since?"

"No," Kurt wiped away a few tears that started to run down his cheeks. "He's been trying to text me all day today, but I haven't answered. That's the only contact we've had in the last few days."

Finn raised an eyebrow as he looked down at his feet, "Why has he been texting you?"

"I sorta had a breakdown at Warbler practice today. The seniors had me stay after and explain to them what was going on and I kinda ratted Blaine out. I think he's texting me so that he can tell me to die or something."

The smaller boy continued, "But I don't want to have that conversation right now. I feel lame enough as it is; I don't think I could deal with Blaine screaming at me right now."

Finn stretched his limbs out as he rolled onto his side to face Kurt. He reached a hand out and grabbed his brother's, giving it a squeeze. "Listen Kurt, if you ever want to talk about anything, I'm here you know… and I could totally kick that Blaine dude's ass if you want me to. I don't care. I kinda feel like kicking his ass anyways since he broke your heart and stole my woman."

"But you aren't even with Rachel," Kurt stated matter-of-factly.

The lanky boy grinned, "Doesn't matter. We may not be together, but she sure as hell shouldn't be with him. He should be with you."

Kurt's blue-grey eyes brightened then, giving them a green sheen to them. "You really think that?"

Finn nodded, "Of course I do. I know I may have been a bit stupid when it came to you a year ago, but now that we're bros and all, I understand you more… and I do know that Blaine makes you really happy."

"He does."

"And you are always talking about him. For a while, I was getting sick of hearing about him. I didn't even know the guy, but you kept on bringing him up in conversation. Then you put that picture of him in your locker and I knew you were serious. When you transferred to Dalton, I sort of expected that he'd be there for you and he has and that makes me happy because I feel like shit for not protecting you better while you were at McKinley and-"

"Finn-"

The older boy held a hand up to stop his stepbrother from speaking, "Just listen to me, Kurt." He locked his dark eyes to Kurt's light ones, "Blaine has made you happier than anyone has as of late. I know this, mom and Burt know this, all of New Directions knows this. We all do. So, to see you so upset over _him_, it pisses me off."

He signed and squeezed Kurt's hand again, "I just hope you guys get this sorted out soon. Even if it ends up with you two being just friends."

Kurt nodded as he wiped away some freefalling tears with his free hand. "I don't know if that will happen."

"Only time will tell, right dude?"

"I suppose so," Kurt looked down at their interlocked hands and smiled. "Do you realize that if this were a year ago, I probably would've died from holding hands with you?"

Finn grinned, "Well, it's a good thing your crush on me is over. 'Cause wouldn't this be considered incest or something?"

Kurt laughed, "I think so! Gross."

And the two boys laughed to themselves.

* * *

><p>"God, Kurt! Answer your phone!"<p>

Wes smiled to himself as he sat on Blaine's bed, watching the younger teen pace frantically around the small room. He had been going at it for at least an hour now; they had both gone to Blaine's room to go over music selections for regionals and the soloist had barely bothered to even look at the sheet music Wes had brought over.

It was amusing to say the least.

Never in the last few years that Wes had known Blaine had he known the boy to become so frantic over another boy. When Kurt first showed up at Dalton's doorstep as a McKinley spy, Blaine was smitten… though he'd never ever admit it. The other Warblers saw it though, especially within the first minute that they noticed Blaine come running down the hall with his hands locked tight on another guy. Wes wasn't an idiot; he knew that Kurt wasn't a new student. New students always got their blazers the very first day that they transferred. Unfortunately though, as quick as the boy had shown up, he had disappeared and Wes thought he had seen the last of the mysterious nymph boy.

Then David came walking through the halls with the same spy the very next day, his hand on the smaller boy's elbow as he walked him into the empty Warbler rehearsal hall. When Wes saw the kid and saw how nervous he was, he went straight to Blaine, especially since the junior lead was the first person to show the Warblers off to the kid. When he told Blaine that the spy had returned, he didn't miss the way Blaine's hazel eyes lit up and he definitely didn't miss the way Blaine had practically _skipped_ to the common room._ Skipped!_

From then on, everything went so fast. The two boys had become best friends; the Warblers started seeing less and less of Blaine on weeknights, only to find out that he had been driving two hours - _two freaking hours_ – to Lima just to hang out with Kurt. Then Blaine came to the Warblers one day with a request for Kurt to audition for them; turns out the boy was transferring and he, according to Blaine, would be _perfect_ for the Warblers.

And so it was, Kurt auditioned, blew everyone away with his rare countertenor voice, and made it into the Warblers… and things hadn't been the same since.

Though things got off to a rocky start with Wes, Kurt, and the other Warblers (Wes particularly would like to forget the tenseness of Kurt's very first day with them), everything became peachy once the countertenor had finally began to blend in with his peers.

Of course, it didn't fail that the Warblers had something new to amuse themselves with: the blossoming relationship between their lead soloist and their newest member. The tension between the two of them could be cut with a knife; every single practice was a sex riot to the other Warblers. Blaine was uber flirtatious; Kurt was uber affectionate… the two were quite the pair, to say the least.

As it was, now with the drama of the two not talking, Wes found himself with the dilemma of trying to solve the problem. He, as much as the other Warblers, wanted to see things work out between his two friends. He had grown close to Blaine since the boy had transferred there just a few years before and he had grown rather close to Kurt since the boy came in a few months prior. He knew of both of their backstories and how they had both been hurt previously by people that they thought were their peers and friends. He knew how they both had been scared of romance and scared of relationships and he knew that they were both madly in love with each other… if only he knew how to get one of them to finally confess their feelings.

He knew Kurt's feelings on the matter and he had been rather disappointed with Blaine when he found out that Kurt had told him of his feelings following the Gap Attack. Wes wasn't a shipper, not usually, but in this case, he was waiting for the two boys to get together and form the powerhouse couple _Klaine_ - a name that Jeff had thrown out one day at lunch as the Warblers were joking around about the two.

They had to become Klaine sooner or later…

Sighing, Wes leaned back on the bed and watched as Blaine pulled his hair for the umpteenth time before throwing his phone on his desk.

"You alright there, Anderson?" The Asian boy asked casually as he raked a hand through his own hair; a smirk plastered itself on his face as he watched Blaine's angry hazel eyes lock onto him.

"I can't believe you would ask me that question," Blaine huffed as he threw himself down into his desk chair. "You're the one who's threatening Kurt's position in the Warblers! He'll be heartbroken if he gets cut from the group. Glee club is his life!"

"That's not my problem, Blaine, and you know it. I'm the leader of this group and David, Thad, and I have decided that your drama with Hummel isn't something that the group can deal with right now." Wes tried to act as calmly as he could, even though he really wanted to stand up and shake the junior silly. "If you want to protect Kurt from getting cut, then you're just gonna have to try harder. Try your best."

He didn't miss the way Blaine's face fell as he leaned back into his chair, looking down at his hands. "I _am_ trying, Wes. I'm trying_ so_ hard… but I just don't know what to do."

He stuttered, "_I can't_- we can't lose him."

Wes definitely didn't miss that tidbit. His face lit up in an evil smile as he caught how upset Blaine was truly getting over all of this; he hoped that the boy would finally pull his head out of his ass soon… and if he didn't, then he hoped that Luka would be able to get Blaine riled up enough to finally make a move.

Grinning, Wes stood up from the bed and grabbed up his sheet music. He turned to the dark haired boy and sighed, "I wish I could help you, Anderson, but this is your battle and ultimately, the results lie within you and Kurt. You've got a few days; don't freak yourself out so much." He walked over to the door and shot one last look back at the soloist, noting the unshed tears that lay behind dark lashes.

"I'm sure everything will work itself out."

He left the room then, holding the sheet music close to his chest. _Just wait until the other guys hear about this!_

* * *

><p>Kurt and Finn sat on his bed and talked for a few more hours.<p>

It was nice for the two of them to be able to have a brotherly heart to heart. For Kurt, it meant that he had another person that he could trust to listen to him pour his feelings out. After a few hours of the two of them just sitting there and chatting, Finn yawned and decided to hit the sack, claiming he was super tired and that he wanted to get to the school early so he could talk to Rachel (_what that meant_, Kurt had no idea, but he didn't bother to ask). After he left the room, Kurt checked his phone again and sighed sadly when he saw more and more texts from Blaine in his inbox. Grumbling, he deleted the mess of texts without bothering to even look at them.

He didn't want to deal with Blaine Anderson right now.

Rolling off of his bed, Kurt shuffled downstairs. He could hear his father and Carole talking quietly to themselves in the kitchen and he braced himself: he was going to apologize for his brash behavior earlier.

"Dad? Carole? Can we talk?" He whispered as he stepped into the kitchen; his arms full of dirty dishes.

Carole took one look at Kurt's full arms and took the two mugs and bowls from his grasp. "Did you like the shortcake?"

"Yes, it was delicious. Thank you," he lied. Finn had eaten the piece of cake that he brought for Kurt after the younger boy pushed it away several times. He just wasn't hungry.

"What did you want to talk about, kiddo?" Burt asked as he took a sip of coffee. He was watching Kurt with sad eyes and it broke the teen's heart to see his dad so upset.

"I wanted to apologize for how I acted earlier," Kurt frowned. "I was being a complete priss and you guys didn't deserve my sass. I'm really sorry about that."

Carole smiled and placed a hand on her stepson's shoulder, "It's alright, honey. We understand. Things are tough right now."

Burt nodded in agreement with his wife and stood up, holding his arms open. Kurt rushed into them, snuggling into his dad's embrace. "You know, Kurt, if you ever need to talk, Carole and I are always here for you. _Always_. You don't have to deal with this stuff alone."

Kurt could feel the tears beginning to brew behind his lashes and he sighed shakily. _Damn him and his freaking emotions._ He smiled at his dad, "I know, dad. I know."

"Did you and Finn talk? He didn't really say much when he came down earlier," Carole said as she watched two of her men hug. A sweet smile was on her face as she stared.

"He and I talked, yes. I'm glad that I have a big brother to confide in, even if he's only a few months older than me," Kurt offered a smile to his stepmom and she smiled back. "I guess I didn't really think of taking advantage of my new family until now, but I'm glad I have you all here. I love you guys."

"We love you too, kiddo." Burt whispered as he pressed a kiss to his son's brown hair. Carole then joined their embrace and sighed happily against the two men.

"If only Finn were in here," she chuckled.

"Dude, a group hug?" A voice came from the doorway, followed by loud booming footsteps. A tall, lean figure slammed into the embrace and long arms wrapped around Kurt and his parents. "Good thing I came in here to get some cake, otherwise I would've missed it!"

"You ate enough cake already, Finn! Gosh, you're gonna be morbidly obese before you're even 21!"

The family laughed at that, but stayed in their embrace. _It was nice to be like this… closer._

Kurt smiled more genuinely this time.

* * *

><p><span>AN: I couldn't get past the cheese in this chapter. Part of me was cringing while trying to write this lovely family moment because my own family is falling apart around me as I write. I suppose this entire cheeseball scene could be inspired by what I wish was happening in my family right now: understanding and love. Woe is me! Anyways, enough about my drama… I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! I appreciate them (I really love reviews too, heheh). Thanks for reading and please, please, please review! It'll make me SUPER happy! OH, and the queef-quiche moment totally happened to me once. I brought some quiche over to my neighbor's house one day and my friend couldn't get the name of the dish right; when she said queef, I almost died. I still giggle to this day whenever I hear someone say 'quiche'!


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or Ryan Murphy. I am just an out-of-college daydreamer who sometimes gets into these writing funks and ends up tossing out a story after letting the idea sit in my brain for a few days!

**Confused**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Pairing: Kurt x Blaine , Rachel x Blaine

A/N: This takes place right after _BIOTA _and it's mostly about what happened between Kurt and Blaine during the entire Blaine-Rachel dating ordeal and what Kurt's feelings were like about the matter.

* * *

><p>"<em>It's Blaine… he's interested in Rachel."<em>

Burt rolled onto his side and gazed at the picture that lay on his nightstand. It was one of him, his first wife, and Kurt; the three of them sitting in a garden, sharing a picnic lunch. Little Kurt was grinning up at the camera as he sat in his mother's lap and Burt was seated behind the two, his arms protectively wrapped around their bodies. They had taken that picture on Kurt's fourth birthday, when he had insisted on having a picnic instead of a party because 'he wanted to feed the ants too.' Just the memory of that particular day brought both smiles and tears to Burt's eyes as he gazed at the old faded photo.

He had failed his son.

He didn't know why he didn't remember it first, but earlier that evening, when Kurt had come out and told everyone that Blaine was now dating Rachel, Burt had forgotten all about the little chat they had in their kitchen just a few nights prior. The emotions that came out during that little spat were mostly centered around Kurt's idea to allow a drunken Blaine to spend the night in his room; not once during the last few days had Burt remembered what Kurt had told him about Blaine and his sexual experimentation.

But now it all made sense…

Why Kurt was coming home immediately after Warbler practice instead of hanging out at the Lima Bean like he usually did. Why Kurt came storming through the house with just a muttered hello instead of a vivid chit chat about his day spent with _Blaine_. And why the boy had come home this evening in a fit of tears and fought with his father.

It was all this Blaine kid's fault.

Grumbling, Burt turned his attentions away from the family photo and glanced over at his sleeping new wife. Despite the fact that she wasn't Kurt's biological mother, she had really done a great job at handling the boy earlier that evening when Kurt had come home in tears. Just the thought of the whole blended family hugging downstairs just hours before made Burt's heart swell just a bit as he realized how much things had changed over the last few months.

Time hadn't actually been generous to neither the Hummels nor the Hudsons and it seemed that now, someone was giving them a_ tiny_ break. Not a large one by any means, but a small one. Burt and Carole now had each other after years spent alone following the deaths of their spouses and Kurt and Finn had a brother they could now rely on.

Now if only the two boys could sort out their love lives (not that they really needed to, they were still young), but having two mopey teenage boys roaming around made everything strange. Burt was used to seeing Kurt shuffle around the house with an aura that read 'I'm fine', but over the last few months, he started to see that aura break. Sure, they were gradual breaks, but they were evident. He saw the way his son's eyes clouded over sometimes, but then Kurt would place his mask back on and act like everything was fine, even after Burt would try to sucker him into a talk.

There was one thing, rather one_ person_, who tended to be the main one to make or break Kurt's icy exterior… and that person was _Blaine_.

Burt had been around Finn long enough to know what a boy in love looked like. Finn had been bouncing back and forth between a couple of girls for the last year alone and whenever he was in love, he had this dopey look on his face. For the last few months, Kurt had a strange look on his face - not as dopey as Finn's - but it definitely was one of _those _looks.

And once again, it was because of _Blaine_.

That kid seemed to have some sort of magic power over Kurt that Burt just couldn't understand. From what he had seen of the prep school boy, Burt knew that he was polite and well-mannered, but that was about it. He was fashionable and knew a thing or two about football, but he had never been around enough for Burt to really get to know him. Deep down, he wondered if this Blaine was only a perfect gentleman around other people and then acted a completely different way around his son.

"Burt?"

His thoughts burst as he glanced down and saw that Carole was staring at him. Her sleepy eyes blinked open and closed slowly as a yawn slid out of her mouth. She reached up and brushed her hand across his face, giving him a small smile.

"Are you thinking about Kurt again?"

"Yeah," Burt whispered as he curled up close to his wife, breathing in her floral scented body. "I was just thinking that I should've known what was going on with him. I mean, he told me that Blaine was interested in Rachel and I forgot all about it."

"When did he tell you this?" Carole asked as she leaned into her husband's touch.

"Not too long ago, the night after I caught Blaine in bed with him… remember when I told you about how we had a talk about him being inappropriate? Well, he mentioned Blaine and Rachel to me before I told him that he needed to ask me about having sleepovers… and I guess I sort of forgot everything after that."

"You were a little angry. That's understandable, honey."

Burt shrugged off Carole's reassurances and stared up at the wall. He felt so foolish; he should've realized that Kurt's feelings for the other boy were stronger than what he thought they were. It may have not been love, but it certainly was a crush… and it slightly hurt him to think that his boy was once again experiencing unrequited love.

Love hurts, unfortunately.

Sighing, the elder Hummel reached over and clicked off his lamp before he turned back towards his tired wife. "I just hope that Kurt feels better soon, you know? Same with Finn since Rachel's in on this deal too."

"I know, I know." Carole murmured as she snuggled closer to him, "Only time will tell how things go." She closed her eyes and also added, "I suppose we should get some sleep; if the boys want to talk again tomorrow, we may end up being up all night!"

Burt chuckled and closed his eyes as well. Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

><p>Finn lay in his bed, staring at the wall as if it were getting ready to collapse down onto him.<p>

He couldn't believe what had all gone down earlier that evening with him, Kurt, and with the rest of the family. Part of him was still in shock that Rachel, _his_ Rachel, was dating a _gay_ guy… _Kurt's_ gay guy.

Everything seemed to happen so fast: from the party to spin the bottle, and now, to this.

Finn remembered going to school and seeing Rachel bouncing off the walls as she went past. He overheard her telling Quinn something about having an amazing date, but she didn't really get to go into detail because Mr. Schue came in and started talking to them about finding songs that didn't glorify alcohol consumption. Then he remembered coming home and hearing his parents discussing something about Kurt in hushed tones before they completely quit when he walked into the room.

Of course, they had been talking about Kurt because he had a sort of breakdown upon coming home from school today; so when Kurt had actually flipped out at the dinner table, Finn went to him mostly because he knew that his little bro needed a shoulder to cry on, plus Finn was wanting to squeeze out as much info about the Rachel-Blaine affair as he could.

The stuff that Kurt had told him pissed him off, to be honest. From finding out that Blaine had compared Kurt to _Karofsky_ of all people (Finn had to stop himself from hopping in his truck and driving the two hours to Dalton so that he could kick Blaine's ass) and from finding out about how Rachel bet Kurt that she would win Blaine in the long run… it was just unsettling.

Finn and the other ND guys (consisting of Puck, Sam, Mike, and Artie) had been trying their hardest to be better at being there for Kurt, despite the fact that he didn't go to McKinley anymore. They all felt like shit for not really protecting the boy while he was getting thrown around at the school and they had all vowed to watch Kurt's back whenever the boy needed them too. In fact, the girls had joined in on that vow as well and yet, to see Rachel all of a sudden more interested in her own well-being than Kurt's (by stealing her friend's crush, that is), it seemed so weird.

Finn knew Rachel well enough to know that she never stopped going after something she truly desired, but he always thought better of her when it came to hurting her friends. Whenever she did something absolutely wretched to someone, the guilt usually ate at her until she apologized. However, in this instance, he wondered if Kurt would even accept her apology – or Blaine's for that matter – if things had gotten _that_ bad.

Someone needed to talk to Rachel about this. Someone that was _not_ him.

Kurt had told him that he was sure that the other Warblers were laying into Blaine, especially since the other boy had been texting Kurt non-stop since their epic fail of a Warbler practice; so why couldn't someone talk to Rachel about this entire ordeal? Finn allowed his mind to race with probable people that could talk some sense into the talented girl.

Finally someone came to mind.

Grabbing his phone off of the floor, Finn punched out a text message to a certain super fab diva, the one girl who had Kurt's back no matter what: _Mercedes Jones_.

* * *

><p><span>AN: Okay so Kurt and Blaine weren't in this chapter minus a few mentions, but it's okay: they'll be in the next one, I promise! Anyways, sorry this is so short. I'll update this more sooner or later! I've got another story I need to finish and then I have a few other story ideas in my head that I may take on later! Please review (I'm seeing a lot of alerts and favs, but hardly any reviews… it's rather discouraging *insert sad face here*) and thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or Ryan Murphy. I am just an out-of-college daydreamer who sometimes gets into these writing funks and ends up tossing out a story after letting the idea sit in my brain for a few days!

**Confused**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Pairing: Kurt x Blaine , Rachel x Blaine

A/N: This takes place right after _BIOTA _and it's mostly about what happened between Kurt and Blaine during the entire Blaine-Rachel dating ordeal and what Kurt's feelings were like about the matter.

* * *

><p>Days like this were the main reason Kurt hated having to drive the two hour trek to Dalton.<p>

The boy had not fallen asleep until very late thanks to the previous night's series of events. Usually Kurt was in bed before ten (maybe even earlier than that considering how tired he was) and then he would rise from the grave around four in the morning to do an abbreviated form of his skin care routine before he had to be out of the house by 5 AM. However, the things that happened over the course of last night had the blue eyed boy lying in bed wide awake until quite a bit after midnight; it wasn't until after one that the teen had finally fallen asleep. So, when his alarm clock went off at 4 AM, Kurt found himself struggling to roll out of bed.

Today was going to be a very zombie-fied day.

Yawning, Kurt reached one hand off of the steering wheel and changed the radio station to something more _alive_. His eyes burned with exhaustion and he blinked a few times before yawning once more.

Why in the world did he even bother going to school today?

Westerville, Ohio was a good two hours away from Lima and because Kurt didn't board at Dalton – he just couldn't afford to, not after the steep tuition his dad and Carole were paying for him to go there – he had to drive the long drive to and from the school each day. Luckily, the Warblers (who sometimes liked to have impromptu practices on the weekends) were understanding of his situation and would allow him to miss practice on the weekends if it wasn't an emergency or a very much needed rehearsal. Other than the glee club, Kurt didn't have anything else to worry about when it came to leaving Dalton in order to go home. He hardly had any group projects, so he didn't have to stay after school for any of that. The only real times he stayed behind at Dalton were… because of Blaine.

But those meetings wouldn't be happening anytime soon. Not in the near future, that is.

Groaning at the thought of the hazel eyed boy, Kurt turned the radio up louder, allowing the sounds of Lady Gaga blast in the car. He slowly began to sing along, waking up his vocal cords as he drove down the interstate towards Westerville. The faster he got to the school, the quicker he could get a cup of coffee and maybe some breakfast.

To be honest, the boy was starving. He had barely eaten the night before, nor had he really had a full meal since the beginning of the week. At the moment, his stomach was protesting against him not eating before he left Lima, but he really didn't have the time (or energy for that matter) to head downstairs and fix himself a meal. He thought about making a pot of coffee, but decided against it when he realized that brewing a pot would probably wake his parents up hours before they normally needed to be awake and he didn't want to ruin their sleep. So, he decided to just pick up a cup of joe at the local coffee shop in Westerville. He'd get breakfast at the school.

Feeling his eyes grow heavy, Kurt quickly reached over and turned up the A/C, letting the ice cold air smack him in the face like a slushie facial. That was one thing that he oddly missed about McKinley… while he despised having his clothes ruined, at least the slushie facials woke him up in the morning. He totally could've used one of those right now.

A pathetic chuckle lapsed out of his mouth when he realized the horror that was his ridiculous feelings towards the absence of an early morning slush attack.

"I must be tired."

* * *

><p>Another hour and half later, plus a quick stop to the Westerville Whip coffee house, Kurt pulled up in front of Dalton Academy.<p>

He parked his Navigator as close to the school as possible and dragged himself into the school, finding salvation when he finally hit the cafeteria.

Grabbing up a healthy breakfast of a fresh cut fruit salad parfait with granola, the teen shuffled into the dining hall, his eyes scouting out an empty table. Unfortunately, the first thing his sleepy eyes caught was the gaze of a certain hazel eyed tenor. He frowned.

"Hey Kurt!"

Wes was waving at him to come and sit down at their usual table; Blaine, David, and a few of the other Warblers were watching him and from across the hall, Kurt could see some of the other Warblers staring at him as well. Obviously they were curious to see how he was holding up, considering the massive meltdown he had during practice just the day before.

He instantly grew hot with embarrassment over the memory of his dramatic exit from the school yesterday. _Oh if only he could crawl into a hole and die…_

"Earth to Kurt Hummel?"

Wes was still waving at him, so Kurt sauntered up to the table, eyes locked only on the Asian boy. He was not about to look anywhere near Blaine; he knew that if he locked eyes with the soloist again, he was done for. The other guy would probably try to talk to him about the massive amount of text messages he sent or something bogus like that and Kurt really wasn't feeling up to having a huge conversation at the time.

"Morning Wes," he mumbled as he stared sleepily at the senior. Wes sheepishly smiled in return and stared up at Kurt's face.

"Oh my God, man… you look… uhh…"

"Like I've been hit by a semi-truck?" Kurt deadpanned, his eyes blinking back the sleep that threatened to take over. "I know. I had a rough night."

"Obviously," someone from the table added; Kurt didn't know who, but he wasn't about to look because he could _feel_ Blaine's eyes boring holes into his skin. It was uncomfortable to say the least.

The Asian councilman shrugged a shoulder outwards as he gestured towards the table, "Are you going to eat with us this morning, Kurt?"

Instantly, the countertenor tensed up. He didn't want to sit anywhere near Blaine today, not right now. He opened up his mouth to protest, but found that nothing came out. It wasn't until he felt someone step up behind him that the tables turned.

"Morning Hummel."

Blue eyes shot to the right as Kurt glanced over to see who was greeting him. Immediately he was met with a genuine pearly white smile; he let his eyes gaze upwards a bit and smiled when he saw a pair of gorgeous emerald orbs staring down at him. He knew those kind eyes: it was Luka, one of the few sophomore Warblers. The taller teen was staring down at him with a Cheshire grin.

"I was wondering if you'd like to join me for breakfast today, if that's alright."

Kurt stared at Luka and noticed how calm the boy seemed. A blush erupted on his cheeks as he nodded slowly, accepting Luka's offer. _Anything to get away from Blaine._

"Umm, sure." He whispered.

"Great!" Luka grinned and then started forward. "I usually sit back here with Jeff and the other guys. You are more than welcome to come along!"

Kurt turned towards his Warbler leader and offered an apologetic smile, to which Wes accepted with a smile of his own. "Tell the other guys I said hello," the Asian stated as he watched the slender teen follow slowly behind Luka.

_His plan was working!_

He knew the plan was in effect based on the audible growl of anger he heard erupt from behind his shoulder. _Sounds like precious Blainey-boo is jealous!_

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the McKinley High parking lot, an angry teenage girl was leaning up against her car.<p>

Mercedes Jones had been standing outside for the last ten minutes, her arms crossed over her chest as she watched car after car pull into the parking spots around her. Any moment now, the objects of her attentions would pull up and Mercedes could finally open up the can of whoop ass that she had been saving for a special occasion… a special occasion such as this one.

When she had gotten a text from Finn last night, she wasn't expecting to read what she thought she read. However, after texting back and forth with the lanky footballer, it was obvious that what he said was true and that Mercedes had to do what she had to do.

She had to avenge her boy.

Biting her lip, she found her eyes locking onto a cute little red Beetle bug car: _Rachel Berry's_. Cracking her knuckles, Mercedes advanced as she watched Rachel pull her tiny car into a parking space between Mike Chang's sports car and Quinn's baby blue Jetta.

"Oh, good morning, Mercedes!" The soprano called as she practically bounced out of her car. "How are you?"

"OH HELL TO THE NO, RACHEL BERRY! YOU DID NOT-"

Rachel stood back, her brows furrowing as she watched the angry girl storm up to her. As much as she wanted to turn on her heel and run, the lead singer stood her ground and propped herself up on her tippy toes to become more intimidating.

Her stance did not bother Mercedes one bit; the other girl marched right up to Rachel's face and stabbed a finger into the smaller girl's chest.

"How could you hurt my boy like that?"

The lighter skinned girl stepped back, rocking on her heels as she started at her friend with a confused look on her face. "What? What do you mean?"

"You know what the hell I mean, Rachel Berry! Why are you macking on my boy's man?"

Once again, a bewildered look spread across the shorter girl's features as she stared into Mercedes' dark eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Her questions were starting to rag on the African American girl's nerves; grumbling under her breath, Mercedes wiggled her fingers and stared down at her friend once again, as if she were daring the girl to ask another stupid question.

Rachel's eyes widened as she finally realized what the other girl was going on about. A faint smile popped up on her face as she quickly gained a dreamy look in her eyes, "You're talking about Kurt and Blaine, aren't you?"

"No shit, Sherlock." Mercedes growled as she leaned up against Rachel's car. "Why are you doing this to Kurt? You know how he feels about prep school boy!"

"His name isn't 'prep school boy', it's Blaine Warbler." Rachel muttered quietly as she locked eyes with her glee mate. "And yes, I know about Kurt's feelings for Blaine… but, as you obviously saw the other night at my house, Blaine and I have a chemistry that far outshines whatever feelings that Kurt may have for him."

"What in the hell are you rambling about?"

A huge grin forced itself on Rachel's cheeks as she bounced up and down on her toes, "Blaine Warbler took me out on a date a couple of nights ago and it was _magical_. I could feel the magnetic forces between us pulling us together! It's like we were meant to be. I mean, he's a lead singer and so am I. We both have _amazing_ talent and good looks, so our children will be stars. AND his face tastes awesome!"

Mercedes stepped back, fighting to restrain herself from wrapping her fingers around Miss Berry's thin neck and choking the life out of her. All this talk about Blaine was pissing her off. She couldn't bear to hear it anymore; Kurt didn't deserve this, not after all the shit that had happened just months before. As memories of her broken boo flooded her mind, Mercedes felt something snap in the back of her mind.

She pushed herself forward, eyes flaming in rage. "How dare you, you selfish little brat! You went and stole the ONE thing from Kurt that he wanted more than anything. You've always done this; when Kurt wants something, you want it too! You've stolen solo after solo from him and now you've taken his man! How dare you! You disgust me!"

Rachel stumbled backwards as if she had been smacked in the face by a block of ice, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Mercedes yelled, earning odd stares from passersby. "You were there when Kurt came to us about Blaine and the Gap incident. You were so busy fawning over Finn to even help Kurt out then and now look at you! You are so selfish! I cannot believe you!"

The Jewish girl's eyes narrowed as she stood back up on her tippy toes once again. "You should be happy for Kurt and for me! I'm helping Kurt out here! If Blaine Warbler actually ends up being straight or bi, then I will have helped Kurt out immensely! How would you feel if the guy you liked and possibly even dated in the future later broke up with you because he found out he liked girls or something? Hmm?"

Mercedes frowned; she had never really thought of it that way. However, the more and more she thought about Blaine and the things she had seen him do over the few times they had actually hung out together, something clicked in her brain.

"Have you ever really been around prep school boy for more than an hour? That kid screams gay! He loves a lot of the stuff that Kurt does, even though he likes football and stuff. But Kurt is the same way; he has different likes and dislikes! Blaine has to be gay!"

The lead singer laughed and rolled her eyes, "I think he must've been confused because he has to be straight. That kiss we shared was amazing. I felt fireworks!"

"He was drunk, Rachel." Mercedes growled her words out in anger as she glared down at the smaller girl.

"I already bet Kurt that I can see if Blaine is truly straight or not. I'm going to go to the Lima Bean with him sometime tomorrow and I'm going to kiss that Warbler with everything I have and you know what? He's gonna be straight and he's gonna be my boyfriend and you and Kurt will end up eating your words! I promise it!"

Then the tiny girl turned on her heel, as if she were ending the argument. Mercedes reached out to grab her and possibly throttle her, but the soprano dodged her arms and rushed across the parking lot.

"Just you wait, Mercedes! I'm telling you, he's straight and we're gonna be together!" The girl rushed through the parking lot as the tardy bell began to chime outside. "And when we're together, both you and Kurt can have a huge slice of humble pie!"

_I'm gonna slice and dice that bitch_, Mercedes thought as she watched the brunette slink into the school. With a groan, the diva whipped out her cell phone and started across the parking lot.

She hoped with everything in her soul that Rachel freaking selfish priss Berry got her just desserts when she kissed Blaine again.

* * *

><p>"So, what did Luka want?"<p>

Kurt shrugged out of the weird bro hug that he was getting from David as he walked past their table. Breakfast was ending and the first classes of the day were starting, so Kurt was heading towards the trash bins to toss away his partially eaten parfait and empty coffee cup. As he was walking past his usual table, he was suddenly stopped by a brow wagging David and a grinning Wes.

They were wondering what Luka had wanted when he asked Kurt to join him for breakfast.

Honestly, Kurt was afraid to tell them. Actually, he wasn't afraid to tell _them_, he was afraid to tell them in front of the person who was currently staring at him with an intense glare: _Blaine_.

The more and more he thought about it, the more the chestnut haired boy thought of how he didn't care if Blaine knew what Luka had asked. Blaine didn't deserve to get upset over the fact that another boy was interested in him. Blaine wasn't gay; he was bisexual, maybe even straight. He said so himself during their fight at the Lima Bean just days before. Plus, the tenor had also compared him to freaking _Dave Karofsky_… and if that didn't knock the other teen down a couple of notches in Kurt's eyes, then he didn't know what would do it.

With a dreamy smile on his lips, Kurt breathed out – probably more dramatic than he really meant to – to the other guys, "Luka asked me out for coffee this evening."

A gulp came from behind Wes, obviously Blaine, and the rest of the table of Warblers stared at their lead singer in horror. Meanwhile, David and Wes were trembling with amusement over the bristling aura coming from the boy seated behind them.

Wes spoke up first, "So, it's kind of like a date then?"

Kurt shrugged – honestly, he did not know if Luka liked him like that or not, but the boy was kind and handsome, so it had to mean something, right? "I have no idea… I guess so?"

"Well then congrats are in order, Hummel!" David clapped his hand on the smaller boy's shoulder and smiled. "You two would look so cute together."

Kurt blushed and in the background, Blaine turned red in anger.

"I don't know about that, David, but thank you." The countertenor let a sweet smirk take over his face before he turned back to head towards the trash bins. "I'll see you guys at lunch. Have a great day!"

The other Warblers offered their goodbyes, all except Blaine, who was sitting in his seat giving death glares to the salt and pepper shakers sitting in front of him.

"You alright, Anderson?" Trent asked from beside the boy.

A hand slammed down on the table, causing a loud thud as well as making the table quake under the force of the contact. Blaine stood up then, grabbing up his breakfast tray as he started to storm across the room after Kurt.

"I'm a-fucking-okay!"

As the lead soloist rushed after the blue eyed boy, Wes mentally high-fived himself. _Everything was going to plan…_

* * *

><p><span>AN: Argh, this chapter did not want to come out the way I wanted it to. Sorry if it bit the dust or anything; I kept going back and adding stuff or removing stuff and it still didn't work. Oh well. Anyways, thanks to all my reviewers from the last chapter. I guess whining a bit actually works, haha. No really, I do love me some reviews! They bring me great joy, so present me with more… please! I love you! Oh and I still want to punch BIOTA!Rachel Berry in the face... umm and I have no idea what kind of cars the Glee clubbers drive, so I improvised! However, if you have any inkling of what kind of cars they have, please tell me! I must know!


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or Ryan Murphy. I am just an out-of-college daydreamer who sometimes gets into these writing funks and ends up tossing out a story after letting the idea sit in my brain for a few days!

**Confused**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Pairing: Kurt x Blaine , Rachel x Blaine

A/N: This takes place right after _BIOTA _and it's mostly about what happened between Kurt and Blaine during the entire Blaine-Rachel dating ordeal and what Kurt's feelings were like about the matter.

* * *

><p>"Kurt!"<p>

Blaine could see his friend's chestnut colored hair bobbing through the crowd of sleepy teenagers. It was much too early in the morning for any formalities; most of the other students in the hall were sluggishly dragging themselves down the corridor, their heads down as they yawned. The only person who seemed to be standing upright as they walked was Kurt and luckily for Blaine, he could see the boy hustling down the hall at record speeds.

He was ignoring him.

"Kurt! Hey, wait up!"

The tenor picked up speed as he squeezed through the stampede of lagging guys. He found himself closing in on the young countertenor as the blue-eyed boy struggled to get around a roadblock; a red headed freshman had tripped and dropped his books on the floor. Being the _compassionate_ person that he was, Kurt had stopped and grabbed up a stray notebook, passing it off to the clumsy freshman. His kindness was just enough to give Blaine the extra time to catch up.

"Kurt!"

He reached a hand out, gently grabbing Kurt's elbow as the younger boy jumped backwards. The look the male soprano shot Blaine made the blood in his veins chill to ice. It was a glare that he had never seen before… a very harsh one at that.

"Do _not_ touch me," The taller teen hissed before his features softened a bit and he added a quiet, "_please_."

Blaine slackened his grip on the other boy's elbow and jerked his head to the side, gesturing to his friend that he wanted to step out of the way of the other traveling students. Once again, Kurt's blue eyes flashed with annoyance before they narrowed into a frigid glare.

"If you are asking me to talk, there is nothing to talk about."

Hazel eyes softened as they gazed up at the angry boy. "Please Kurt, there's something I want to talk to you about." He stepped to the side, waiting for the other boy to follow.

He didn't.

"Kurt, please?"

The countertenor rolled his eyes and stepped to the side (only because he was blocking traffic, of course). He leaned up against the wall, clutching his messenger bag to his side as he watched Blaine coolly.

"I'm really not in the mood to talk to you right now, Blaine."

When his name slipped from Kurt's mouth, Blaine felt his heart flutter a bit. He was afraid that his friend wasn't going to speak to him… or even acknowledge him for that matter. But the fact that he was using his name was a start.

"I've been trying to call you non-stop, Kurt. We need to talk about what happened yes-"

There was a huff followed by, "I don't have time for this." The pale boy turned on his heel, ready to rush off to his class. Once again though, Blaine reached out and grabbed his elbow. He wasn't about to let Kurt run off this time; they needed to talk and they needed to talk _now_.

"Get your hands off of me, Blaine."

"Not until we talk," the older teen looked down at the arm he held within his fingertips. "I have a couple of things I'd like to say to you. Just listen, please."

Kurt flipped to face him, his eyes flashing wildly with rage. Blaine almost jumped back from the sight, but instead cemented himself in front of his taller friend. He knew Kurt was upset with him… he just didn't realize that he was this _mad_.

"You have something to say to me, hmm?" The light blue eyes flashed into a vicious green, glaring down at the shorter boy. "Oh what - are you going to point out more reasons of how I'm just like _Karofsky_?" The name of his former bully came out like acidic spit. Blaine flinched upon the memory of him comparing Kurt to his tormentor.

"Oh Kurt, I-"

The younger boy wasn't going to have it. He jerked his arm upwards, causing Blaine to release his grip on the other boy's elbow. "Save your words, Blaine. I've heard enough."

"Wait, Kurt! I-"

He was silenced instantly when he saw his friend staring back at him with the most confusing look on his face. His once pale green eyes had changed again from a jade shade to a stunning stormy grey. The intenseness behind the stare made the soft curls at the nape of Blaine's neck stand straight. Chills ran down his spine.

Kurt was breaking.

If he didn't notice it before, he definitely noticed it now. The usually cool and collected Hummel looked as if he was death warmed over. His skin was more pallid than usual, his eyes were reddened and tired, and there were slight puffy bags forming under his eyes. He looked absolutely wretched.

And it was all Blaine's fault…

"I'm done with this. I just can't-"

Kurt didn't finish his sentence. Instead the countertenor bit his lip and turned on his heel, practically running down the hall to class. In his wake, Blaine stood in the now quiet hallway, his own watery hazel eyes watching as his (possibly former) best friend dashed out of his line of sight. The entire conversation – if you could call it that – they had did not go as Blaine had planned. If anything, it just made things worse.

And Blaine didn't even have the chance to warn Kurt about Wes' plan.

Speaking of the devil, the Asian boy happened to walk by at that very moment. He took one glance to his slouching junior friend and frowned. When Blaine caught the senior's eye, he watched in horror as the councilman brought an arm up to his chest and tapped menacingly at his wristwatch.

Blaine was running out of time. Kurt was running out of time.

There wasn't anything he could do.

With a groan, Blaine kicked violently at the wall before he stormed down the hallway, leaving a grinning Wes watching him flee.

* * *

><p>The rest of the morning had gone by as a blur for Blaine.<p>

He sat in all of his morning classes and did absolutely nothing. He couldn't take notes, not when his mind was racing over the fighting he and Kurt had been doing over the last few days. In his French class, he just so happened to glance over at Kurt and found the smaller boy leaning over his desk, head resting on his arm as he slipped into dreamland. Blaine spent the rest of that period watching Kurt sleep, mesmerized by the way the other boy's face looked so pristine in the dim lighting of the classroom.

Finally, Jeff had roused the boy awake and the two of them left class together; Blaine lagged behind them, watching as Kurt walked tall and proud through the halls as if he owned the place. It was like he was trying to hide his exhaustion, his pain.

It was then that Blaine realized the power of Kurt's hiding skills.

The boy could throw on a mask for any occasion. How many times had they had semi-serious conversations where the boy would casually discuss something that was painful, only to tone the hurt down by tossing out a casual joke or a jab? Blaine had his own skills of hiding things: his dapper, debonair exterior was something he thought up when he first transferred to Dalton. Gentleman Blaine was just one part of him; it made him who he was today. Because of his polite nature, he easily made friends, though he was sure to believe that if they had known the quiet, nerdy Blaine of years past, they would surely find him to be a bore.

It seemed that the two friends had more in common than Blaine thought they did.

Sighing, he kept up his pace behind Jeff and Kurt until they arrived at the Warblers Rehearsal Hall for class. He was about to enter the room when his cell phone buzzed in his blazer pocket; quickly, he stepped to the side and whipped out his phone, pressing the screen to see who it was that messaged him.

Oh _obviously_: it was Rachel.

_Mercedes almost destroyed me in the parking lot today. She doesn't understand our relationship. None of the glee club does. They think you're the new Jesse St. James! – R_

Blaine wasn't sure who this Jesse St. James character was, but if the New Directions kids hated him and Rachel being together, then perhaps he didn't want to know. Surely he couldn't have been as bad as this Jesse kid was.

Typing back a quick response, Blaine hit the send button and then slunk into the rehearsal hall. He glanced around the room, allowing his eyes to find Kurt somewhere within the crowd of navy and red.

He found him… sitting on one of the far right couches, his knees right up against Luka's as the two boys chatted animatedly about something.

Blaine felt his body burn with fury as he watched Luka threw his head back in laughter at something Kurt said. The junior Warbler was leaning forward, his blue eyes flashing in humor as he said something else that caused Luka to burst into a fit of chuckles.

If he wasn't so damn debonair all the time, Blaine probably would've strutted across the room and beat Luka to death with his messenger bag. However, Dalton Academy was a no bullying school and he didn't really hate the sophomore boy enough to kill him. He was just mad that Luka was getting to talk to Kurt, especially after the other boy ripped him a new one in the halls earlier.

Frowning, Blaine took his usual seat next to Jon and Aaron and sighed when he realized that the seat across from him – the one that Kurt usually inhabited – wouldn't be filled with his best friend today.

Because his best friend was sitting across the room, laughing with _another_ boy.

Damn him.

* * *

><p>If there was anything in this world that Blaine was more thankful at that moment, it would've been that Wes had said Kurt and Blaine had to make up by their next <em>practice<em>.

Class time didn't count as practice, so the boys still had a few days to kiss and make up.

Well, not _kiss_.

Though Wes and plenty of the other Warblers would love to see that happen; especially since there had been a betting pool in place since day one when Kurt first stepped through the doors of the Academy and officially became a Warbler.

As class ended and the Warblers left the rehearsal hall on their way to lunch, Wes and the other councilmen couldn't help but sit back and watch their friends tiptoe around each other. First Kurt had stood up and offered a goodbye to Luka before the tall blonde sophomore left the room. After he had gone, Kurt bent down and started going through his messenger bag, lifting his cell phone out after a few minutes of searching. As the countertenor was going through his bag, the councilmen watched Blaine standing idly by, his hazel eyes unknowingly staring down Kurt as he stood on the other side of the room.

Thad leaned down first, his voice in a low whisper, "Have they made up yet?"

David shook his head as he neatly stacked some sheet music into a pile, "Not that I know of. From the way Blaine is staring at him right now, I'd imagine that nothing has changed between them."

Wes threw his own two cents in, "I came up on them in the hall earlier. They were having a moment; I guess Blaine insulted Kurt a couple of days ago and it must've been something bad because he looked like he was going to cry."

"Who?" Thad asked, cocking an eyebrow as he watched Kurt fumble with his phone again.

"Hummel. He was staring at Blaine with the most hurtful look I think I've ever seen on his face," the Asian teen was leaning down low as he let his gaze fall onto Blaine, who could easily be seen moping at the fact that his best friend was ignoring him.

Finally, after a few more moments of watching the Klaine train go off course, David stood up and walked across the room to put the sheet music back into its rightful place in the filing cabinet. As he walked past Blaine, he clapped a hand on the younger boy's shoulder and offered him a sympathetic smile. Blaine instead sneered at him and walked out of the room, leaving a stunned David behind him.

"What did I do?" The dark skinned boy questioned as he watched Blaine stalk down the hall in a huff.

A soft chuckle answered him and David turned, finding himself face to face with Kurt. The younger boy's periwinkle eyes flashed in amusement as he turned his eyes towards Blaine's retreating form. "He's just being an ass, that's all." The male's usual soprano voice came out low and soft; obviously the boy was still fuming inside.

"I see," Thad said as he rose from his seat. "I suppose lunch hour will be loads of jolly good fun!"

Kurt smirked, "I'm sure it will be." And then he too left the room, though not as dramatically as their lead soloist had done.

As soon as the proverbial elephant (_elephants_, perhaps?) left the room, the three senior Warblers shared suspicious glances towards one another.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" David groaned as he put the music away in the closet file cabinet; from behind him Thad also suppressed a low grumble.

"I have no idea but I hope this gets sorted out soon. I thought the Warblers would be drama-free this year!"

Immediately, Wes burst into laughter, leaning forward against the council table as he clutched his stomach. It took him a couple of minutes, but he finally quit sputtering and looked up at his friends with watery, joking eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me! David? Thad? We're the Dalton Academy Warblers, rock stars of Westerville! We _thrive_ on drama! Without it, we cannot survive!"

The other two teens shared a confused glance before they looked back at their chuckling friend. "I think you may have stepped off the deep end this time, Wesley!" David chimed as a smile broke upon his face.

Wes snorted, "I suppose I have!"

* * *

><p>Lunch hour was supposed to be a time where people wound down from the stress of note taking, lectures, and exams. Hundreds of hungry Dalton boys sped into the dining hall, grabbing up tray upon tray of grub before they'd settle down in their seats and stuff their faces. Blaine Anderson was no exception this rule; he could put down as much food as any of the other guys and he thoroughly enjoyed the lunches they served at Dalton Academy.<p>

However… today he just didn't feel like eating.

He stood in front of the long buffet table, eyes glazing over at the selection of food for the day. It was submarine sandwich day; you could make your own sub and have any sort of side you'd like with it. Usually on sub days, Blaine would make himself a footlong turkey and ham sandwich with cheese, lettuce, tomato, banana peppers, and Italian dressing. It was one of his favorite things to eat, but today, he just wasn't feeling it.

The short boy stayed in front of the buffet line, his eyes passing over the sides he could have with his main course. There were salads, bowls of soup, pasta salads, and few other things. He just couldn't figure out what he wanted to eat. His appetite was at a bare minimum.

"Yo Anderson, are you ever going to choose anything?"

Blaine turned around and found himself staring up at one of his fellow Warblers: Jermaine. The dark skinned boy gave the soloist a grin before he pushed a couple of his spirally curls out of his eyes. "Some of us are hungry too!"

The tenor smiled and stepped back, "Feel free to go ahead. I'm not really sure what I want to eat." He watched as Jermaine filed forward; noticing the line of other guys behind him, Blaine cocked his head to the side and let the rest of the brood pass him up in line as well. He could wait a little while longer; he wasn't that hungry at all.

Sighing, he glanced around the hall, looking to see if his usual tablemates had gotten their food yet. He spied Trent and a few of the other Warblers already sitting at their table; Wes, David, and Thad walked up to the area and dropped off their bags before heading towards Blaine. They offered him weak smiles as they got closer to him.

"Not hungry today, Anderson?" Wes asked quietly as he took a spot behind the tenor. Blaine shook his head negatively and trained his eyes on a slender form that was leaning over the salad bar.

Kurt.

The tall boy was leaning down, placing a smidgen of lettuce on his plate. He then put random bits of veggies and a slight dusting of parmesan cheese on his finished salad before sprinkling a tiny bit of vinaigrette on the plate. The amount of food he was planning on eating was pathetic. Blaine had seen tiny, tiny girls put away more food than that… and just the sight of Kurt's mostly empty plate worried him.

"He's not eating."

"What?" David asked. The three councilmen had passed Blaine up and were currently assembling their submarine sandwiches. When they locked eyes with Blaine, they noticed the soloist's gaze lingering on a chesnut haired form across the hall.

Kurt, _of course_.

Wes was the first to notice the sorry amount of veggies that the other boy had thrown onto his tray. He raised a brow as he watched Kurt scan his student ID and then head over to the drink machines. Of course, the countertenor went for a diet soda, mostly filling his cup with ice before he went for the soda.

"Did he eat much this morning?" Blaine asked as he stood in front of his lunch tray. Sometime between him staring at Kurt and standing with his friends, Thad had made him a sub (with all the fixings he liked, no doubt). The junior grabbed up a container of pre-made pasta salad and speed walked to the register, scanning his card as quickly as he could.

He made it over to the drink machines in record time, pressing his glass up to the lemon-lime soda filter. As he got his drink, he looked down at Kurt's plate and realized how measly the meal really was.

"You're gonna eat all that?"

_Boy, that sounded stupid_. Blaine's mind scolded him, but he forced the thoughts away and watched with concerned eyes as his friend/ex-friend/whatever stared back at him.

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Are we really going to do this, Kurt? Really?" Blaine wanted to grab the boy and shake him. He always pulled this crap when he was having issues; Blaine knew him well enough to know Kurt's eating habits sucked ass whenever he was upset. What really hurt the most though was that this time… Blaine was the one behind all this.

In fact, he was behind the epic Kurt vs. No Food battle during the week of Valentine's Day too, but he didn't realize it. The other Warblers knew though that Blaine had upset Kurt and they knew it definitely when the countertenor started picking at his food and never really finished his meals.

Kurt was _not_ a stress eater that was for sure.

Groaning, Blaine took the pasta salad container off of his tray and plopped it on Kurt's, shooting him a look that said _Don't you dare give that back to me_. The blue eyed singer just rolled his eyes and huffed, blatantly ignoring Blaine's glare as he grabbed up the pasta and threw it back at him.

"I don't want your food, Blaine. You eat it."

"You're not eating, Kurt. You can't do this," the soloist reached out then, his hand reaching for his friend's arm, but the younger boy pulled away quickly. He shot the nastiest glare he could at the tenor and then walked towards the entrance to the dining hall seating area.

"Kurt, really-"

His concerns went unwarranted as the soprano locked eyes with Luka, who was currently heading in their general direction.

"Oh hey, Kurt! Would you like to join me for lunch?"

A fake smile flashed onto Kurt's strong jawline as he cheerfully accepted the proposal and followed happily behind the blonde haired Warbler. Blaine's eyes bored holes into the two boys' backs; he had never been so pissed off nor felt so defeated in his life.

From behind him, the three senior Warblers stared in horror. This fight may be a little bit more serious than they thought…

* * *

><p><span>AN: Yes, Kurt does not eat under stress… that or he eats very, very little. A few of you said it was canon; I don't really remember it or not, but I can imagine Kurt being like this, so I'm gonna go with it, lol. I myself vary depending on the amount of stress I'm under; stress due to love is one thing that gets me to stop eating much. I once battled food consumption for a few weeks back in high school due to a stupid boy and it was a very weird time for me. However, Kurt's not starving himself, so don't worry! He's eating… just like a bird! Like Pavarotti! There we go! Anyways, thanks to my reviewers and I hope you liked this chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or Ryan Murphy. I am just an out-of-college daydreamer who sometimes gets into these writing funks and ends up tossing out a story after letting the idea sit in my brain for a few days! I also do not own Left 4 Dead... well, actually I own copies of both L4D games, but I am not Valve, the maker of the game! :)

**Confused**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Pairing: Kurt x Blaine , Rachel x Blaine

A/N: This takes place right after _BIOTA _and it's mostly about what happened between Kurt and Blaine during the entire Blaine-Rachel dating ordeal and what Kurt's feelings were like about the matter.

* * *

><p>The final bell signaled the end of the class day at Dalton Academy.<p>

Throngs of teenage boys in navy and red blazers came pouring out of classrooms into empty hallways, talking amongst themselves as they headed to their dormitories or towards the parking lot to go home.

One group of boys consisted of a pack of Warblers: Wes, David, Thad, Jeff, Nick, and Trent. The first three, all councilmen of the glee club, were leaving their senior English class when they bumped into their three junior friends. All of the boys immediately formed a group and they stepped off to the side of the hall, hoping that their presence wouldn't alert any of the other Warblers walking past them.

The guys had some business to take care of: business involving two of their close friends.

"So, has anyone found out anything?"

Eyes fell onto Wes as he whipped out a notebook and an ink pen; the Asian guy was staring up at his friends with a questioning look. Obviously he wanted to milk out as much information as he could… for the good of the team, of course.

Jeff started up the conversation, "Well, I have Trigonometry with Kurt and he spent the majority of the class trying not to fall asleep. Then this guy who sits behind us… uh, his name's Drake… asked Kurt if he could tell Blaine something about track practice and as soon as he said Blaine's name, Kurt went from sleepy to incredibly pissed off... like you know that video game _Left 4 Dead_?"

"Yeah," the guys around him nodded.

"Remember the witch? How she gets all ticked if you startle her and stuff? Well, Kurt looked just like that. I was waiting for him to leap up out of his seat and start tearing Drake to shreds, but he didn't. He just sat there fuming and then ignored everyone."

"Whoa," Nick whispered. The other guys expressed the same sentiments.

Trent chimed in some info as well, "I just had my last class – Biology - with Blaine and he wasn't a happy camper either. We had to solve a problem that had some guy named Curtis in it and this Curtis guy was born with blue eyes, but his dad had green eyes and his mom had blue and we had to figure out how-"

"We don't need to know the deets, Trent." David said as he leaned back against the wall.

Wes raised an eyebrow at his best friend, "The _deets_, David? Really?"

"Shut up," the dark skinned boy sneered as he waved a hand at Trent to get the boy to continue his tale.

"Well, as I was saying… I was trying to read the question out loud and every time I said the dude's name, Blaine would scoff about how Curtis sounded like Kurt and then he would stop talking and stare off into space with this sad, beaten up puppy dog look on his face. I didn't know what to do."

The lead councilman smirked viciously as he scribbled more notes down in his binder. The other Warblers watched in amusement (and some in horror) as the grin that Wes had plastered on his face grew with more intensity as he wrote more information down.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Thad asked, scrunching his nose up in question as he stared at his friends.

"Whatever do you mean?" Wes chuckled as he batted his dark eyelashes at his fellow councilman. His blatant joking earned him a strong punch to the shoulder from Thad. "Hey now! Dalton is a no-tolerance, no-fighting school there, buddy!" He grinned from ear to ear when he saw Thad flip him the bird.

"Listen," the Asian continued, "we're doing all this for the good of our fellow Warblers. Honestly, have you ever seen Blaine this happy? I mean, since Kurt's transferred? You all remember when Blaine came here about a year ago and how jumpy he was. It wasn't until we spent time cracking at his shell that he started to come out and become the Blaine Anderson we know him as today. Even then, we still weren't able to completely break him from his timid ways. It wasn't until Kurt got here that we started to see a different side of things."

"You're right," David stated, pushing himself away from the wall. "Blaine has never been so touchy feely with another person as he has been with Hummel. Like, I know he's somewhat handsy with some of us, but with Kurt, they are _always_ touching… holding hands and the like. You'd think they were in love or something."

"Because they are," Wes interjected, earning nods and murmurs of agreement from the group surrounding him. He kept on speaking.

"With the two of them fighting, the dynamic in the Warblers is suffering. Blaine is our usual lead and whenever he's down, his voice goes to rubbish. We can't have him and Kurt blowing up at each other and throwing the rest of the Warblers under the bus when we go to Regionals. That's why we're doing this. If we can get them back together as best friends – or maybe even more – then we will have helped us all."

"So this is for the Warblers?"

David nodded, "Yes! I say we chant it or something… make it official. How about we say: _to the Warblers_?"

"To the Warblers!" Wes said as he thrust his notebook into the air.

"TO THE WARBLERS!" The others echoed, not one bothered by the strange stares they were garnering from their loud and proud displays in the hallways.

Finally, after a couple of minutes of sharing information on two of their best friends, the guys bid their adieus and headed off on their separate ways… all except Wes, who found himself stalking behind a lonely golden eyed boy who was dragging himself through the desolate halls of Dalton.

* * *

><p>"Blaine!"<p>

He couldn't get the boy to stop speed walking. Wes had been following the lead singer through the halls for the last several minutes and not once had Blaine bothered to turn around and acknowledge his Warbler leader. Obviously someone was really, really pissed off. That didn't stop Wes from bursting forth and entering his friend's personal bubble.

"Hey buddy!"

"Leave me alone, _Wesley_." Blaine hissed, his words spitting out like acid. They would've hurt the other boy if Blaine had looked more menacing than he tried to play himself off as being. The tenor didn't even look angry: he was walking with a slouch, his eyes were puffy, and his mouth was cemented into a frown.

He sort of reminded Wes of the walking dead.

"Hey there, you wanna talk?" The older boy offered, placing a friendly hand on Blaine's shoulder. He wasn't surprised when the younger teen shrugged off his advances and kept on walking down the hall.

"You know, your time is running out."

That stopped him.

Blaine froze in his spot in the middle of the empty hallway. Part of him wanted to spin on his heel and grab Wes' neck up in a chokehold; the other part of him wanted to blow up right there and sling vicious words at his friend. Instead, the rational part of him just stood there, cemented in his position as a road block as his mind raced with ideas of things to say to the upperclassmen behind him.

Once Wes was sure that Blaine wasn't going to be going anywhere anytime soon, he slunk up behind the boy and placed his hand on the kid's shoulder again.

"Kurt still doesn't want to talk to you, does he?"

"He's pissed… royally." Blaine whispered, his eyes not leaving the ground. "He's my best friend, but as of late, we've both been so stubborn and we both said stupid stuff to one another. I want to talk to him so bad, but I also want him to accept me for who I am and not because I'm dating his friend, you know?"

"Well," Wes started, "to be completely honest with you, I think it was entirely in bad taste for you to enter a relationship with _Rachel_ of all people. I'm sure Kurt has told you many, _many_ things about New Directions that he's never told us and I'm pretty sure you may have known the history behind the Kurt and Rachel friendship slash rivalry.

He persisted, "By you testing the water with her, it's only drove a wedge between you and Kurt… because Rachel is his friend and he cares about you. You understand what I'm saying?"

Blaine acknowledged this info with a curt nod.

"I just hate that he won't talk to me about this. When we started to talk about it at the coffee shop, he sort of flew off the handle because I told him I wasn't leading Rachel on – that I was confused with myself. He kept going on and on about how I was tip-toeing back in the closet and-"

Wes interrupted, "That was rude, I'll give you that." He paused, "Continue."

"We got to arguing about how unaccepting he was being and he brought up the issues he had with his bully at McKinley," Blaine watched as Wes' eyes lit up in recognition; Kurt had told some of the other guys in the Warblers – mostly the councilmen – about what drove him to Dalton (he never mentioned the lip assault Karofsky brought on him though; he didn't want to _out_ the guy), "and I sort of compared him to umm…"

"You compared him to _Karofsky_? What?"

The words slipped out of the Asian boy's mouth like fire. The look that took over his face was something that Blaine had never seen before; it was like he was shocked and disgusted at the same time.

_Oh, that cannot be good._

"You know, Blaine, I do not agree with Kurt one bit about the getting angry with you on your sexual confusion part… however, I can sort of understand where he's coming from. What I don't understand is how you compared him to _Karofsky_ of all people? _Karofsky_?"

"I know, I-"

"No," Wes shushed, bringing a hand up to silence the younger boy. "Listen to me. Kurt is probably reeling from being compared to that guy. Like, I get it and all that the two of you have experienced some pretty awful things when it comes to your sexuality and that Kurt should've been more supportive of you when you came to him about your confusion."

He quieted for a moment while he figured out what else to say.

"What I don't understand though is where you thought you were in the right to compare him to the very guy who physically harmed Kurt almost every single day and then threatened to kill him. I mean, Kurt was upset a bit, but that's somewhat understandable since you are the closest thing to a proud gay mentor that he has… _had_? And for you to go and compare his foolishness to downright harmful homophobia? I'm just… I just-"

Blaine frowned, feeling a scolding coming on.

Wes' face looked sullen as he glanced up at his friend, "I'm just really disappointed in you, Blaine. _Really_ disappointed."

And then the senior turned and walked away, leaving his friend standing in the hallway feeling like a complete and total idiot.

* * *

><p><em>Wes was right. What I said was uncalled for.<em>

_Sure, Kurt was rude and what he said was uncalled for itself, but what I said was just downright mean. I wouldn't blame Kurt if he decided to never talk to me again; why didn't I think about what I said? I would never want to be compared to my bullies. Never._

_If I just would've kept my trap shut… would Kurt have accepted me and Rachel eventually? Did I ruin this all by opening my big mouth?_

Blaine walked the empty halls, his mind lost in thought. Wes' words echoed in his ears as he rounded the corner to head towards the Dalton dormitories. After the insane events of that day, all he really wanted was to climb into bed and take a nap.

Naps can cure anything… well, _almost anything_.

As he dipped around the corner, his eyes caught something: a tall, porcelain doll looking boy sitting in the window, reading a book.

_Kurt._

Blaine took in a deep breath.

_Should I walk past him or go up to him and try to apologize again? Shouldn't he have left to go back to Lima? Oh wait, that's right… he has a date with Luka._

Unconsciously, he made a fist.

_Maybe I should just chalk this up as a learning experience and move on. I can make new friends; Kurt can make new friends. He certainly hasn't had any trouble finding another gay guy to be BFFs with. He and Luka can go run off in the sunset together, I don't care!_

_Whoa, where'd that jealously come from, Blaine?_

The boy continued to wage war with his thoughts as he walked down the hall. He was almost past the lean boy sitting on the windowsill when he found himself staring into those hypnotizing blue eyes.

Kurt was watching him.

_It's now or never_, Blaine thought and he stopped in his tracks. _I have to do this…_

He was going to try to make amends… _again_.

* * *

><p><span>AN: Sorry this chapter is so short! I'll try to make the next one longer; this one is more Blaine oriented (as well as more Warbler interactive since they are observing the epic Klaine battle from the sidelines). The next chapter will focus more on both Kurt and Blaine, as well as some side appearances from our lovelies at McKinley. Aren't you excited? Ha! Anyways, thanks to all my reviewers from the last chapter and thanks for clearing up the 'Failure to Eat!Kurt canon' for me. Please review; I love reviews! :D


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or Ryan Murphy. I am just an out-of-college daydreamer who sometimes gets into these writing funks and ends up tossing out a story after letting the idea sit in my brain for a few days!

**Confused**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Pairing: Kurt x Blaine , Rachel x Blaine

A/N: This takes place right after _BIOTA _and it's mostly about what happened between Kurt and Blaine during the entire Blaine-Rachel dating ordeal and what Kurt's feelings were like about the matter.

* * *

><p>Kurt glanced up when he saw Blaine enter the hallway.<p>

His stomach squished itself up in knots when he saw how downtrodden his ex-best friend looked as he shuffled through the hallway. God, if only they weren't fighting! Then Kurt could just go up and pull Blaine into a hug and-

Oh, _right_… their fight was the thing making Blaine so upset.

Honestly, Kurt wondered if he looked as pathetic as Blaine did. He knew he looked a mess when he first arrived at the school that morning, but as the day went on, he felt himself feel a little brighter. That could mostly be explained by the fact that a certain blonde headed sophomore had invited him out for coffee, something that hadn't happened… _well_, since Blaine had started getting coffee with him months ago.

Just the thought of Luka possibly being interested in him made Kurt's stomach fill with drunken butterflies; the offending partiers bumping around in his belly like they were doing a conga line. It wasn't that Kurt was really excited to be going out on a coffee _date_ with a new guy… it was mostly because he was nervous as hell and wasn't really sure what to think.

A tiny bit of him felt as if he was betraying Blaine for heading out on a date for coffee – that was _their_ thing, for real – with another guy, but then other parts of him mentally scolded that he shouldn't feel bad when Blaine was busy skipping around with Rachel freaking Berry.

As his mind clouded with visions of Blaine and Rachel holding hands while running through a field full of daises, Kurt felt eyes land upon him. He found himself staring straight ahead at his (former?) best friend, his blue eyes landing on Blaine's hazel ones as they stared at each other from across the hall.

Everything felt uncomfortable in that very moment.

Kurt pressed himself back against the windowsill, the cool glass chilling his neck as he flattened himself against the window pane. Blaine was walking towards him now, his eyes still burning holes into Kurt's head. Once again, the tenor was going to try to talk to him and Kurt could feel the bile rise in his throat as he debated on whether or not he should run away or tell Blaine to fuck off – as nicely as possible, of course.

That would've been too mean though… and could possibly severely damage their already crumbling relationship. So, the countertenor decided against it all and stayed cemented in his seat in the window. He let his blue eyes train onto Blaine's saddened face.

_It was now or never…_

"Kurt."

Blaine's voice was soft and it sounded slightly broken. The taller teen glanced up as Blaine came to a full stop in front of him. The dark haired boy glanced down at his seated friend and opened his mouth to say something, but found himself speechless. The other boy found himself in the same predicament.

"Blaine, I-"

Kurt tried to figure out something to say, but also found himself speechless. He honestly didn't know what to voice out loud. His heart screamed at him to apologize, to let Blaine know exactly why he was so upset over the other boy choosing Rachel, but his mind said to shut his trap and wait to see what Blaine had to say.

Blaine, on the other end, was mentally battling himself as well. He wanted to call Kurt out on his biphobia and the fact that the younger boy didn't even bother to try and understand things from his point of view; however, his heart was throbbing in his chest, trying to tell him to just break down and say he was sorry for comparing Kurt to that bully Karofsky.

Neither boy spoke.

Their eyes stayed locked on one another; the emotions filtering through the orbs told many a tale of the pain and anger both boys felt towards one another. After a few moments of staring at each other, Kurt gasped softly and brought his hand to his mouth.

"Blaine…"

The curly headed boy frowned, shooting a glance to the floor, "Kurt, I'd-"

He had almost gone to apologize when a voice burst through and interrupted him.

"Kurt! Hey!"

Both teens turned their heads towards the offending voice and found themselves staring at a cheerful looking blonde sophomore… _Luka_.

The light haired Warbler came jogging down the hall, one arm waving in the air as he quickly made his way over to where the two juniors were housed. Once he got close enough and noted the solemn stances of his classmates, he shrunk back in fear that he had interrupted something important.

"I'm not messing up anything, am I?" He whispered, glancing back and forth between Kurt and Blaine.

It was Kurt who answered first as he stood up and shouldered his messenger bag, "No. You didn't interrupt anything." He pulled the bag close to his chest and looked at the taller blonde, "Are we still on for coffee?"

Luka's green eyes shot over to look at Blaine and he noticed the shorter teen staring pointedly at the ground, "Are you sure I wasn't interrupting something because I can go and-"

"No, just go." Blaine whispered as he turned to walk off down the hall. At the sound of his quiet voice, Kurt looked up sadly and watched as his crush exited the building dejectedly.

"Oh Kurt, I didn't mean to butt in on you guys. Were you two finally talking? Oh God, I should've been more careful. I'm so sorry! I-"

"Nothing was happening, Luka." Kurt said softly as he waved a hand in front of the tall teen's face. "Let's just go get that coffee, okay? I need some caffeine – stat!"

With a weak smile, Luka placed a hand on the older boy's shoulder and walked with him out to the parking lot. He sincerely hoped that he hadn't ruined what would've been an opportune moment between the two friends. If he did and the two guys never talked again, then Luka was done for – Wes and the other Warblers would make sure of that!

* * *

><p>Blaine sulked as he climbed onto his bed and smothered his face into a pillow.<p>

That damn Luka had ruined everything. He and Kurt were finally going to talk, Blaine was going to tell his best friend that he was sorry, and they were going to discuss their issues… then that freaking blonde goofball showed up and messed with everything.

And now time was inching away more quickly; Blaine only had a few days left before Wes kicked Kurt out of the Warblers. At the rate the boys were going, Blaine didn't know if he was going to make it before the deadline.

Groaning, the tenor rolled onto his back and looked up at his ceiling. He could feel his phone vibrating in his the back pocket of his pants, but he made no move to grab it. Whoever wanted to speak to him so badly could leave him a voicemail or send him a text.

Deep down, he hoped the person calling him was Kurt, but he knew that was probably not an option. The countertenor had been so adamant to dismiss him when Luka showed up, so Blaine decided that the boy was probably having a grand ole time at the coffee shop with his new _boyfriend_.

Ugh, boyfriend. Luka and Kurt… _boyfriends_.

Just the thought of it made Blaine sick to his stomach. While he really had no right in saying who Kurt could and could not date, he really didn't think Luka was the countertenor's type. Luka was rather athletic, didn't care about fashion whatsoever, and spent a lot of his time talking about surfing and the beach. Sure, Blaine liked sports and ran track on the Dalton Track and Field team, but at least he read Vogue and liked musicals and all that other stuff Kurt liked.

_Wait… what? Who cares if you like the same things as Kurt? You aren't dating, nor do you like him. What the hell Blaine? _His mind scolded as he felt his chest flare up in jealousy. _You're just mad because if Kurt starts dating Luka, you two won't be best friends anymore because they'll be too busy dating and-_

_Oh crap._

_Perhaps that's why Kurt is so upset?_

It all made sense then. Just the fact that Blaine was practically dating Rachel meant that his time would have to be split between both Rach and Kurt; that's why Kurt was so upset… well, minus the Karofsky comparison part and the biphobia issue. Blaine leaned back against his pillows and focused on a crack in the wall, letting his mind drift off into thinking about how stupid he had been.

All this time, he had completely ignored the fact that if he started dating Rachel, things between him and Kurt would go horribly awkward. Kurt and Rachel had been friends (or something like that) before Blaine even entered the scene, so if he kept on this relationship with Rachel, he would have to split time between the two of them and the two of them would have to split time with him.

As his mind jumbled up more reasons as to why Kurt could possibly be upset with him – some of which were absolutely ridiculous and made no sense whatsoever – his cell phone buzzed again. The alert was much shorter, meaning someone had texted him.

Arching his back and lifting his hips, Blaine maneuvered himself upwards so that he could reach back and grab the shaking phone from his back pocket. Once the device was in his hands, he turned on the screen and frowned when he saw that it was Rachel – once again – calling him up.

The text was also from her. It read:

_BW! Hope your day was better than mine. I think all of New Directions wants my head on a platter! –R_

Blaine stared at the text in confusion. _BW?_ Oh yeah, Blaine _Warbler_. He didn't understand why Rachel couldn't use his last name; she knew it well enough. She probably thought it would be easier to call him by his glee name or something. If that was the case, perhaps he should start calling her _Rachel New Directions_? That sounded stupid though… but it wasn't like Blaine Warbler was any better.

Rolling his eyes, Blaine typed out a text in response and waited for Rachel to text him back. Imagine his surprise when his phone rang.

"Rachel?"

"Blaine Warbler! You will not believe what happened to me today!"

* * *

><p><span>AN: Okay, so I'm a terrible, **terrible** liar! I said this chapter was going to be longer, but it's not and I also said that New Directions was going to make an appearance in this chappy as well, but they didn't… and for that, I apologize. I am, however, in the process of working on the next chapter and it WILL be longer and have more drama and all that jazz in it. I **promise** this time! I really do! Please bear with me at this time though. There's a lot going on (family drama, health crap – _btw, do any of you know what kind of sickness one may have if the left side of their body is constantly going numb and they are always nauseous_?, etc.) and I'm trying to update as quick as I can, but sometimes things get in the way. So, I apologize for the lateness and shortness of it all. It'll get better soon! Anyways, thanks for reading and please review! OH YEAH, and Blaine is a complete idiot, I know. He seems to think that Kurt is mad because he's gonna have to share him with Rachel, but that's just not the case, as we already know. But what can ya do? Blaine is dense sometimes! :)


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or Ryan Murphy. I am just an out-of-college daydreamer who sometimes gets into these writing funks and ends up tossing out a story after letting the idea sit in my brain for a few days! I also am not affiliated with Ke$ha or her music. And I do not own Oreos, even though I love them so!

**Confused**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Pairing: Kurt x Blaine , Rachel x Blaine

A/N: This takes place right after _BIOTA _and it's mostly about what happened between Kurt and Blaine during the entire Blaine-Rachel dating ordeal and what Kurt's feelings were like about the matter.

* * *

><p>"<em>I would've thought better of her, to be honest."<em>

_Rachel stepped into the choir room and frowned when she noticed her fellow glee mates staring back at her with nasty, annoyed glares._

"_Something on my face?" She questioned as she walked to her seat in the front row. Eyes narrowed in her general direction and she heard a few low hissing whispers coming from where Brittany and Santana were seated._

"_What's going on between you and Blaine?" Finn asked. Rachel locked eyes with him and noticed the way his dark eyes were burning with some sort of emotion she just couldn't read. Was it anger? Jealousy perhaps?_

_Was he mad that she was now seeing Blaine? Hmm, **interesting**._

_The tiny girl plastered a huge toothy smile on her face as she sat down in her seat and turned to face her ex-boyfriend, "For your information, Finn Hudson, I am seeing Blaine Warbler and he is amazing."_

_There was a scoff from the back of the room, but Rachel ignored it and batted her eyelashes at Finn._

"_We had an amazing date the other night, thank you very much. We went to see Love Story at the Revival Theatre and we dressed up as the characters! It was so much fun and it was very romantic; we just sat there together, quoting things and laughing because we both knew the lines word for word."_

"_Yeah, 'cause that's not gay at all," Santana murmured from behind Rachel, earning a hard glare from the smaller girl._

_Finn leaned back in his chair, eyeballing Rachel with curiosity. "Did Blaine kiss you goodnight?"_

_At that question, the soprano's face turned upside down as she frowned in reflection at the end of the previous night's events. "No, no he did not."_

_Once again, Santana mumbled something to Brittany, causing the two girls to chuckle softly under their breath. Rachel growled and jumped up, her petite form going telephone pole straight as she stood on her tip-toes._

"_He didn't kiss me goodnight because he is a gentleman! He has manners, which is more than anything any of you have!" The tiny girl turned flush with pink as she glared up at her glee mates. The other people sitting in the room held amused looks on their faces._

"_Honestly Rachel, I don't think that prep school kid is into chicks." Puck ran a hand over his Mohawk and watched as the Jewish girl blew her bangs out of her face in a huff._

"_I cannot believe that you guys don't support my relationship with Blaine! He's an amazing person with an amazing soul! Plus, he can sing and… have you seen him? He is gorgeous! The amount of talent and handsome that man possesses is something that won't be wasted when the two of us get married, you know?" She bounced up and down on her toes as she spoke._

"_I assure you that Blaine Warbler is straight. That kiss we shared at my party was outstanding! His lips are like sweet honey! I don't think I've tasted a face that tasted so awesome!" Rachel shot a glance to Finn and Puck, offering a 'no offense' before she went on. "Our relationship is legitimate and if you guys don't respect that, well then who cares!"_

_Finn stood up, walking forward towards the mini girl standing before him. He leaned down and placed two large hands on her shoulders, "Why are you doing this, Rachel? Why?"_

"_Doing what?"_

"_This thing with Blaine! Why are you doing this? You're hurting Kurt, you're making yourself look foolish, and-"_

"_So this is about Kurt then?" Rachel's eyes burned fiery with fury as she propped herself back up on her tip-toes to challenge Finn. "Listen here Finn Hudson: you said I was clingy, of which I am not! You pushed me aside and now you're mad because I've found someone else! I hardly think this is about Kurt! In fact, Kurt and I had a discussion just the other day about my relationship with Blaine and-"_

"_Are you doing this because of me?" Finn hissed lowly as he glowered down at his ex-girlfriend. The younger girl didn't bulk; instead she straightened up her back more and shot an even more intense glare back up at him._

"_I already told you, Finn. You have no right to tell me who I can and cannot date. This is not about you; this is about me. It's not about Kurt either! We've talked about this and he is fine with my relationship with Blaine. Tomorrow, we're going to sort this all out and you'll all be sorry for doubting me… all of you **and** Kurt."_

_At the end of Rachel's speech, Mercedes sneered from her seat, "I hope you get yours, Berry. I so thought better of you. I was wrong!"_

_Once those words leaked from the curvy girl's mouth, all hell broke loose. Santana started to throw her own two cents in about the situation; Finn said something about Blaine being another Jesse St. James. Rachel went into a tizzy upon the mentioning of said St. James. Mercedes threatened to end Blaine and Rachel if Kurt got hurt anymore or if a certain lead Warbler ended up being the next JsJ; Santana chimed in that she would go all Lima Heights if anything happened else to New Directions based on Rachel's crappy relationships._

_Everyone else just sat there, watching as the glee club blew up around them. Finally, Mr. Schue entered the room, his light eyes taking in the sight of his club flailing about around him._

"_Guys! GUYS!" He yelled, stepping into the center of the room. The teacher pulled Rachel away from Santana, shooed Finn back into his seat, and glared Mercedes back to hers. The other glee members just sat there; Lauren smirking as she sipped on a cup of iced coffee._

"_Way to go, Mr. Schue," she drawled, "this was just getting good."_

_Schuester did not agree. Instead, he glared at each and every one of his bickering students and leaned back against the grand piano; his eyes skimmed the room and he noted how tense everyone seemed._

"_Would someone like to explain what in the world is going on?"_

_And that's how World War III started up again in the choir room at William McKinley High School._

* * *

><p>"Goodness Rachel! Sounds like you had a very tiring day."<p>

Blaine scolded himself on how unenthusiastic he sounded. He was truly trying to sound interested in Rachel's story, but he really had no idea what she was talking about… nor did he really care.

He had no clue who this Jesse St. James character was. He had heard Rachel mention him a few times over the last few hours, but not once did the girl tell him what sort of role this Jesse guy played in her life (probably an ex-boyfriend, based on the little info Blaine had) or what the guy had to do with New Directions.

Plus, he couldn't fathom for the life of him why the New Directions members thought of him to be another Jesse St. James. He had never done anything wrong to any of them… well, minus barging in on one of their parties and somehow hurting one of their former members.

They must've been mad at him for what happened between him and Kurt.

Too bad they didn't know that he was seriously trying hard to get the countertenor to talk to him. He had been trying for quite some time to get the light eyed boy to sit down and have a chat, but things never went his way. Blaine ended up getting the shaft and never got the chance to apologize to his friend.

His mind flashed back to the events of earlier that evening when Luka had interrupted him and Kurt talking. If Luka hadn't had shown up, would the two boys still be talking to one another at that very moment? Would they have apologized and spent the evening making up by watching Disney movies or romantic comedies together in Blaine's dorm room?

Well, now he would never know… because Kurt was out on a coffee date with Luka.

_Out getting coffee with Luka._

_On a date with Luka._

_On a date._

_With Luka._

Blaine stomped out his thoughts and focused back in on the phone conversation he was trying to have with Rachel. The chatterbox girl was going on about New Directions performing the following day for an alcohol awareness assembly. She mentioned something about having a couple of glasses of pink blush wine and said she wanted Blaine to come over one day so that they could enjoy some fine wine and maybe a movie.

She sounded drunk, that or a little bit tipsy.

"Rach?" Blaine whispered, "Are you drunk?"

"No!" The girl squealed, "Not drunk! Just having a little bit of wine while I have a talk with my boyfriend!" She giggled somewhat before she took another gulp of wine.

"I had a long, hard day, Blaine Warbler. If you only knew…"

"You're not the only one," Blaine sighed as he snuggled into his pillows. "Hey… Rach? Can I give you a call tomorrow? I've got quite a bit of stuff to do before I go to bed."

"Oh, mhmm." Rachel responded. "Just give me a call sometime tomorrow, okay babe?"

The term of endearment she used made a shiver run up Blaine's spine… and it wasn't a good kind of shudder either – _was it_? Shaking away his nerves, the boy finished up his conversation with his _girlfriend_ and hung up the phone. He leaned back against the fluffy pillows that lay around him and sighed.

_I wonder if Kurt is finished with his date yet…_

* * *

><p>Luka glanced over from his position in the driver's seat and found himself staring a little bit too long at the boy sitting next to him.<p>

The two boys were sitting in Luka's sports car (a sweet sixteen gift from his father) at a stop light. Kurt was curled up in the passenger's seat, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared out of the window. Beside him, Luka's green eyes look up and down the smaller boy's body as the countertenor leaned against the window.

"Everything okay, Kurt? You seem a little tired."

"I just haven't had enough coffee to keep myself functioning properly today, that's all. Thank you for your concern, Luka."

The blonde dropped the convo after that; he continued to drive to the local coffee shop in Westerville: the Westerville Whip. It wasn't a grand coffee joint by any means, but it was someplace to get liquid energy, so the boys of Dalton flocked to it. A drive away, there was an even better place called the Lima Bean back in Lima, OH, but not many of the guys at Dalton liked coffee enough to go all the way to Lima just to get a drink. So, they came here: to the Whip.

Luka pulled his car into a spot near the doors and hopped out, letting Kurt out of the passenger side as well. The shorter teen offered him a slight smile as he stepped out.

"Thank you," he whispered, his blue eyes jetting towards the ground.

The sophomore smiled and walked a little bit behind his junior friend, his eyes all the while watching Kurt's stature as he slunk into the coffee shop. The two teens stepped in line behind a couple of older businesswomen.

_Ahh, the perfect time to figure out Kurt's coffee order._

"So, Kurt? Can I guess your coffee order?" Luka asked, raising a brow hopefully at the older teen. Kurt nodded and the blonde continued, "Lemme guess… you like caramel frappes? Yeah?"

The face that the nymph like boy made only negated Luka's guess and he frowned, "Well, how about drip coffee? Do you like that?"

_Drip coffee._

_A medium drip._

_Blaine's coffee order._

_Blaine's favorite coffee._

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at the floor. Next to him, Luka's face fell when he noticed the dejected look that spread across his glee mate's face.

"Oh… that's Blaine's coffee order, isn't it?"

"How did you-" Kurt started to question as he stared up into Luka's emerald eyes. The taller teen just gave him a look that said _I could tell by the look on your face_.

Neither boy spoke after that.

* * *

><p>Rachel stumbled down the stairs of her home, glancing around the living room before she tip-toed into the kitchen and grabbed up her landline phone.<p>

It was nearing dinner time and since the Berrys were not chefs, she decided to order out for something. She dialed up a local Chinese food restaurant and placed an order to delivery. It took her a few minutes to get her order cleared up – the woman on the phone said she couldn't understand her, which was preposterous considering that Rachel always spoke eloquently (of course, in this situation, she was also very tipsy and slurred her words terribly) – but finally Rachel's order was in and on its way shortly.

Grinning, the tiny girl spun herself around the room, allowing the warm alcohol in her system to spread through her veins like wildfire as she danced.

Images of her and Blaine kissing, singing together, and going out to the theatre filled her mind and she took another swig of her pink wine before she toddled downstairs to her dads' Oscar room. Tomorrow, she was going to meet up with Kurt at the Lima Bean and rock Blaine Warbler's world. However, she was going to need to face the wrath of New Directions before she would be able to lock lips with her Eurasian honey.

Thoughts roamed her brain as she tried to imagine ways to get the glee club to leave her be with her man. Tomorrow, they were going to perform a Ke$ha song for the student body and Ke$ha was notorious for her messy, drunken performances. The girl could pull off a performance looking like she just rolled out of hangover heaven, all the while still rocking out. With no doubt in her mind, Rachel was sure that the pop singer (_rapper?_) had a few drinks under her belt before she went out to perform…

So why couldn't the New Directions do that?

If they were a little bit tipsy enough to do the performance tomorrow, than they'd be distracted enough to ignore Rachel and her newfound relationship – thus, she could go enjoy a date with her man after school and not have to worry about her _friends_ trying to slaughter her or ruin her date!

Smirking viciously, the soprano dug through her dads' unlocked liquor cabinet, grabbing up every single bottle of liquor she could find. Each bottle only held a tiny amount of alcohol – a testament to how much the New Directions and Blaine had drank at the party – but it was enough to fill up an empty plastic container Rachel had found under the bar.

With sloppy expertise, Rachel poured the contents of each and every leftover beverage into the plastic container, watching as the liquids sloshed together to make a purplish brown concoction. As soon as she emptied every single flask she could find, Rachel then grabbed up the jug and shook it wildly. Once she felt satisfied with her mixing job, she lugged the heavy container upstairs with her, throwing it down on a nearby stand. A strange crunch was heard as the large, alcoholic concoction slammed down on the counter and Rachel jumped backwards in fear.

Underneath the jug filled with whiskey lay a discarded package of opened Oreos, smashed into billions of little pieces. The tiny bits of chocolate and cream filling lay scattered across the counter.

Just the sight of the black and white cookie goodness strewn about her kitchen made Rachel's heart thump erratically in her chest. Memories of Lauren Zizes feeding vodka dipped Oreos to a drunken Mike Chang flooded her thoughts and Rachel grinned from ear to ear.

_Oreos are lovely with alcohol!_

She quickly grabbed up a handful of the crushed cookies and opened up the jug, sprinkling the bits of chocolate and cream into the mix. Capping the jug, she shook it like a cocktail and then placed the new and improved beverage back on her counter.

_I wonder if there's anything else that could go in here._

The tiny girl took another sip of her wine and smirked as she remembered listening to a girl in the hallway telling another person that she drank cough syrup in lieu of wine or alcohol when she needed a buzz. It was like a little light bulb flickered in her head; she could use cough syrup for her concoction as well!

Grabbing up her cell phone, Rachel raced upstairs towards her fathers' medicine cabinet. They had a ready supply of cough syrup on hand just in case Rachel ever got sick (because heaven forbid she'd ever lose her voice again). As she sifted through the medicine cabinet with one hand, her other hand drunkenly toyed with her cellphone. She hit the first contact that came up and smiled into the phone when a soft hello came through.

"Blaine Warbler, my love!"

Blaine's voice was hushed, as if he had been resting, "Rachel? Didn't we just get off of the phone not too long ago? I-"

"There's no time to talk," Rachel giggled as she pulled a full thing of cough medicine out of the cabinet. "I have a question for you!"

"Is this about our next date because I'm really busy and-"

"No silly! Shut up and listen to me!" The girl chuckled some more as left the bathroom and she slid down the steps on her butt. She toddled into the kitchen and opened up the mixed drink jug, stepping backward as the smell potent smell of swirled alcohols filled her nostrils. "Do you think Oreos go good with cough syrup?"

"Huh? Rachel, _what_?"

"Nevermind, Blaine Warbler! I know they do!"

Blaine had no chance to answer, as Rachel clicked her cell phone shut and went to open the protective seal of the medicine container. It took her a few tries, but after she was able to steady her shaky hands, she popped the protective lid off and poured the whole bottle into the jug, offering a huge smile as the liquids inside swished together.

New Directions was going to ROCK that assembly tomorrow and she was going to be the reason for it! No surprise though: Rachel Berry _was_ their star…

* * *

><p>Back in Westerville, Luka and Kurt found themselves at the register.<p>

A tall, pale-skinned gothic girl stood behind the counter, twirling a piece of bubble gum around her finger as she waited for the two Dalton boys to figure out their drink order. Luka caught her eye.

"I'll have a French vanilla cappuccino and this fellow will have the-"

"Medium drip, please." Kurt whispered as he looked back down at the tiled floors of the shop. Luka gave him a sympathetic smile and then told the barista their names before he paid ("I invited you, Kurt! I'll pay!"). They shuffled over to the side to wait for a tiny blonde girl to make their coffees.

"I'm surprised you ordered that," Luka said quietly as he watched Kurt wiggle his fingers in front of his face. The older boy didn't seem too phased that he had just ordered the same coffee his (former?) crush liked. It was like a force of habit or something to him; it was also something that made Luka smile.

"Kurt? Lucas?"

Luka rolled his eyes at the fact that the barista got his name wrong, but went up and politely accepted the drinks anyways. He followed Kurt over to an empty table near the window and sat down, sliding the medium drip across the counter to his classmate.

"You okay?"

Kurt bit his lip, staring down at the steaming drink that lay laced in his grasp. He brought the warm cup up to his face and took in a deep breath.

It smelled like Blaine.

Emerald eyes stayed focused on the sad boy sitting across from him; Luka frowned, his mind flashing back to just a few months before Kurt came to Dalton. He remembered acting just like this, sitting in a diner, ordering something he really didn't care for just because it gave him a little sense of normalcy.

Coughing, he cleared his throat and locked eyes with his saddened friend, "Kurt, there's something I have to tell you."

"You didn't just ask me out to get in my pants, did you? Because I'm not that kind of guy and-"

"No, oh heavens no!" Luka held up a hand to silence the countertenor before he continued, "I didn't ask you out as a date. I'm really sorry if you thought this was one but-"

"I didn't," Kurt whispered, taking a sip of his medium drip. When the scalding drink hit his mouth, he sighed. The burn gave him a weird sense of pain and while he probably should've been screaming in horror from scalding his tongue, he instead found himself calmly content with the pain.

Luka took this moment as a cue and he continued, "Listen Kurt. I think you are an amazing guy, but I know what's going on here and I just wanted to take you here so that we could have a talk."

"Why?"

"Because Kurt," the blonde Warbler said, taking a small sip of his cappuccino, "less than a year ago, I was in your shoes and I had my own Blaine and my own Rachel…"

* * *

><p><span>AN: Oh my gosh! This chapter came out longer than I expected! Then again, some of this could be seen as filler (especially the Rachel parts), but I didn't want to leave anything out, so that's why it's so long. I hope you liked it and please review! I love me some reviews; it lets me know how you guys are liking (or hating) the story so far and if you have any ideas, feel free to shoot them my way!


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or Ryan Murphy. I am just an out-of-college daydreamer who sometimes gets into these writing funks and ends up tossing out a story after letting the idea sit in my brain for a few days!

**Confused**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Pairing: Kurt x Blaine , Rachel x Blaine

A/N: This takes place right after _BIOTA _and it's mostly about what happened between Kurt and Blaine during the entire Blaine-Rachel dating ordeal and what Kurt's feelings were like about the matter.

A/N #2: I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I haven't updated in almost a month and I feel so bad because I should've updated this a LONG time ago! I just haven't had the time (or the internet access thanks to a weeklong vacation in the mountains of Tennessee in a cabin with no wifi, haha) and I've been sick, but I'm back now and I'll try to make up the lack of updates ASAP. Sorry once again!

* * *

><p>"Last year, something eerily similar to what's going on between you and Blaine happened to me and one of my close friends."<p>

Luka leaned forward a bit in his seat, reaching across the table to grab a few napkins. Kurt wondered if this story was going to get emotional if Luka needed to grab _that_ many wipes from the bin. He watched the younger boy with concerned eyes, wondering what the blonde sophomore was about to tell him.

"My Blaine was called Caleb. He was a few years older than me; in fact right now, he's _supposed_ to be a freshman in college." The blonde took a sip from his cappuccino, "I met him during a party a couple of years ago. I was the new kid in town and only went to try and meet some new people before school started up. Unfortunately, I ended up going to a high school party, even though I was actually starting my final year in middle school."

"So you were starting 8th grade then, right?"

Luka nodded, "Yep. I ended up at this random high school party and since I didn't know anyone, I spent all evening on the couch people watching. After about an hour of just sitting there, this cute guy came up and sat down next to me and we got to talking… the rest – you could say – is history."

"Cliché." Kurt smirked, earning a grin from his Warbler friend.

"Terribly! Anyway, I found out that he was in high school and that he was openly gay – something that I had recently admitted to being to my friends and family – and I guess he sensed how uncomfortable I was at the party and came to talk to me."

Kurt raised a brow at his, "What? Like his gaydar was going off or something? He sort of sounds like a creeper, no offense."

"None taken," Luka smiled, "I thought he was a creep in the beginning as well, but as we got to talking, I found out that we had a lot of things in common. We ended up becoming really close friends over the next few weeks before school started up and even though I was at a completely different school, we still stayed in touch."

"And let me guess… you fell head over heels in love with him?"

The blonde Warbler sighed and sipped his drink once more, "I did. I wasn't wanting to because he was quite a bit older than me and was going to be graduating soon, but the way he flirted with me and how I flirted back – falling for him was inevitable."

_Story of my life_, Kurt thought to himself with a sigh and a roll of his eyes.

"Over the next few months, I stayed in touch with Caleb. We went out for milkshakes quite a bit and we were regulars at this little diner on the corner near his house. Every Wednesday we'd go there and I'd get the key lime pie and he'd get a piece of peach cobbler with vanilla bean ice cream. It got to the point where the waitresses at that diner would just bring us out food as soon as we arrived because they had gotten to know us so well. Hell, sometimes I'd even hear them whispering to each other about us and how cute we were together. They thought we were boyfriends…"

_Lemme guess… and then he pulled the friend card and held you at arm's length!_

"I honestly thought something was going to happen between us; I really did. It got so bad that I used to doodle little hearts with our names in them all over my notebooks at school. Luckily, since he was at a different school, he never saw my silly drawings, but everyone else did and they all assumed that we were together as well."

Luka quieted for a moment after that. Kurt stared across the table at him, watching him closely as he sipped his coffee. The blonde seemed to have stumbled into a pretty emotional part of his story and was trying to gather the strength to continue.

"Everything alright?" The junior whispered as he watched his gleemate. Luka hummed and continued on.

"A few weeks after school let out, Caleb asked me if I wanted to go to the movies with him. I had been out with him plenty of times, but that night seemed different because the movie he picked was uber romantic and he even took me out to dinner too – and it wasn't the diner; it was someplace else that was really, really fancy!"

Kurt watched as Luka's face fell then and he knew that this was the point in the story where things changed; much like how things sank over Valentine's Day when it came to him, Blaine, and that damned Jeremiah.

"I spent all night with my stomach in knots, Kurt. I really thought something was going to happen, but as usual, nothing did. We spent all night flirting, cuddling at the movies, acting more lovey dovey than normal… and then at the end of the night, I tried to kiss him. It wasn't like I threw myself at him, but I leaned in and for a moment, he did too… and then he stopped-"

Luka brushed a hand through his thick blonde hair and sighed shakily. Kurt could see his eyes gloss over slightly and he reached across the table, grabbing up his friend's hand in his own, giving it a slight squeeze before he released it.

"The next thing I knew, his hands were on my shoulders and he said he couldn't do that with me, that I was his friend and he didn't want to mess up what we had and all that jazz. Then he was off, running to his car. We didn't speak for several days and the next time we talked, he acted like the almost-kiss had never happened. I tried to talk about it, just to see what his problem was with being with me, but he shied away from it every single time. **Every. Single. Time.**"

Kurt honestly didn't know what to say. In some instances, the story Luka was sharing with him reminded him of the weird ongoings that went down between him and Blaine; then there were instances where things were different. Like, for one, Kurt had never tried to kiss Blaine – though he honestly wanted to, _oh God did he want to_.

"I finally gave up; I thought that if he wanted to discuss what almost happened between us, he could be the one to start the discussion… and everything between us slipped back into normalcy. We went back to going to the diner every so often, caught a random flick – he even spent summer days lounging with me in my family's pool. And still, nothing ever changed."

Luka swirled his cappuccino in one hand as he tapped nervously on the table with the other, "It wasn't until near the end of the summer that he came out and told me about Sammi."

_Ahh yes, the Rachel to my Blaine – Sammi and Caleb_, Kurt thought as he took a sip of his coffee. He wondered how Luka's situation would mirror his own as the younger boy launched back into his tale.

"Sammi was a new hire at that diner we always frequented. I guess Caleb met her on her first day; I was running late and she was sent to take our table. They got to talking before I showed up and exchanged numbers. She didn't know he was gay; honestly, sometimes people had to do a double take whenever he admitted that he was… he really reminds people of a ladies man-"

"Always breaking the stereotype?" The countertenor questioned.

"Yeah, he was." Luka sighed, "They talked for weeks and not once did he mention her to me at all. I stayed in the dark about his new friend and you'd think that I would've noticed the constant text messaging between them and such, but I didn't. I thought he was texting his sister or something, but no, he was texting Sammi. They had a phone-only friendship for quite some time because she ended up getting fired from the diner and I guess they grew close from their hourly phone convos."

At the mention of phone conversations, Kurt rolled his eyes in the memory of Blaine chatting it up with Rachel just the day before. He took a quick gulp of his coffee and locked eyes with Luka, quietly urging the boy onward with his story.

"One night, just a few weeks before school started, I got a call from Caleb asking me about our plans that evening. He wanted to cancel because something came up within his family and he needed to be there. I fully understood his problem because his grandfather had been ill for a while, so I told him we could hang out later. I ended up going out with one of my female friends from school and we went to the movies…"

Kurt knew where this story was going. The churn of his stomach let him know that things were going to go downhill in Luka's flashback.

"Mary and I got to the theater and bought our tickets and that's when I saw them: Caleb and Sammi. He was all curled up around her and she was being all flirty. Just the sight of them ate me alive. When Mary saw them, she started to yell and wave and I was horrified because I hadn't told her about Caleb cancelling on me. The minute Caleb turned around, he saw me and I sort of hightailed it out of there."

"Did he go after you?"

"No," Luka whispered. "I ran all the way to the bus stop and caught a ride home. I didn't speak to him for weeks after that and when high school started up, I ended up transferring to Dalton instead of going to the local public school. My parents thought Dalton could give me a better education and while, at first, I was initially against going, after the entire thing with Caleb, I welcomed being away from him."

Kurt nodded solemnly as he stared across the table at his friend. After the whole Blaine-Rachel fiasco, Kurt had wanted nothing but to be away from Blaine for a while. Hell, even earlier that morning on the drive to Dalton, the countertenor found himself weighing the pros and cons of even being at Dalton anymore – as dramatically horrible as that sounded. Sure, he cared about Blaine a ton and seeing him with someone else was heartbreaking, but he knew that running back to McKinley due to his heartbreak was not something he could do. It was just the drama queen inside of him having a fit over not getting what he wanted… With a sigh, he dropped his thoughts and continued to listen to the boy talking to him.

"I moved to Westerville, boarded at Dalton, and didn't speak to Caleb for months. When Thanksgiving rolled around, I came home for the break and went out with a few of my public school friends to the diner. Everyone was shocked to see me there without Caleb, but no one knew that we had just stopped talking – that had I quit contacting him. Well, anyway, I sat at the diner with my friends and found myself ordering the peach cobbler with vanilla bean ice cream.

"I was in the middle of picking at the cobbler – honestly, that stuff was not my favorite – when Caleb actually came up to my table and made a joke about me having not ordered the pie. It was shocking to see him because it had been months since we last spoke and all of my old friends jumped at the opportunity to make jokes about us being long lost lovers who were recently reunited after so long."

"Friends will do that to you," Kurt mumbled, his mind filling with flashbacks of Wes, David, and even Mercedes cracking jokes about his flirtatious 'relationship' with Blaine.

"I know and it hurts, doesn't it?" Luka watched as Kurt nodded before he continued, "What hurt me the most about seeing Caleb again was that when my friends teased him about us being reunited lovers, he played along. I don't even think he noticed how upset it was making me, being so close to him and all."

The sophomore paused for a moment to take a deep gulp of his coffee.

"Caleb stayed with us for the rest of the evening and then asked if he could drive me home. I originally told him no, but my friends took it upon themselves to leave me behind so that I could catch up with Caleb. The entire car ride home was awkward. He asked me how Dalton was and how I was adjusting to high school and then he asked me if I wanted to hang out sometime before I went back to school.

"I really didn't want to shoot him down because it felt right being around him, so I told him we could hang out and we made plans for the very next night. That following afternoon, we got together at the park and we just hung out, acting like we normally did."

Kurt watched the younger teen closely, noticing the way the boy's green eyes narrowed, "When you say 'normally'… do you mean like flirting or something?"

"Yeah, like flirting. He did all the same stuff he used to do before our near kiss and I spent the rest of the afternoon with a racing heart and sweaty palms."

_Story of my life_, the countertenor thought once more.

"He took me out to a Mexican restaurant later on and we sat and talked like nothing weird had happened between us. That was when he confided in me that he was somewhat seeing Sammi. When he first told me, I thought he meant that they were just hanging out more or something… but I was wrong. He was dating her.

"I don't know what happened next – one minute I was freaking out, the next I was yelling at him for leading me on, as well as leading her on. I told him that he was gay and dating chicks was just not something we gay men did and the next thing I know, he's yelling back at me, saying that I was biphobic and I didn't understand."

Kurt frowned at Luka's words. He remembered the things thrown out between him and Blaine during their fight not too long ago. Things seemed so similar between Luka's story and what had went down at the Lima Bean. It sort of scared him.

Luka sighed, once again raking his hand through his thick hair. "That fight destroyed Caleb and me. I stormed out of the restaurant and hitched a ride home; he must've paid and went home not long after. Days later, I came back here to Dalton and I didn't speak to anyone back home until Christmas rolled around. By then, word had gone around about the fight and people started saying that I was mad that Caleb didn't return my affections."

_Which wasn't entirely untrue_, Kurt voiced in his head.

"I came back home over winter break and ended up having to tell all my friends the reason why Caleb and I fought. They all agreed that while they understood why I lashed out at Caleb due to my heartbreak, they didn't agree on my comments over his bisexuality. Later on, I understood that I was definitely in the wrong over what I said and I really regretted it."

"'_Bisexual' is a term that gay guys in high school use when they want to hold hands with girls and feel like a normal person for a change."_

The harsh words Kurt had thrown at Blaine at the coffee shop came pouring through his brain. Kurt started to recall every hurtful word he slung at his friend, as well as the things Blaine flipped back at him. He remembered how Blaine's face scrunched up in anger and disbelief over the things that Kurt had said and he also remembered the tiny flicker of hate – or was that disgust? – that ghosted Blaine's features as he stormed out of the Lima Bean.

"_I know what it's like to be in the closet a-and here you are about to tiptoe back in!"_

He hadn't even bothered to care; he said mean things to rile up Blaine. His heart was so crushed by the other boy's acceptance of a date with Rachel, thus possibly ruining any chance he had with the handsome singer, that he let his anger take a hold of everything. It ended up with him practically ruining his friendship with Blaine. And now here he was, sitting in a coffee shop with another guy, discussing his ignorance and rudeness when he could've been back at Dalton making amends to the one person who deserved his apologies.

"Oh wow," the blue eyed boy whispered once his clouded mind cleared. "That's exactly what I did."

"You mean those things I said to Caleb?"

Kurt nodded at his classmate, "Mhmm. I told Blaine he was in the wrong for leading Rachel on and I made a remark about bisexuality that I honestly probably shouldn't have made. Then we said some other stuff before he stormed out. I should've been more supportive." He groaned and placed his head into his palm, "I feel like such a fool."

"You acted out of love. It's not unusual. I did the same exact thing, Kurt. Your heart and your feelings were on the line and you lashed out to protect yourself and to possibly persuade Blaine into thinking that he was making a mistake. That's exactly what I did with Caleb and it wasn't until my friends and I talked about it that I realized that I needed to fix what I had broken."

Both boys sat in silence for a moment. Luka allowed Kurt to sit and brood for a moment while he stood up and went to the bathroom. He needed to take a breather and he was sure that Kurt needed to as well.

* * *

><p>"Knock, knock!"<p>

Blaine sat up and glanced at his closed dorm room door. Someone was standing outside, incessantly rapping on the wooden door with their knuckles while cheerfully mimicking the sound the knocking made.

"Blaine Anderson, are you in there?"

The tenor rolled over on the bed and looked at the wall. He hoped that whoever the person was outside his door would just give up and leave after a while; he wasn't in the mood for company. All he wanted to do was sit in his room and think - just think.

"Okay, Blaine, listen up! The other guys and I are tired of your moping. It's dinner time, the cafeteria will be closing in about an hour and we're hungry! So, you have two choices: one – you can get up, get ready, and willingly come with me to the dining hall or two – you can go to the hall looking like crap after I come in there and drag your butt out. Your choice!"

After that entire speech, Blaine was positive that the annoying person in the hall was Jeff. The blonde was probably standing outside the door with some of the other Warblers, each of them waiting to strike at any given moment, depending on whenever Jeff (or someone else) gave them the go ahead.

Not caring whether or not the guys tried to break into his room, Blaine growled out, "I'm not hungry. Go to dinner without me."

Seconds after he stopped talking, the door flew wide open and a few blazered boys rushed in.

_Damnit, I forgot to lock the door._

"Hey there, Blaine! Ready for dinner?" Jeff chortled as he stopped in front of his friend's bed. Blaine offered him nothing, as he stayed rolled over facing the wall. "Oh come on! It's taco night and you know how I feel about tacos!"

"I'm not hungry."

Someone in the group of guys laughed and then there was someone poking at his shoulder. Blaine groaned.

"C'mon Anderson! We get it that you and Kurt are having a moment and everything, but you'll make up soon! Plus, did I mention that it's taco night? You love tacos!"

"Not hungry."

"David! A little help here?" Jeff called out, backing away from Blaine's bed to allow the older councilman to step up to the plate. The African American boy stepped closer to Blaine's bed, took one look at the lounging soloist, and then turned back to his friends.

"Can you guys give me and Blaine a minute?"

The other Warblers shared a look with one another before silently agreeing that it would be best for David to have a moment alone with Blaine; if anyone in the group was able to talk Blaine out of something, it would have to be David. Well, him or Wes, but the other senior was off somewhere in the dormitory, probably going over setlists or doing homework or something.

With a quiet click of the door, the other Warblers exited the room, leaving Blaine and David alone. The senior took a seat next to his forlorn friend and patted the boy's shoulder.

"You wanna talk?"

* * *

><p>"What happened between you and Caleb when you went to apologize?"<p>

Luka wasn't even seated in his seat when he was assaulted with Kurt's question. He knew that the older boy would want to know what had went down when the two friends finally got to talking again, mostly because it would probably give him ideas on how to apologize to Blaine. With a sad smile, Luka answered Kurt's question.

"I wanted to talk to Caleb as soon as possible after I figured out how in the wrong I was. I tried to call him, but he never answered. I stopped by his house, but he was never there. It finally came down to me having to go back to Westerville for the spring semester to start up that I finally gave up trying to reach him."

Kurt visibly flinched at the information he was receiving. _Would Blaine start to ignore him more_? Sure, they had almost spoken to one another that afternoon in the hall, but what if Blaine grew tired of everything and decided to cut Kurt off once and for all? The countertenor wasn't sure if he could deal with that or not.

Luka continued, snapping Kurt from his thoughts. "Caleb and I were still friends on Facebook. He was still in a relationship with Sammi and he was always posting new pictures of them at parks, concerts, and what not looking happily in love. It made me sick – not because she was his girlfriend, but because she had what I wanted. I spent the rest of the spring semester in this weird slump that took me forever to get out of. All that time, I still hadn't apologized or even been able to talk to Caleb."

"What about spring break?"

"Dalton's spring break is a little longer than others'. When I went back home, I was hoping to spend those two weeks with my friends and possibly get some closure with Caleb. Unfortunately, Caleb went on vacation with Sammi at the time and he wasn't home for the first week I was in. The next week, he was back in school and I still didn't get to talk to him."

"Oh," Kurt mumbled.

"Yeah… finally school let out and I came home for the summer. I spent a few weeks frequenting the diner by myself, ordering that damn cobbler while I hoped to see Caleb come in. He had just graduated and I knew he was celebrating senior week with his friends-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait!" The blue eyed junior interrupted, "Luka, did you go to his graduation?"

"No," the sophomore grumbled, "Dalton's finals were that week so I couldn't go. I did send him a card though and his mother sent me a thank you note back… but that was it. After that, I heard nothing. Then near the end of August, I was sitting in the diner when Caleb just waltzed in and took a seat across from me. He took the cobbler I was picking at and started eating it, like it was nothing.

"I just sat there and stared at him in shock because I was not expecting him to just be there, you know? We sat there for a few minutes and then he looked at me and said he was sorry. The next thing I knew, I was crying in the middle of that freaking diner, telling him how sorry I was and how stupid I felt. He came over and hugged me and those stupid feelings I had for him just sprang back into action."

The younger boy paused.

"Caleb then asked me to come over to his house because we needed to have a heart to heart, so I went with him and we spent all night talking about the time we spent apart and what was going on in our lives. I told him about how sorry I was about what I said and he told me that he understood and was sorry for not returning my feelings. He then said he was going to take a year off and instead of trying to go to college, he was going to road trip with Sammi across the United States. It was then that I knew that things with that girl were serious.

"I also knew that I had to let my feelings go. I knew that while it would hurt to say goodbye to my first love, it would hurt even worse if I kept on pining for him while he was in a relationship with Sammi. So, I told myself I'd get over him. Hell, I even hung out with him _and_ Sammi a few months before Dalton started back up and I found out that Sam wasn't that bad of a girl at all. She made Caleb happy, so that's all that mattered, you know?"

Kurt nodded.

"Now I know that the things between Sammi and Caleb are much different from Rachel and Blaine, since Rachel is one of your friends and all, but I just want to let you know that if it comes down to it, as hard as it will be, if Rachel makes Blaine happy, then you should be happy too. I know that you care a lot for Blaine and that's a lot like how I felt about Caleb, but if you love someone, you've gotta let it go – you know, like that one saying says." Luka offered the countertenor a sincere smile as he grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "If Blaine and Rachel truly do get together, your best bet would be to be there for the two of them and support them."

"That is going to suck," Kurt groaned matter-of-factly as he slid his hand out of Luka's grasp. "I just don't know how I'm going to deal with it all. Seeing Rachel there with Blaine, watching them go on dates… watching them _kiss_." The last word came out in a low hiss that even made Luka shiver.

"To be honest, Kurt, it does suck. It sucks _a lot_. When I left for Dalton last fall and said my goodbyes to Caleb and Sammi, I felt like crap. I didn't want to see them leave for their roadtrip together because it still hurt to see Caleb with someone else who wasn't me. But now, here I am, sitting in a coffee shop with you, rehashing my experience and while I still feel kinda crappy about it all, I feel loads better now than I did then."

"How did you get over it all?" Kurt questioned. His voice was soft and quiet.

Luka smiled, "I went out to meet other people. I stopped mourning my lack of love life and started talk to others like me. There are quite a few gay boys at Dalton, Kurt, not just us and Blaine. Heck, there are available men all over the place. You just have to look for them." As he finished his sentence, his phone buzzed cheerily on the table. With a grin, Luka swiped up his phone and flipped the screen over to show Kurt something.

"For example, this fellow here-" he showed Kurt a text from a guy named Julian, "is someone that I met during Sectionals. His grandmother was in the Hipsters, remember them? I went off during intermission to get some snacks and boom, there he was. We got to talking and he gave me his number."

"Are you two an item now?"

Luka's face brightened considerably, "Not yet, but I'd like to be. He's amazing, he really is! We've been texting non-stop for the last few weeks and he asked me out to dinner tomorrow. He wanted to go tonight, but I told him that I needed to talk to you." Noticing the skeptical look on the countertenor's face, Luka began to reassure the other teen. "You're my friend, Kurt, and even though I know we haven't had the time to talk much, I would like to be there for you through all this. I know what it's like, I know the pain. So, if you need to talk, I'll be there."

Kurt shot the younger teen a small smile as he watched the blonde pocket his phone and stand up. "I appreciate all of this, Luka. I really do. I just hope I can talk to Blaine about all of this without freaking out on him or something." He reached down and grabbed up their empty coffee cups, tossing them into a waste bin near the door.

"You'll do fine," Luka hummed as he opened the door to the café and let Kurt pass through it. The two boys walked slowly to Luka's car.

"I hope you're right, Luka. I hope you're right."

* * *

><p><span>AN: Sorry if this chapter sucked. I sorta lost my writing mojo over the last month since I came back from TN and got sick. I know this chapter was mostly filler of Luka's story, but it was there to explain to Kurt about how he should better understand the Rachel-Blaine thing. Also, I know I didn't get into the Blaine-David convo, but I will next chapter, which should be up within the next day or so (I hope). Also, I apologize for any grammatical errors or what not. I'm all over the place right now and I know this chapter probably sucks because of it! :] Thanks for being patient with me!


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or Ryan Murphy. I am just an out-of-college daydreamer who sometimes gets into these writing funks and ends up tossing out a story after letting the idea sit in my brain for a few days!

**Confused**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Pairing: Kurt x Blaine , Rachel x Blaine

A/N: This takes place right after _BIOTA _and it's mostly about what happened between Kurt and Blaine during the entire Blaine-Rachel dating ordeal and what Kurt's feelings were like about the matter.

* * *

><p>"I almost talked to him today."<p>

Blaine was standing in front of his wall length mirror as he adjusted his tie and smoothed out the wrinkles in his white dress shirt. Behind him, David sat cross-legged on his bed, dark eyes focused on his friend.

"What do you mean by that?"

The younger Warbler sighed and grabbed up his blazer, easily slipping on. "I was in the midst of starting up a conversation with him when Luka popped up out of nowhere and whisked him away for their _date_." He buttoned his jacket and stepped back to admire himself for a moment, "I never even had the chance to apologize."

"Oh Blaine, you'll get your chance tomorrow."

"But what if I don't, David? Huh? What if I don't?" Blaine turned on his friend, hazel eyes growing wild with what looked like fear. "What if he comes back tonight and he and Luka are dating and he wants nothing more to do with me and I don't get the chance to apologize and-"

David uncrossed his legs and stood up from the bed. He waved his arms at the frantic boy who paced before him. "Listen Blaine… don't you think you're getting too far ahead of yourself? I mean, Luka's a great guy, but he doesn't seem like Kurt's type, to be completely honest. I really don't think anything will happen there."

The next words out of Blaine's mouth shocked the dark-skinned boy. They sounded so broken, so watery.

"But what if something _does_ happen?"

Blaine was obviously breaking down. David could see it now. The shorter teen before him slouched a bit as he sulked his way over to his bed and grabbed up his cell phone.

"No matter what I do, I keep playing our fight over and over in my head. I see his face and that look of disgust and shock after I told him I thought I was bisexual. I see that sad look, that hatred on him when I compared him to that heathen… I see-"

"So you did compare him to Karofsky? I thought Wes might've been mistaken," David whispered as he leaned back against the wall.

"I ruined it, David. I really did."

"Seriously, Blaine, I think you're both at fault here. I think the two of you need to sit down and air out your feelings on the whole situation and apologize instead of running away from one another like you have been. If you guys can get past this, I'm sure things between the two of you will heal with time."

"It's just the things we said to one another, David. Those things," the tenor sighed and ran a hand through his now ungelled curls, "…you can't take stuff like that back. Despite apologies, there will always be that lingering doubt, that curiosity as to whether or not Kurt really feels that way about me or whether or not he thinks I really think of him as a Karofsky-like figure. You know what I mean?"

David nodded slightly in agreement, his dark eyes still watching Blaine curiously.

"I fear that Kurt and I may be done. If we do make up, things may be different… and I just want them to go back the way they were."

"What about Rachel?"

Blaine closed his eyes, bringing two fingers to massage his temples, "I don't know anymore. She's an amazing girl and I like her a lot, but after our date the other night, I just don't know if she's the one I want to be with."

As soon as those words escaped the soloist's lips, David's mind lit up with ideas of who Blaine truly wanted to be with: _Kurt_, of course.

"If you're serious about trying out dating girls, then I suggest that you give Rachel another shot. Maybe kiss her – see how that works? If there are any sort of feelings, then you may be bisexual like you thought… or maybe bicurious, though I don't really know how that works, to be truthful."

"And what about Kurt?"

"Talk to him about your relationship with Rachel. Let him know that you'd appreciate it if he supports you guys and also let him know that she's not going to come between your friendship," he paused as his mind added something about the two boys ever making up. "If he doesn't support you, well then… uh, maybe he's not the guy you thought he was."

"And what if he's with Luka?"

"Then you'll have to learn to support them as well. Heck, if you are both in relationships, you guys can double date or something!"

Blaine knew that David's suggestion was supposed to lighten the mood, but all it really did was cause his stomach to flip-flop and bile to rise in his throat. He really did not want to think about double dating with Kurt and Luka. It was something that he just couldn't envision himself doing. _Hell no._

"So, are we feeling better now, Blaine?"

David was standing in front of him now, one hand clasped firmly on his shoulder as the senior offered him a genuine smile. Blaine sighed and returned the grin, standing up a little straighter as he shrugged off David's hand.

"I think so. Thanks for the talk, David."

"Ahh, it's nothing!" The councilman waved off his friend's thankfulness and headed over to the door. "Ready for dinner? I'm starving and it's taco night!"

"So I've heard," Blaine chuckled as he followed David out of his room.

* * *

><p><em>Tmrw, KH. Tmrw BW will be mine! –R<em>

Kurt tossed his phone into his lap with a huff and trained his eyes back onto the passing scenery outside his window. Next to him, a concerned Luka shot him a questioning look, but didn't press for answers as he continued driving towards Dalton.

"Stupid Rachel."

It was this statement, muttered a few minutes after Kurt's phone discarding that fed Luka's interest in what was going on. He cast another gaze at his friend before opening his mouth.

"Something wrong?"

Kurt picked up his phone, glaring at the lit up screen in disgust before he dropped the phone back into his lap. "That damn Rachel texted me about Blaine. She and I had a discussion the other day about Blaine's sexuality and their date and she bet me that if she kissed him while he was sober, he would still be interested in her and not me."

Luka cringed, "Oh. She kinda sounds like a bitch."

"Oh, she is," Kurt hissed, looking back out the window. "We've never really been the best of friends, but we've grown closer over the last few months. I actually thought we were getting nearer to being really close, but then she pulled this deal. I mean, I love the girl – she's insanely talented and all and even though she's conceited, we understand each other, but after all this, I don't know what to think."

"I think I better understand your anger now… with her and Blaine."

The countertenor huffed once more and ran a hand through his hair – not something that he did often, unless he was truly annoyed… of which he was at that very moment. "I just thought she'd back off, you know? I spent the night at her house after the Gap Attack and told her about my feelings for Blaine and she spent the evening talking about her love for my step-brother Finn and the next thing I know, she's coming after Blaine even though she knew how I felt about him."

"_Such_ a good friend," Luka chuckled, earning a slight grin from the boy sitting in the passenger seat.

"Tell me about it. I'm just hoping – and I know this sounds terrible – that her kiss with Blaine tomorrow goes completely wrong and that he realizes that she's not the one for him. As far as it goes now, if he's bisexual, I'd rather see him with any girl except Rachel… or any of my other girl friends for that matter."

"I understand," the sophomore said softly as he turned down a road that led towards the school. "I know your situation and mine differed quite a bit, so I get what you're saying about this whole ordeal. It was probably easier for me to let go of Caleb because I wasn't really friends with Sammi, but with you and Blaine and Rachel, everything's different."

"You bet your ass it is, Luka." Kurt stated in the most serious, deadpanned tone he could muster.

"Alas, the sky grows dark and nightfall is here. Oh, and we're at Dalton, too." Luka chuckled as he pulled into a boarder parking space. He turned off the car and turned towards Kurt, emerald eyes shining in the glare of the streetlamps. "I had fun tonight, Kurt. It was nice getting to talk to you."

"I really appreciate you taking the time to tell me your story," the countertenor whispered.

Luka unbuckled his seatbelt and opened his door, giving Kurt a 'wait a minute' hand signal as he stepped out of the car and shut the door. Seconds later, he was at the passenger side, opening Kurt's door with a graceful bow. Kurt laughed.

"Welcome back to Dalton Academy, kind sir. Shall I walk you to your car?"

"If you will."

Kurt linked his arm with Luka with a roll of his eyes and allowed the taller teen to walk him back to a darker part of the parking lot: the section where commuters parked. No one ever understood why the commuter lot was darker than the boarder lot, but that's just the way it was.

With a smile, Luka released Kurt's arm and pulled his friend into a hug. "Drive home safe alright. If you need to talk or anything, give me a call and we can meet up or chat or something."

"Of course. Thanks again, Luka. Have fun on your date tomorrow and tell your friend that I said hello." Kurt pulled back from the embrace with a grin and stepped into his car.

"See you tomorrow!"

"G'night!"

* * *

><p>"Are they kissing?"<p>

"I dunno! I think so!"

"Get some Hummel!"

David's eyes widened at the words he heard from the group of boys he saw sitting at the edge of one of the bay windows in the hallway. From behind him, he could feel Blaine's aura bristle as the shorter boy stopped dead in his tracks and turned his attentions towards the windows facing the commuter lot.

There, standing in the darkness in a tight embrace were none other than Luka and Kurt. Due to the lack of light in the parking lot, it was uncertain whether or not the two boys were indeed sharing a gentle kiss or if they were just hugging.

But to the one hazel eyed boy standing in the window, the entire exchange sent his heart falling to the bottom of his chest.

"…Blaine?"

David's words barely left his mouth before he noticed the dark haired teen turn on his heel, race out of the hallway, and flee back to the dorms.

"Oh fuck."

_There goes any chance of progess…_

* * *

><p><span>AN: Dun dun dunnn… Blaine saw Kurt and Luka! Dun dun dunnnnn! Okay, anyways – I was going to update my other story called GMS, but my muse wasn't cooperating. The muse for this one was and she gave me a tiny chapter to post for you, so I'm hoping this one wasn't too bad. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and please review this chapter if you don't mind! I love getting your feedback and ideas! :]


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or Ryan Murphy. I am just an out-of-college daydreamer who sometimes gets into these writing funks and ends up tossing out a story after letting the idea sit in my brain for a few days!

**Confused**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Pairing: Kurt x Blaine , Rachel x Blaine

A/N: This takes place right after _BIOTA _and it's mostly about what happened between Kurt and Blaine during the entire Blaine-Rachel dating ordeal and what Kurt's feelings were like about the matter.

* * *

><p>David sighed as he punched his fork into his plate of scrambled eggs. He had spent all night trying to barge his way into Blaine's room after the junior tore off to his dorm upon seeing Kurt and Luka's makeout session in the parking lot. Hours were spent knocking on the door and pleading with the boy to just open up and talk, but it came to no avail.<p>

Blaine wasn't going to talk, nor was he going to let David in.

So, the following morning, David went on his way to breakfast alone, hoping that his younger friend would come out of his room and at least get something to eat since he skipped dinner last night.

Turns out, that wasn't going to happen either.

Blaine was nowhere to be seen that morning. The other Warblers who had already come down for breakfast asked David where the soloist had disappeared to, but he had no answers for them. Instead, he poked at his eggs and ignored the dense conversation that surrounded him. After a couple minutes since his appearance in the dining hall, David spotted Wes coming towards him with a tray full of food.

"Morning David!" The councilman glanced around the table as he took his seat, "Where's Blaine?"

"In his room," the darker skinned boy sighed before scooping a tiny bite of eggs into his mouth. He swallowed, "Last night we saw Kurt and Luka kissing in the parking lot."

Wes choked on his orange juice, sputtering in shock, "FOR REAL? I thought they were just going out for coffee and a chat!" _Or at least that's what he sent Luka out to do… damn that kid!_

David shrugged and took another bite of his food, "From what I saw, the two were either kissing each other or hugging real close. It was hard to tell from the lighting in the parking lot."

"Whoa. I really wasn't expecting that."

"Me neither."

Both boys continued their meal in silence. Neither one of them knew what to say about the situation. The other guys sitting next to them, however, casually chatted about what they saw in the parking lot the previous evening; each wondering how Blaine was taking the news and whether or not Luka and Kurt were an official couple.

"I heard Blaine went back into his room last night and punched a hole in the wall out of jealousy!"

"Well I heard that after Luka kissed Kurt, he came back to the dorms and called another guy!"

"That's nothing! I heard that Kurt and Luka aren't really dating, but are just friends with benefits. Supposedly Kurt and Blaine are like that as well!"

"Seriously? I never would've thought of them to be like that. I mean-"

"Oh my God, shut up!" David hissed to his tablemates. His nostrils slightly flared in anger as he glared down at his friends, "None of those silly rumors are true! Kurt and Luka are just friends, as are Kurt and Blaine even though they are going through a rough patch now. None of them are seeing each other on the side and I don't appreciate you talking about them that way and-"

He was cut off as Trent's voice rose over his, "Look! Luka AND Kurt are coming in! We'll ask them what's going on and get down to the bottom of this." He waved his arm in the air, "Luka! Kurt! Come here, please?"

Both boys slowly made their way to the table of Warblers, each of them wearing weary facial expressions as they stared at the smirking faces of their friends.

"Umm, you rang?" Kurt deadpanned, his oceanic eyes glancing over the guys before him.

David stared at Kurt and noticed that the boy looked better than he did the day before, more well rested, if you will.

_Perhaps he is dating Luka now. That could explain how much happier he looks…_

"Are you two dating?"

The word vomit came out before he could stop it; he clapped a hand over his face while he lowered his head in embarrassment.

_Way to go, David. Smooth…_

"Are we _what_?" Kurt hissed.

"I think he asked if we are dating," Luka chuckled. "Wow. What would make you guys think that? You ask a guy out for coffee and all of a sudden, you're dating him? If that was the case, I'd be dating a lot of you."

A handful of the Warblers blushed, each remembering random coffee outings with the sophomore.

"To answer your question," Kurt continued, "we are _not_ dating. We just went out for coffee and a chat. That doesn't constitute a date!"

"But you two were kissing in the parking lot!" Jeff interjected, flailing his arms back and forth from Luka to Kurt and back to Luka again. "We all saw you! You two were totally making out!"

With this exclamation, Kurt grew red – whether it was caused due to anger or embarrassment was to be determined – and Luka let out a loud snort, almost dropping his tray in the process.

"Oh wow! That's hilarious – you guys thought we were_ kissing_? HA!" The blonde slapped his free hand on his knee as he bent over in laughter. "That's just priceless! …we were just hugging! _Hugging_! That's all, nothing more!"

The Warblers exchanged glances with one another. Each of them looked between Kurt and Luka for a moment before shooting looks to each other. Finally, Nick nodded his head.

"So it was just a hug then? A friendly one?"

"Yes," Kurt sighed, finally deciding to take a seat at the table. He opened up his bottle of grapefruit juice and took a sip, "We're just friends. Plus, Luka's sort of got someone right now."

At this tidbit of info, Luka nodded and pursed his lips together. "Yeah, I'm kinda trying to get this one guy from Warren Township… we're been talking on and off for months and we're sorta going out tonight."

"Welp, that explains everything then!" Jeff said before pausing in thought, "Well, not _everything_. It doesn't explain where Blaine is…"

Silence befell the table.

Kurt finally broke the quiet, "Wait. Where_ is_ Blaine?" He looked around the dining hall, but saw no sign of the curly haired teen anywhere. "It's breakfast! Blaine loves breakfast."

_He would know_, Wes thought. _Kurt knows practically everything about Blaine_.

"Is he alright?"

"To be honest, Kurt, I think he just needed a personal day," David explained. "He wasn't feeling too hot last night."

"Oh."

"Why are you so worried anyways?" Trent asked, raising a brow in Kurt's direction. "Aren't you guys fighting?"

"Well yeah, but I was kind of hoping to talk to him today. There's something I need to discuss with him," Kurt whispered, poking his fork into his fruit salad. "I was hoping to catch him before his afternoon coffee run."

"Then text him," Wes casually threw out. "Ask him if he'd meet you in the study during lunch or something."

"I think I will."

With that, Wes smiled and went back to eating his breakfast. Across from him, David stared at his friend in curiosity, wondering why the Asian boy was so excited that Kurt was finally going to be texting Blaine…

_Oh yeah, that's right… the plan…_

_Well, hopefully things would get better… hopefully._

* * *

><p>Blaine pulled his blankets up over his head as he groaned in frustration.<p>

From across the room, his phone buzzed repeatedly, a text message notification screaming at him. There were only a handful of people who dared to text Blaine in the wee hours of the morning. Those people being: Wes, David, Jeff, Thad, and Kurt.

Out of all of those people, four of them knew that the penalty of texting him so early meant dealing with a grumpy, annoyed Blaine. The other person knew of the rumors of said Blaine, but texted anyway because they knew that Blaine would never flip out on them.

Of course, that person was _Kurt_.

And from the incessant buzzing that was occurring from across the room, Blaine was sure that Kurt was texting him non-stop, trying to get the older boy to roll out of bed and answer his phone.

Blaine wasn't going to make it that simple though.

Grumbling, the boy grabbed one of his pillows and smashed it down on his face, smothering out all forms of sound and light. However, this smothering also smooshed out all forms of breathing as well, so after a few seconds of pillow face, Blaine ripped the pillow away from his nose and inhaled deeply.

"Fuck my life," he muttered under his breath as he glared daggers at his vibrating phone. It just kept on stuttering, making shaky movements across his mahogany desk. The noise was grinding at his ears and the singer just couldn't take it anymore.

With a hiss of annoyance, Blaine rolled himself out of bed, a stream of curses flowing from his mouth when his ankles got caught in his blankets and he fell with a thud to the floor.

"I'm coming, you stupid phone! Shut up!"

He rolled into a standing position and dragged himself to the cellular, grabbing it up in one quick swoop of his fist.

"Alright Kurt," a voice that didn't sound anything like his normal self growled out, "why are you texting me this early?" He woke the phone from its sleep mode and went straight to his inbox, seeing where several texts had been left within the last few minutes.

They weren't from Kurt. None of them were.

_I hope you are having a wonderful morning, Blaine Warbler! xo Rachel_

_I miss your face! xo Rachel_

_Do you miss me? xo Rachel_

_We should meet up for coffee today after school! xo Rachel_

_Have a good day in class! xo Rachel_

_BW, why don't you text me back? xo Rachel_

_Ooops! You're probably sleeping! I'm sorry! Text me later! xo Rachel_

_One more text! Sing a song for me today! I'll sing one for you too… AFTER the alcohol awareness assembly though! xo Rachel_

_Whoops! Just one more, I swear! Wish me luck for the assembly today! xo Rachel_

Blaine stared at the texts in awe. Deep down, a small twinge in his gut sifted his thoughts to Kurt and how none of copious amounts of messages in his inbox were from him. Not a single text. _None_.

Then again, Kurt _did_ have a new boyfriend.

And those thoughts brought a whole new twinge to his gut… and not a friendly, nice one either. Rolling his eyes, Blaine scrolled through the texts again, trying to get his thought process away from his ex-best friend and back to his semi-girlfriend.

The amount of early morning texts he received were rather ridiculous, but he couldn't fault Rachel for her overzealous nature, even though it _did_ come around way too early in the morning. She was a nice, wonderful girl and he sort of liked her… _right_?

Sighing, the tenor opened a new message box and typed out a response to Rachel before he shut his phone off and climbed back into bed for a day of fitful rest.

_Thanks for the love, Rach. Hope your day is wonderful. –Blaine_

* * *

><p>Kurt sat in his first period class, eyes focused on the hidden object he held in his hands: his phone.<p>

He had received a text from Rachel just minutes before, informing him – well, more so reminding him - of their plans after school that day. Once school was out, the two of them were to meet at the Lima Bean. Blaine would show up (Rachel was going to invite him to coffee) and then the petite soprano would plant a big, sober kiss on the lead Warbler in order to prove his attraction to women.

If her plans succeeded and Blaine truly did prefer the female sex, Kurt would then leave the Lima Bean, return home, and drown his sorrows in low-fat frozen yogurt as he watched cheesy break-up films.

After that, who knows what would happen?

Sure, Kurt promised Luka yesterday that he was going to try to make things work between him and Blaine if Blaine were to truly start dating Rachel, but to be completely honest, Kurt wasn't sure if he could hold true to that agreement.

Seeing Rachel with Blaine would only hurt him, no doubt about it. He'd _try_ to accept their relationship – note the emphasis on the word: _try_ – and if he couldn't handle it, of which he assumes he wouldn't be able to, then he would just have to cut both of them from his life.

Dramatic: _yes_. Necessary: _absolutely_.

Puffing out a held breath, the boy punched out a quick text before he slid his phone back into his pocket. Blue eyes focused back up on the blackboard as a plump older woman scrawled a few bulleted points in white chalk.

"Today's discussion will be about _love_. First we will be discussing the unfortunate circumstance of unrequited love…"

Kurt tuned her out then as his mind raced with one thought: _story of my life_.

* * *

><p><em>Can we talk? – Kurt<em>

It had been hours since the text had arrived in his inbox. Blaine was only getting it now because he decided to turn his phone on after he got out of the shower. He stared deeply at the old message, which had come early in the morning - probably from when Kurt was in their English class.

_Can we talk?_

So they were going to do this now? After a few days of silence and ignoring him, Kurt was suddenly going to bounce back in his life and want to go back to being best friends again. Was this some sort of torture or something? Now that he had a new boyfriend, he was going to rub things in his face. Was he going to want to double date or something now? Was he going to ask if Luka could tag along on their coffee excursions? Was he going to sing flirty duets with the blonde during Warbler practice?

What was he playing at? What was Kurt doing?

And why was Blaine feeling so pissed off and sick right now?

What was going on?

Green with jealousy – _oh God, am I jealous?_ the tenor wondered – and eyes flaring in anger, the older teen moved on annoyed auto pilot, his fingers racing across the touch screen as he typed out a response to Kurt.

_Why don't you talk with your new boyfriend?_

He didn't even bother to sign his name next to it… and it didn't take very long for a response to come flying back to him.

_What the hell, Blaine? Are we really going to do this now?_

The other boy didn't even sign his name at the end of his text either. Obviously, Blaine had hit a sore spot… and Kurt was livid.

This was a sure sign that things were going to blow up very, very soon.

* * *

><p>Wes blinked slowly, his expression bewildered as he watched Kurt slam his lunch tray down on the table. The countertenor's usually baby blue eyes were a flaming vivid green now and the boy's face was contorted into something that resembled a pissed off wood nymph – if there ever was one.<p>

"Something wrong, Kurt?"

David questioned the boy's intense look and watched as the burning jade eyes focused on him. Something was terribly off about him.

"I tried texting your idiot friend… and you know what he texts back-?"

A phone was thrust into Wes' face and the boy scoffed at the message displayed on the screen. David leaned over, his dark eyes scanning the text before he offered a similar groan of disapproval upon seeing what Blaine had written.

"Oh, he's an idiot. You'll have to excuse him."

"That's the thing though," Kurt hissed. His voice was slowly raising an octave as he grew flushed from excitement, "I have excused his crap for far too long and now all of a sudden, he's going to pull stuff like this? I was going to try to talk things out with him, but now I don't know if I even want to deal with him anymore. I'm tired of this, you guys. _I'm just tired_!"

Wes rolled his eyes and then shot a look towards David. One that screamed: _tell him what happened last night. Tell him so that we can fix this and go back to everything being sunshine and rainbows. I'm tired too!_

David nodded in agreement and turned his gaze onto Kurt, gesturing for the boy sit his behind down. "Listen Kurt, there's something you need to know about last night… about why we all thought you and Luka were dating."

"I thought we talked about this already."

"We did," the darker skinned boy said softly, "what we didn't discuss was the _Blaine_ aspect of it."

And that's how David Thompson spent his lunch period explaining what happened the evening before. Maybe things would turn around once Kurt knew the whole story of last night's dramatic occurrence.

Just… _maybe_.

* * *

><p><span>AN: LONG NOTE AHEAD! Sorry this is late (I say that a lot, don't I?) and I'm sorry if you guys lost interest. I've been having the hardest time getting my muse to work with me and for the last few weeks, I've just been in a writing slump. I'm hoping to be able to finish this story up very soon (just a few more chapters left, I think – the boys do have to make up, you know).

In regards to a few reviews I got on the last chapter: yes, I know that the angst and such has sort of been going around in a circle without a sign of future resolve. I am, however, getting to the point where the boys finally get to talk and apologize to one another. For the last few chapters of this story, we have only gone through a couple of days between the boys and a fight such as this one (at this caliber no less) isn't something that can be resolved within a matter of minutes. Plus, there were other curveballs thrown in (aka Luka and Wes' plan) that led to a bit of a standstill between our lovely Klaine, but I promise that things will look up soon. I'm sorry if any of you have grown bored of the angst and the separation of Kurt and Blaine and I appreciate your opinions. Also, I also have many readers who love the drama of the entire situation and I am very happy that they love the angst almost as much as I do.

So, I just thought I'd let you all know what was going on and let you know that I think this story will wrap up within maybe five more chapters… maybe. I don't want to stretch it any further than it already is (and I've stretched it pretty far indeed, haha), but I still need to get to the side ND drama, the Rachel kiss, and the ultimate make up session!

Oh and I have an alternate ending planned if anyone is interested. I was going to end this story by not having Klaine get together (and go along with the show canon), but then I thought that since I've been putting 'Pairing: Kurt x Blaine' in the title section for so long, I could always do a chapter of where the two get together after making up… but only if people are interested in it. Let me know and thanks for reading! :]


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or Ryan Murphy. I am just an out-of-college daydreamer who sometimes gets into these writing funks and ends up tossing out a story after letting the idea sit in my brain for a few days!

**Confused**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Pairing: Kurt x Blaine , Rachel x Blaine

A/N: This takes place right after _BIOTA _and it's mostly about what happened between Kurt and Blaine during the entire Blaine-Rachel dating ordeal and what Kurt's feelings were like about the matter.

* * *

><p>The hall is desolate! Perfect!<p>

Rachel Berry poked her head out of the choir room door and peered down the empty halls of McKinley High. As her choir mates whispered behind her, she stole away from the room and dashed towards her locker, spinning out her lock combination with ease. Once the door of her locker popped open, the tiny girl grabbed a large, bulging backpack and slung it over her shoulder. Had anyone been near her at the time, they would've heard a slight sloshing coming from whatever was inside the bag.

It was the _Rachel Berry Special_, a magical concoction of everything she could find her dads' liquor cabinet, along with a few extra hints of this-and-that thrown in for added flavor.

Just the thought of the drink mixture she carried on her back made Rachel salivate. When the rest of her fellow glee clubbers took a shot of the nerve busting potion, they'd be ready to rock McKinley High like it had never been rocked before. Plus, a little shot or two of the mix would hopefully shut her friends up over her and Blaine Warbler's newfound relationship.

The club would chug a few sips of this tasty potion and everything would be fine and dandy. There'd be no fighting, no name-calling, no club distrust. Everything would be just peachy… and when the New Directions rocked the hell out of Ke$ha's 'Tik Tok' that afternoon, they would go down in school history for their awesome performance. Okay, maybe that was a huge stretch, but it never hurt to dream!

With a bright smile plastered on her face, Rachel made her way through the halls. She ducked around Sue Sylvester and her little minion Becky and tiptoed behind the makeshift stage that was set up in the gymnasium for Alcohol Awareness Week. From behind the stage curtains, Rachel could hear Principal Figgins discussing something about a cop showing a slideshow of grisly automobile accident photos. Just the thought of seeing such images made her stomach turn, but she pushed the gruesome imagery from her mind and stepped head on into a conversation between a few of the other members of New Directions.

They were discussing their nerves about the upcoming performance. _Perfect_, Rachel thought with a smirk as she dropped her backpack to the ground and fished out a handful of red plastic cups and her plastic jug of Broadway booze. She stood up and stepped into the crowd of glee clubbers, swinging her drink mix slightly as she smiled at her friends. _We've so got this! Rachel Barbra Berry saves the day once again!_

There was no doubt in her mind that they would rock this performance. Plus, a little pre-game drink never hurt anyone _right_?

* * *

><p>"So you mean to tell me that Blaine saw me outside with Luka, thought we were kissing, and ran back to his room?"<p>

Kurt raised a brow as he leaned forward in his seat and stared incredulously at the older Warbler before him. David was wringing his hands together, eyes downcast as he spilled out the details of what occurred the night prior. Memories of Blaine standing there in the window, fists clenched tight before tearing off down the hall still burned in David's mind; as much as he didn't want to rat out one of his closest friends, he knew that Kurt how to know what happened. Kurt had to understand.

However, what David wasn't expecting was for Kurt's face to flash from confused to just plain pissed off within a matter of seconds. One moment, Kurt was sitting there with his light blue eyes flashing with thoughts; the next, those very same azul orbs glared into an icy silver. Just the sight of the emotion behind those expressive eyes made a chill run down David's spine.

"Umm, Kurt? Are you alright?"

"I'm just peachy, thanks." The voice that slid from Kurt's lips was low and snake-like, a full on hiss. Obviously the chestnut haired boy was pissed to hell.

"Blaine just misunderstood everything, you know? He's dumb like that sometimes. You'll really have to excuse him. He's just-"

"A complete and utter _hypocrite_," Kurt snapped, brows furrowed in disgust. "I can't believe he would make such a big deal about me getting annoyed with him being with Rachel, but the moment he thinks I have a boyfriend, he gets all drama queen over it! Who does he think he is? Who does he think I am? I'm not ugly, you know! I can get a boyfriend if I wanted to! There are other gay guys here at Dalton. I don't have to hold out for him. I-"

"Hummel, calm down!"

Wes was waving his hands in front of the countertenor's face. People from other tables were now staring at them, ears open as they listened curiously at what the mid-semester transfer kid was flipping out about.

"_Calm down_? Honestly, Wes? I just want to-"

"Kill him?"

"Maim him?"

"Smack him across the face?"

Kurt shook his head and looked down at his barely touched lunch. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes; angry tears brought on by a pit of fire that burned within his heart. He honestly had a hard time understanding Blaine Anderson's logic. It was alright for him to have a girlfriend, but it was blasphemy for Kurt to possibly have a boyfriend? Heaven forbid Kurt decide to move on! It wasn't like Blaine didn't already know of Kurt's feelings towards him - fuck, Kurt had freaking admitted that he thought Blaine was going to serenade him on Valentine's Day! That was basically an honest to goodness admission right there!

Gripping his fork in an iron tight death lock, Kurt stabbed at his salad and growled, "I feel like throwing in the fucking towel. That's what I feel like doing."

_Uh oh_, Wes' mind screamed. _Kurt Hummel just cursed; this is pretty serious._

Next to him, David shot Wes a horrified look. _What the hell was going on? _All of this planning and prying was becoming more trouble than what it was worth. Neither boy was easing up on the other. One minute, Kurt was apologetic and Blaine was childish. The next, Blaine was sorry and Kurt was silent… and the cycle would just continue on. It was too tiring; it was taking over the Warblers and it was taking up free time in general.

From across the table, Kurt dropped his fork and shoved his tray away from him. "I really can't eat right now. I just want to storm out of here Rachel Berry style and go home."

_Oh yeah, Rachel Berry… one of the main reasons they were in this mess. _Wes didn't know the girl personally, but he sort of wanted to flip out on her. He wanted to ask her what her intentions were with Blaine, chastise her for breaking Kurt's heart, and then confront her on the grounds that her presence as a wedge between the Klaine friendship was like chemical warfare to the Warblers. It was like that girl was just there to break the acapella group down from the inside or something!

It wouldn't surprise him though. Show choir was serious business!

Sighing heavily, the lead councilman leaned forward in his seat and stared at the angry guy before him. "Kurt?"

"What?"

"I understand you're angry right now, but I think it would be in your best interest to take a deep breath and calm down. If you need to, take a walk around the school before lunch period is over; it might help to clear your head. What you _don't _need to do is get overworked about all this. If you do that now, you and Blaine will never-"

"Didn't I just say-"

"Kurt, shush and listen, will you?" Wes waited until the other teen closed his mouth before he continued, "Clear your head, think about the reason you originally tried to contact Blaine earlier today. Leave Anderson to us; we'll deal with him. As of right now, your main concern should be _you_, not _Blaine_."

Kurt visibly softened, his eyes flickering from the hardened steel grey back to a soft blue. "I think I'll go take a walk, per your suggestion. I just can't deal with all of this right now. It's too much."

"Take an apple though, will ya? You barely touched your lunch."

"Sure, dad."

And with that, Kurt stood up from the table, tray in hand. He speed walked from the dining hall and disappeared out of the sight of the two senior councilmen he left behind at the table. Once he was out of their sight, Wes and David collapsed onto the table. Wes laid his head on the wooden furniture and groaned loudly, David mimicking his expression moments later.

"How did this happen? Why are we a part of this?"

"Hell if I know."

* * *

><p>Blaine lay sprawled out on his bed. The sound of classical music filled his room as he conducted his fingers in time with the music. It was a form of relaxation to him, well as relaxed as one could get at a time like this.<p>

Just minutes after he shot off his last text to Kurt about talking with his new boyfriend Luka, his phone blew up with angry texts from Wes and David. Both older Warblers were chewing him out for his supposed childish behavior. They were both convinced that Kurt was going to apologize for their fight the other day, but that Blaine had ruined it all by being a jealous little kid.

He wasn't jealous though. Just annoyed.

Not jealous.

Annoyed.

Reaching over, Blaine grabbed up his phone and unlocked it, noticing that he had several new messages in his inbox. A few of them came from Rachel, a couple were from David and Wes, and the newest one came from Thad just a few seconds before. Ignoring Wes and David ones, as well as Thad's (he'd get to that one soon), Blaine opened the messages from Rachel and was surprised at what the texts contained.

_Oh Blaine! Today was just awful! I'm in so much trouble!_

_Coffee date for this afternoon is cancelled. Something terrible has happened._

_AA assembly failed. I fear for New Directions! We may not be after this…_

_Everyone is so mad at me. Oh Blaine!_

_We have a meeting with Figgins tomorrow. This is bad, very bad._

_I'm never drinking again… ever. You shouldn't either, Blaine. Don't do it._

_Don't drink and perform. It's bad news._

Blaine stared down at the texts in half-amusement, half-pity. Obviously something strange happened during McKinley High's alcohol awareness assembly, but he was unsure as to what actually went down. Part of him felt like calling Rachel up just to talk about it, but he didn't feel like talking on the phone for a few hours. Instead, he re-read each text over and over again and felt his stomach flip somewhat when he noticed that not once had Rachel called him _Blaine Warbler_, nor had she signed the texts with her usual _xo Rachel_. It was kind of odd. _I guess something bad did happen_, he thought as he sorted through his inbox for the other texts he received that afternoon.

He went through the ones Wes and David sent, rolling his eyes as he read words like _child_, _big baby_, and _what's wrong with you_. Deleting their texts quickly, Blaine went to the last unread message in his inbox: the one from Thad. Opening it, his hazel eyes widened in fear as he read the words over and over again…

_Emergency Warbler meeting/rehearsal after school tomorrow. Attendance is mandatory. Be there, no excuses. Important issues will be discussed._

Then, moments after Blaine had re-read that text for the millionth time, another message appeared on his screen. It was from Wes and it read:

_Tick tock, tick tock… oops, never mind. Forget it ;-)_

* * *

><p><span>AN: Chapter's kinda short, I know. It looked longer in my word processor, haha. Anyways, thanks to you all for your lovely reviews last chapter. I hope I didn't let you down with this one! Thanks for reading and please review! :D Also, if you want to read any other Klaine fics, I have another story I'm updating called 'Give Me Strength' that looks at the behind the scenes of _Original Song_ as well as dabbles into Blaine's past (well, it will soon - it's a sequel to SYNMTC, another fic of mine dealing with Blaine's past). So, if you want something new to read, please check that out! And yes, I totally just tried to pimp out my other fic. :]


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or Ryan Murphy. I am just an out-of-college daydreamer who sometimes gets into these writing funks and ends up tossing out a story after letting the idea sit in my brain for a few days! I also don't own Ke$ha, iPod, or anything else!

**Confused**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Pairing: Kurt x Blaine , Rachel x Blaine

A/N: This takes place right after _BIOTA _and it's mostly about what happened between Kurt and Blaine during the entire Blaine-Rachel dating ordeal and what Kurt's feelings were like about the matter.

* * *

><p><em>Emergency Warbler meetingrehearsal after school tomorrow. Attendance is mandatory. Be there, no excuses. Important issues will be discussed._

Kurt stared down at his phone, eyes narrowed in question. He honestly had no idea why the Warblers would call a mandatory meeting on such short notice. It wasn't like they had any immediate competition prep to get through or anything. Hell, he was pretty sure that they didn't have any upcoming school performances either, so what was the deal with the meeting?

"_Leave Anderson to us; we'll deal with him."_

Well, fuck.

That would explain everything then. The council was going to deal with Blaine the easiest way they saw fit: by forcing him to go to Warblers practice. Of course, this made a snag in Kurt's plans for the afternoon. It was an early release day, something for _instructional support _or other - not that Kurt really cared, but he had planned an afternoon of shopping at the Westerville mall following his final class of the day. Now that plan was shot and he was stuck having to go to a Warblers meeting that would probably lead absolutely nowhere.

Sighing, he opened a new text to Wes and David and typed out a plea to skip the upcoming practice. He knew better than to ask Thad because if he knew the other councilman well enough, Thad was not a pushover. He would shut Kurt down like no other. Sure, Wes and David at one point in time had shot Kurt's ideas down many, many times, but the three had gotten closer over the last few months. Surely, they'd let Kurt bail out of this practice.

His answer came moments later within a text from Wes.

_Warbler Kurt, I am appalled that you would ask to skip Warblers practice. It's MANDATORY, so you'd better be there. No excuses!_

Well, there was his answer. Warbler practice it was. No shopping for Kurt.

Grumbling a small amount of obscenities under his breath, Kurt cursed Blaine, the council, and the Warblers as he headed off to his final classes of the day.

This sucked.

* * *

><p><em>Important issues will be discussed.<em>

Good God, Blaine did NOT like the wording of that sentence. It was like it was there to mock him or something. He had spent all afternoon staring at that text, eyes widened in fear as his mind flashed millions of possible scenarios that might go down tomorrow during their mandatory meeting. Images of Kurt in tears, rushing from the rehearsal hall replayed over and over in Blaine's head and his gut churned in horror.

Tomorrow, Kurt Hummel would no longer be a part of the Warblers.

And it would be all his fault.

Ignoring the small dings of unanswered texts on his phone (more taunts from Wes, no doubt), Blaine laid back on his bed and chewed upon his lower lip. The coppery taste of blood tapped along the tip of his tongue and he groaned, feeling as if he was getting ready to fight a losing battle. If he hadn't had been so pompous and rude to Kurt earlier, this would have never came about. He would have had more time to get together with his former best friend and apologize; he would have had more time to make things up to Kurt and then the two of them would go back to being the close buds that they were destined to be.

Instead, tomorrow was about to rain upon him and everything was doomed.

"Oh God, Kurt. I am _so_ sorry…"

* * *

><p>"I'm so dead, dude."<p>

Kurt lifted his eyes from the Vogue magazine he was currently reading and let his gaze travel upwards to the lanky form that stood in his doorway.

"Mm, Finn. Can I help you?"

"I'm dead. We're all dead. Everyone's dead. Glee club is going to be cancelled and we're all-"

"Wait, what?"

"I'm dead and-"

"No, not that. The thing about Glee club…"

"It's gonna get cancelled and-"

"Why?"

"Kurt, will you just let me finish?"

Kurt cocked an eyebrow at his brother, but shut his mouth nonetheless. He watched as the taller boy slipped into his room and shut the door behind him before leaning on it and sliding down to the floor. Something was obviously wrong.

"Figgins is going to end New Directions. We're over."

A moment of silence passed between the two brothers before Kurt cleared his throat and shot Finn a confused look. _Finish what you were saying, you twit, _his mind screamed. He stayed quiet though.

"Rachel thought it was a bright idea to give everyone a shot of some weird alcoholic drink she made; she thought it would calm us down before our Alcohol Awareness performance today-"

Kurt's mind thought of all the ironies that came out of this incident, but he remained still.

"-and I guess Brittany and Santana drank too much because all of a sudden, they were puking everywhere and everything stopped and everyone saw and now we're gonna die and when our parents find out, we're all dead and-"

"You're rambling now, Finn. Calm down."

"But when Mom and Burt find out, they're gonna kill me. I already told them that I was responsible enough to not drink and after the whole fiasco with Burt finding Blaine all hungover in your bed and-"

"While I really do not want to discuss this, I'm pretty sure that you'll be alright. If anything, maybe Santana will throw Rachel under the bus and get her kicked out of New Directions. Then the rest of you will be safe. Problem solved."

"But dude, Rachel is our best singer. She-"

"-is going to ruin everything that you guys have worked so hard for over these last few months. Just because she's become a lush over the last few days doesn't mean that she needs to make you guys crash and burn with her. She knew of the consequences; let her revel in them."

"You're awfully bitter, man."

"Well, excuse me for not giving one squat about Rachel Berry right now. I have my own problems to attend to."

"You mean like Blaine?" Finn asked, standing up off of the floor and taking a laying spot at the foot of Kurt's bed. His body hung limply at the base of the bed; his gangly limbs too long for the short mattress. "What's he done now?"

"Just being a jerk, as usual. We've been beating around the bush for a few days. If one of us is mad, the other isn't and vice versa. I just tried to apologize to him today and all I got were some snarky texts in return."

"Sounds like more drama then it's worth."

"You have no right to talk about drama, Finn Hudson. You've been in a love triangle for who knows how long and let's not forget the fact that you are a member of New Directions, the pinnacle of high school soap opera-esque dramatics."

Finn rolled his eyes and tucked his hands behind his head, staring up at Kurt's bedroom ceiling. "So, do you think you and Blaine will make up soon?"

"I suppose I'll find out tomorrow. There's a mandatory Warbler meeting after school that I have the strangest feeling has something to do with the fact that Blaine and I are feuding."

"They're calling a meeting just because two of their members are bickering? Wow."

"They're crazy like that," Kurt mumbled with a roll of his eyes as he thought of his Warbler mates. "I just hope that things don't explode tomorrow."

"Same here… for both you and me."

Finn made a move to get up off of the bed and ended up rolling onto the floor in the process. Above him, Kurt chuckled into his hand as he watched his stepbrother goofily pick himself up off of the floor and fake-dust himself off as he stood up tall.

"So graceful."

"Whatever, dude. Dinner's in ten. Make sure you don't mention this to Mom or Burt."

Kurt smiled as Finn exited the room, "Deal."

* * *

><p>Blaine rolled over, hands clutching the pillow he was curled around tightly.<p>

It was in the wee morning hours. Dalton was dead silent and most of the boys in the dormitory were sleeping peacefully… all but him. Blaine was currently thrashing about in his bed, mind flooded with nightmarish scenes of Kurt being torn away from the Warblers by pitchfork wielding devil forms of Wes, David, and Thad. One moment, Kurt and Blaine were chatting happily to each other, then the next, Kurt was being stabbed in the back by Wes' pitchfork as the councilman laughed manically.

It was horrifying, to say the least.

In another nightmare, Blaine and Kurt were singing a duet onstage when out of nowhere, Rachel Berry came running up onstage and pressed her lips to Blaine's, slowly sucking the very life out of his body. Out of the corner of his eye, Blaine could see Kurt slipping a hand into that damned Luka's open palm; the two soon skipping off the stage with large smiles blooming across their faces. As they skipped, Blaine found himself whimpering for Kurt to come back to him, but his pleas were silenced by Rachel's mouth. Her hungry lips devoured his as he stood cemented in his position onstage.

It was what he wanted, right? He wanted a girlfriend and he wanted to be happy.

This dream - no, _nightmare_ - seemed to be taunting him. He had what he _thought _wanted: a perfectly _straight_ relationship with Rachel Berry, if one could call it that. If he wanted to, he could easily make their 'thing' official. All he had to do was ask Rachel to be his permanent girlfriend over dinner and the deal was signed… but he didn't want that.

To be honest, he didn't know what he wanted.

If he had to pick and choose right now, he would say he wanted to sort out his feelings. Was he straight? Was he gay? Was he bisexual? Was he asexual? Did he really want Rachel? What about Kurt?

He knew for a fact that he wanted Kurt back as a friend as soon as possible, that was for sure. As for Rachel, he didn't know what he wanted to do there. Rachel was a wonderful girl. She was much like him in a sense, or at least from what he already knew about her, he assumed that they were alike. Other than that, he really didn't know much about the tiny girl. He would have to get together with her after this deal with Kurt blew over; he could make up his mind then.

Popping open his eyes, he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his face, wearily glancing at his bedside alarm clock. It was only a little after four in the morning, but Blaine wasn't feeling up to heading back to bed. He had fallen asleep much earlier than anticipated, so he might as well stay up. Plus, he needed to brainstorm more ideas on how to persuade Kurt to talk to him before their Warbler meeting that afternoon. Yawning, Blaine rolled off of his bed and padded over to his private bathroom, mentally thanking the Dalton higher powers for giving him a single dorm. He stepped into the bathroom and stripped down before climbing into the shower and turning the water on scalding. As he stood under the burning spray, he reveled in the bitter pain that scorched his skin.

He deserved all the pain in the world, especially if worse came to worst and Kurt lost his spot in the Warblers.

* * *

><p>Kurt tapped a random beat on his steering wheel as he drove into the Dalton parking lot. His eyes scoured the commuter area for a parking space, only to find a few empty spaces in the far back of the lot.<p>

_Curse my luck_, Kurt thought as he easily pulled the Navigator into a spot.

He had unfortunately been suckered into giving Finn a before-bed pep talk that ended up lasting much longer than he originally desired it to. Poor Finn had spent the evening fretting about the next day's meeting with Principal Figgins over the bombed Ke$ha performance as well as worrying about his (and Rachel's, though it took Kurt a while to get him to admit it) position within the group - if there was still going to be a group after today. Finally, after hours of chatting over warm milk and random iPod playlists, Finn yawned loudly and bid his goodbyes, leaving Kurt staring in shock at his wall-mounted bedroom clock that read past one in the morning.

Kurt usually got up at _four_.

Thus, after sleeping through his alarm and having to rush through all of his morning routines, Kurt found himself practically sprinting down the Dalton halls towards his first class. He missed breakfast, missed the recreational homeroom period before his first class, and was about to miss the first bell for class. Gathering up all his energy, he rounded the corner and dashed right past a forlorn looking Blaine.

"Kurt!"

"No time!" He called back, not bothering to blink an eyelash at the frozen boy he skidded past. "Late for class!"

He made it to first period with just seconds to spare and as soon as he plopped down in his seat and checked his hair for any fly aways that could have occurred during his wind sprinting, he found his mind slipping back to when he passed Blaine in the hallway.

_What kind of look was that on his face anyways?_

He planned to analyze Blaine's strange facial expression, but slipped out of his reverie when his professor slipped into the room and announced a pop quiz. Rolling his eyes, Kurt pushed all thoughts of Blaine from his mind as he brought out a piece of clean paper and pencil.

He'd just have to talk to Blaine after this afternoon's meeting.

* * *

><p>"Kurt!"<p>

"No time! Late for class!"

Then he was gone.

Blaine's face fell when he watched Kurt disappear behind a wall of tapestries and other Dalton adornments. There went his chance to make things up with the other boy before the meeting to end all. They didn't share any classes this afternoon and since it was a half-day, the only time he'd see him would be at lunch, if even then. If he was able to intercept the boy before the meeting, then maybe he had a chance at showing the council that he and Kurt would be fine and no drastic measures had to be taken.

Lost within his thoughts, Blaine failed to hear the tardy bell ring through the empty halls. He leaned up against a wooden decorative table that sat in the hall and groaned.

Today was going to be terrible.

* * *

><p>For Kurt, things went pretty well.<p>

For Blaine, things went straight to hell. He was given a warning for being late to first period - his first _ever_ - and he ended up having to miss the majority of lunch hour due to having to make up a quiz he missed from skipping classes the day before. By the time he headed to the dining hall, mostly everyone else had left and went on to the courtyard for some fresh air before their next classes. Kurt seemed to be one of the people who left because by the time Blaine hit the dining area, the only people he saw from Warblers were Wes and David.

And that damned Wes was waving a pocket watch back and forth in front of his face, a devilish smirk plastered on his features.

_He's enjoying this way too much_, Blaine thought as he angrily stuffed a spoonful of scalloped potatoes into mouth.

By the time lunch was over, Blaine was ready to turn in the towel and go back to his dorm to weep and mourn. He spent the next period staring at the clock and when the bell rang, he left the class looking like a member of the walking dead.

School was over for the day, but there was still a horrible little thing called a mandatory emergency Warbler meeting that Blaine had to sit through.

Just the thought of what was going to happen at this meeting made him want to throw up all over his shoes. Squeezing his leather shoulder bag close to his side, Blaine trudged into the rehearsal hall and bit his lip when he spotted Kurt sitting on one of the couches, head thrown back in soft laughter as he chuckled over something Jeff had said.

_Oh god, Kurt. I'm so sorry._

"Well, now that Warbler Blaine has finally decided to show up, we can call this meeting to order. First things first, Blaine, take a seat. Secondly, we'd like to discuss the reasoning behind why we called this emergency meeting. So, if you'll direct your attention to Warbler Wes…"

"Thank you, David." Wes smirked, allowing his dark eyes to fall onto Blaine, who had just sank himself low into an armchair close to Kurt. "I'm sure you're all curious as to why we called this meeting. Well-"

This was it. This was the end. Blaine was sure of it…

* * *

><p><span>AN: Cliffhanger, ahh! Okay, so there's not much left to go with this. I think I have about 3 chapters left after this one and then BOOM, we're done! I was hoping to have had this finished by the time season 3 started, but unfortunately life got in the way and now I'm behind. I hope you will all continue to read this though and I hope you've enjoyed what you've read. Also, if any of you out there like horror/tragic!fics, I have a Klaine one written called 'Goodbye' that I just wrote and threw out about a week ago. Check it out! Anyways, enough pimping, please review and thanks to those who reviewed last chapter! Love you all! :]


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or Ryan Murphy. I am just an out-of-college daydreamer who sometimes gets into these writing funks and ends up tossing out a story after letting the idea sit in my brain for a few days! I also don't own Ke$ha, iPod, or anything else!

**Confused**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Pairing: Kurt x Blaine , Rachel x Blaine

A/N: This takes place right after _BIOTA _and it's mostly about what happened between Kurt and Blaine during the entire Blaine-Rachel dating ordeal and what Kurt's feelings were like about the matter.

* * *

><p>"Well-"<p>

This was it. This was the end. Blaine was sure of it. He watched as Wes smirked and ran a hand over a stack of sheet music. The senior was enjoying this way too much and it practically broke Blaine's heart to know that the guy was going to snuff out Kurt's talent over something so trivial as this.

"Wait, I have something to say," Blaine interjected, standing up from his seat. Around him, curious eyes stared on in question as to why their lead singer was so jumpy.

"Everything alright, Blaine?" David asked with a smile.

Blaine opened up his mouth to answer, but found his mouth dry. Nothing would come out, nothing at all. He was expecting to have a serious case of word vomit, to sputter out complete nonsense as to why Kurt needed to stay in the Warblers, but instead he got nothing.

Wes' smirk grew, "Well, if you have nothing to say, Warbler Blaine, then I must ask that you retake your seat and allow me to finish what I was about to announce."

"But I-"

"Please be seated." The councilman waited until Blaine parked himself back down into a chair before he continued, "Now I know you're all dying to find out why we've called this emergency meeting. Well, over the last few days, David, Thad, and I have been in talks with the administration-"

_Oh God, the Dalton Academic Committee knows about Kurt's expulsion from the group. Oh, what have I done?_

"-and we have been given the go ahead to-"

_I'm so sorry, Kurt. I could've prevented this. I could've stopped this…_

"-sing at next week's Board of Governors' luncheon that will be held here at the Academy on Tuesday. Members of the Warblers will be excused from classes that day in order to prepare. We are to perform a six song setlist for the luncheon and afterwards, we have been invited to mingle with the Board as well as enjoy a catered meal."

Blaine choked on air as his mouth fell open in shock.

_That's what this meeting was about? It had nothing to do with Kurt…_

Nothing to do with any part of the Kurt-Blaine fight.

Nothing at all.

Immediately, Blaine saw red. "Wait, so we're here to have a meeting about this luncheon? That's it? That's what this is all about?"

Thad raised an eyebrow at the defiant underclassmen, "Of course that's why we called the meeting, Blaine. Why else would we have called an emergency meeting? …unless there's something important you'd like to discuss. Something on your mind?"

_Oh, it's a trap. Shut your mouth, Anderson._

Blaine closed his mouth into a tight line and shook his head negatively. He thought it best to shut up before he did anymore damage. After he closed his mouth, Wes and the council began ratting off ideas for the luncheon's setlist; Blaine paid them no mind as he stared hard at the clenched fists he held in his lap.

_I'm so stupid. I almost ruined this. I still have a chance._

He looked up, let his gaze fall onto Kurt, and almost gasped in shock when he noticed Kurt's thoughtful blue eyes lock onto his hazel ones.

Kurt was watching him, one eyebrow raised in question as if he knew something that Blaine didn't. Then as quick as it happened, Kurt's gaze faltered and moved up to David, who was now passing a round of sheet music throughout the group.

"Here's a song that we're going to perform at the luncheon. Study your parts, get together with your groups, and then we'll do a practice run. Anderson," David stated, dropping the music into Blaine's lap, "you've got the solos this round. There'll be no auditions - no time for 'em."

Blaine nodded and lifted up the sheet, glancing over the song before looking back across the room at Kurt. The other boy was going over his part in silence, finger running along measure after measure of music. As Blaine continued to watch his friend study the song, he felt someone else's stare burning holes on his skin. He raised his eyes and found himself catching Wes' gaze as the councilman grinned wickedly from his position behind the desk.

The Asian boy leaned over, grabbed up Thad's wrist, and tapped the watch that was strapped there. "You've got more time. You're welcome," he mouthed, nodding his head towards Kurt. Blaine nodded in return and went back to his music.

As soon as practice ended, he would be all set to talk to Kurt and hopefully things would get fixed and go back to normal.

* * *

><p>Of course, things never went to plan, now did they?<p>

Once the Warblers had ran through their setlist several times, they were dismissed. Blaine grabbed up his messenger bag and practically mowed down the other Warblers in order to get to Kurt.

"Excuse me, I need to-" he muttered as he pushed through a crowd of chatting boys. "I have to get to Kurt, so could you please-"

"Oh, junior member Anderson! Before you go, can we have a quick chat with you? The rest of you can leave, but we need to borrow Blaine for a moment."

"But I," Blaine started, mouth falling open in utter shock. Didn't Wes just tell him to fix this? Why was he being called back to talk to the council if they wanted him to get things sorted out with Kurt? Sneering, Blaine turned towards the council table, "Can I have a minute please? I need to-"

"It won't take long, Blaine."

Groaning, the boy strode up to his classmates and stood before the council. He watched as the three upperclassmen waited until the rehearsal hall emptied completely before they decided to speak.

David spoke first. "I hope you realize, Blaine, that we could've ended Kurt's time in this group just like _that_," he snapped his fingers for emphasis, "due to the drama that you two have brought into this group. While his voice is a valuable asset to the Warblers, we could not simply allow this negativity to continue any longer within the group. So, even though we could have kicked Kurt out today, we decided to give you another chance to right your wrongs. I don't care if you have to beg and plead to get him to talk to you - things have to change. They have to."

"If they don't," Wes added, "then Kurt's gone, plain and simple. We value his presence and his talent, but we cannot have this sort of stuff affecting the group. The fact that the two of you have been completely miserable over the last few days has not gone unnoticed by the other Warblers. In fact, I've caught many of them watching the two of you mope and mourn instead of practicing! Do you know how dangerous that is? If they don't practice, they could mess up and we could lose Regionals. Do you want that to happen?"

Blaine frowned, "Of course not. I would never want to be the cause of us losing. I mean-"

"Then fix this. I know you and Kurt are two of the most stubborn, proud people ever, but someone needs to throw in the towel. I don't care if you have to grovel and cry, you need to fix this. Trust me when I say this, but Kurt is just as miserable as you are. I think that if you two take the time to actually sit down and talk, things will get sorted out in no time."

"So then why are you keeping me? Kurt's here, I can talk to him now before he heads back to Lima."

Wes frowned, "You know what… I completely forgot about that. Go find him before he leaves! Go!"

And with that, Blaine turned on his heel and rushed out of the hall. He had to find Kurt before the other boy started his long trek back to Lima.

* * *

><p>Of course, as with all things that had gone completely wrong over the last few days, Blaine was not having luck on his side.<p>

By the time he raced through the school and towards the parking lot, Kurt had already gone. His Navigator was nowhere to be seen on campus meaning that the boy had long since left. Groaning in frustration, Blaine threw his book bag to the ground and pressed his fists into his eyes.

This was getting ridiculous.

* * *

><p>Kurt hummed softly as he drove the usual route home to Lima.<p>

Part of him scolded himself for leaving Dalton so quickly after practice, but another part of him believed that getting the hell of out Westerville would do him some good. Plus, he was so tired that he really wasn't wanting to wait up for Blaine to finish talking with the council; he would rather drive back to Lima, stop at the Bean, get a drink, and wait until Blaine showed up there before they talked.

Blaine _would_ show up at the Lima Bean at 3:30 like clockwork. He always did.

Kurt knew the other boy better than he knew himself, to be honest. After such a grating meeting, Blaine would leave the rehearsal hall, go back to his dorm, think about going to the Westerville Whip for a caffeine break, then decide against it and hop in his car to drive to the Bean.

He always said the coffee was better there anyway.

So, the Lima Bean it was.

Yawning, Kurt stretched one arm out and turned on the radio, blasting whatever bouncy pop song he could find - he needed the pounding beats to keep him awake on his drive home. As he merged into the passing lane, the familiar opening lines of a certain Katy Perry song trickled through the speakers and filled up the car.

_Of course… _Kurt thought as he rolled his eyes and switched stations. He ended up coming back to the station playing Katy after he couldn't find anything else; it wasn't something he really wanted to listen to right now, but he would deal. Sighing, he hummed along to the music and allowed his thoughts to wander back to the first time he ever met Blaine - the first time he heard him sing.

As his mind assaulted him with memories, something else popped into his head: _the bet with Rachel_.

She would be there at the Bean that afternoon waiting for Blaine to show up. She would be there with waiting lips, ready to kiss the dark haired dreamboat with no notice whatsoever. She was going to assault his sober lips and prove to the world whether or not Blaine Anderson was just a confused teenaged boy.

Just the thought of Rachel kissing Blaine again made Kurt's stomach flip. He bit his lip and swallowed the strange lump that settled in his throat.

No matter what the outcome of the unplanned kiss that afternoon, Kurt knew that he had to stand beside his best friends - both of them. No matter how much heartbreak he'd have to endure if Rachel and Blaine officially started dating, he would have to deal with it and move on.

He was strong, he could do it… right?

Chewing on his lip some more, the boy tightened his grip on the steering wheel and sighed. It would probably kill him if Blaine turned out to be straight or even bisexual - hell, it would probably kill him just because Blaine would be dating Rachel, his _friend_, and that was bad enough, but it would just be something he'd have to learn to live with and get over.

He could do this… maybe.

* * *

><p>Rachel hopped into her car and leaned back against the headrest.<p>

She was never more relieved with anything in her life than she was at that very moment. Thank goodness Principal Figgins was a complete idiot and thought that the glee club's vomiting incident yesterday was just a matter of amazing special effects. They had gotten off of the hook and even though it earned them a tiny lecture from Mr. Schue, things were going to be okay.

Now came the biggest part of her day: the meeting with Kurt and Blaine.

Starting up her dad's little silver car, Rachel pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the busy streets to the Lima Bean. Her stomach churned out of nervousness when she let her thoughts roam to what she was about to do.

This kiss could change everything, she knew that. She could get a really hot boyfriend out of all of this. She could also potentially lose a friendship (or more)… _potentially_ being the key word. No matter what went down today, Rachel hoped that things could go back to normal: that the glee club would get off of her case about Blaine, that she and Kurt could be civil again, and that maybe she could finally be happy once again.

Ever since the thing with Finn and Quinn started up again, everything seemed so _off_ in her world. Rachel couldn't understand how Finn could allow Quinn to have another chance with him after the crap she pulled the year before, yet couldn't accept Rachel's apology over what happened with Puck.

It must've been the fact that Quinn was Finn's first love and you always forgive your first love of anything. If that was the case, then Rachel knew that if Finn ever came rushing back into her arms, she'd forgive him too - he was her first love. Still is, actually, despite what could possibly happen with Blaine.

Biting her lip, Rachel pulled into an empty space on the side of the Bean and stepped out of her car. She pulled her coat closer to her small body as a chilly breeze blew through her hair.

This was it. This could change everything.

Trying to bite back her excitement, Rachel pushed back the urge to bounce on her toes as she pushed open the door to the Bean and caught Kurt's eye from across the room. She tossed him a little wave and stepped all the way into the building.

_Here goes…_

* * *

><p>Blaine stood in the parking lot of the Lima Bean, eyes focused only on the black Navigator that was parked on the side of the building.<p>

Kurt was in there.

It wasn't a surprise whatsoever. Usually the two of them got coffee after Warbler rehearsal and since he hadn't seen the large SUV at the Westerville Whip, he knew that Kurt had to have come to the Bean instead. He was right.

Checking to make sure he looked presentable in his side mirror, Blaine smoothed down his pea coat and pulled his messenger bag close to his chest. He wasn't going to go into the shop looking frazzled. Hell, he was going to go in there as calmly as he could. He would enter, order his usual, and then, maybe - if Kurt looked inviting - ask if he could sit down and if they could talk. If Kurt looked like he wanted nothing to do with him, then he'd just enjoy his coffee at another table - simple as that.

Smiling to himself over a plan well thought out, Blaine pulled open the door to the coffee shop and stepped inside, eyes immediately looking away from the section of the store that he and Kurt usually occupied. He wouldn't make eye contact yet, not until he got his coffee.

* * *

><p>Kurt held his breath as he watched Rachel strut across the room and press her lips to Blaine's.<p>

He watched with baited breath as Rachel pulled away and Blaine blinked stupidly at her. _Oh God, he's probably sorting through his feelings right now. I can't believe Rachel is going to win him; she doesn't deserve him. She just doesn't._

Kurt gripped his coffee a little bit tighter as he concentrated on the unfolding scene before him. Rachel leaned back on her heels and stared up at Blaine, lashes batting as she studied his face for any sign of disgust or excitement. As the couple stared at one another, Kurt stayed lost within his thoughts, his mind replaying the last few minutes over and over again in his head.

"_Who cares about you, buddy? I might get a new boyfriend out of this who can keep up with me vocally, and in the future give me vaguely Eurasian looking children."_

As soon as those words slipped out of Rachel's mouth, Kurt immediately wanted her to lose the bet. As much as he hyped up the idea that he would have to get used to seeing Rachel and Blaine together, he knew that with that attitude, Rachel Berry definitely didn't deserve to win Blaine over him. Hell, he had even said that he wasn't going to get anything out of the bet and still Rachel acted rudely. It wasn't that surprising to say the least, she was Rachel Berry after all, but it still pissed Kurt off.

So, he wanted her to lose. He wanted Blaine to acknowledge that it was the blood alcohol content that made their situation so confusing.

_Blame it on the alcohol, Blaine!_

Blinking, Kurt watched as Blaine continued to stare down at Rachel. Emotions ran clearly over the dark haired boy's face, but Kurt was too far away to actually get a good read on them. If anything, Blaine seemed less confused than he had just a moment prior.

Then he opened his mouth…

"Yep. I'm gay. 100% gay. Thanks so much for clearing that up, Rachel."

_YES!_

* * *

><p>Rachel's jaw went slack as Blaine confirmed his homosexuality to her following their mind-blowing kiss. Moments later, she heard him saying something about saving his spot in line while he went to the bathroom, but she really didn't care. Instead, she turned and found herself face to face with Kurt, the taller boy trying hard to bite back a smug look.<p>

She knew him better than that though. He was probably flailing around on the inside.

"That was hard, wasn't it?"

Kurt was staring down at her, blue eyes sparkling with badly hidden excitement. As Rachel gazed at him, she couldn't help but notice how different the air around him felt. He was so happy to find out Blaine was gay; that meant he still had a chance. Sure, Rachel was a little saddened by the fact that she wasn't getting a hot boyfriend but-

_Wait!_

Blaine Warbler was gay. Rachel dated him. They technically had a relationship. _She had a relationship with a gay man! _Wasn't that something that songwriters often struck gold with: conflicting emotions, betrayal, etc.?

Oh my God, Rachel Berry had just struck oil!

"Are you kidding?" She beamed, "That was amazing! I am speechless. I just had a relationship with a guy that turned out to be gay! That is song writing GOLD!"

She was sure to have a hit on her hands with this one!

* * *

><p>Kurt's brow shot upwards; he obviously very confused by what his friend was blabbering about. Rachel didn't even stop to explain what she meant, instead she grabbed the sides of his face and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.<p>

"Okay, I have to go compose but - thank you! THANK YOU!"

And as fast as it happened, off went Rachel through the shop and out the door. Kurt stared after her retreating form in silence, still slightly shocked by the whole ordeal. Once the tiny girl had completely vanished from his sight, the boy stepped back and headed towards his table, gathering up his cell phone in his free hand.

He typed out a quick text and sat back in his seat, eyes focused in on the doors leading to the men's bathroom.

_Here goes nothing._

* * *

><p>Blaine stood in the restroom, face flushed and lips slightly swollen from the kiss that Rachel had just laid upon him.<p>

It was awful.

Sure, Rachel was a cute girl, very talented - any guy would be lucky to have her, but she wasn't what Blaine was looking for. In fact, she was the complete opposite in some respects.

Mostly, she was female and that kiss they just shared somewhat horrified him.

Rachel's lips were soft and smooth, tasting of mint and cherries with a slight hint of something spicy (probably the spiced vanilla chai she usually ordered). She smelled nice, like vanilla and pears, but despite how lovely things should have been, they just weren't.

Everything felt so _wrong_. So _forced_.

The last time he kissed her, things felt no less than amazing. He barely remembered what happened that night, but he did remember how different everything felt when her lips brushed against his during _Spin the Bottle_. Yet, with this most recent kiss, things seemed so off.

And he didn't like it one bit.

After Rachel had pulled away, Blaine had to practically restrain himself from wiping her lip balm off of his mouth. It wasn't that he hated it; he wore chapstick occasionally because he hated having chapped lips - especially during the winter - but with Rachel's balm, he felt waxy and strange. Swiping a dampened paper towel over his lips, Blaine stared at his reflection in the mirror and sighed.

He really hoped that Rachel wasn't offended by his sudden departure. He just had to get out of there and clean up. After their lip-lock and the sudden realization that he just wasn't into girls whatsoever, Blaine needed some air and the shop itself was a little packed. He thought about going back out to the parking lot, but then he thought of Rachel following him, so he picked the one place she couldn't enter: the men's restroom.

With a soft groan, Blaine leaned forward against the sink and closed his eyes. As he gathered his thoughts, he let his mind process the events of the few days prior. Kurt was still out there in the shop, probably waiting for him. No doubt that the boy had seen what had just transpired and he'd probably want to talk about it. That and talk about their fight as well.

It wasn't something that Blaine was looking forward to, but he knew he couldn't get away from it. Things had to change. Stuff had to be resolved.

Obviously he wasn't the only one who thought that. A vibration in the side pocket of his blazer alerted him of someone else who had the same idea.

_We need to talk. I'm in our section. -K_

Well, it had to get done sooner or later, didn't it?

* * *

><p><span>AN: Almost done guys! I'm hoping to get this thing finished before the beginning of November because I'm having the hardest time getting my thoughts together when it comes to this fic. I wish I would've gotten it done over the summer, but alas, life gets in the way. And now, with the third season having already started and the new info regarding Blaine's class ranking (of which I am FURIOUS over - thanks RIB for making all my stuff AU), I'm just having a terrible time sorting out my ideas. Oh well! I'll try to get this wrapped up soon! Thanks again for reading and please review! :]


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or Ryan Murphy. I am just an out-of-college daydreamer who sometimes gets into these writing funks and ends up tossing out a story after letting the idea sit in my brain for a few days! I also don't own Ke$ha, iPod, or anything else!

**Confused**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Pairing: Kurt x Blaine , Rachel x Blaine

A/N: This takes place right after _BIOTA _and it's mostly about what happened between Kurt and Blaine during the entire Blaine-Rachel dating ordeal and what Kurt's feelings were like about the matter.

* * *

><p>"Medium drip for Blaine."<p>

Kurt looked up from his phone, eyes falling onto the blazered form before him as the boy across the room graciously grabbed his cup of coffee from the awaiting barista. As soon as Blaine had his drink in hand, he turned and faced Kurt - the two boys locking eyes and staring at one another for a few odd seconds.

"Oh, sir! Your biscotti-"

Blaine took the plate from the chipper girl and made his way over to his usual table. As he sat down, he and Kurt both chose that very moment to speak.

"I'm sorry-"

"I'm sorry! I-"

"Oh," Kurt flushed, shooting his gaze downwards. "You can go first if you'd like."

Blaine smiled sheepishly and popped the lid off of his coffee, absentmindedly dumping an unnecessary amount of cinnamon into the drink. "Thanks. I, uh… I just wanted to say I was sorry."

"Me too."

"I never meant to say those things to you. I never should've compared you to Karofsky," he paled a bit when Kurt visibly flinched. "You're _nothing_ like him. Nothing, you understand me? I was such an idiot for saying those things to you. I wouldn't judge you if you never forgave me for that because even I would shut me off if I were you. I mean, I-"

"Blaine, I understand."

"-and I… wait, what?"

Kurt tapped his fingers along the edge of the table, eyes never leaving the floor. "After what I said to you about bisexuals and going back into the closet, I probably deserved that comment. I was so-"

"Kurt, no. You never deserved what I said to you. I don't even know what I was thinking - comparing you to _Karofsky_ of all people? That was low, even for me. I would never want anyone to compare me to the people who bullied me out of my old school, so why did I think it was okay for me to do the same to you?"

"Blaine…"

"Let me finish," Blaine started. He reached a hand across the table and grabbed Kurt's drumming one, closing his fingers around the other boy's. "You were upset. I understand that. As gay men in small town Ohio, we don't really have many people like us to turn to. When I was testing the waters with Rachel, you freaked out because you thought I was going to change - am I right?"

Kurt didn't offer any response to Blaine's statement, so Blaine took his silence as a confirmation and ran with it.

"I know you don't have any qualms with bisexuality and if you do, I think that's something that you and I really need to discuss because, umm… that's a pretty intense thing, you know? But anyways, I think that in the heat of the moment, after that disaster of a party and you having to deal with me being drunk off of my ass, things just blew out of proportion."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Blaine raised a brow at Kurt's muttered words. "What?"

"I said you were right. A lot of stuff happened within a short amount of time and it overwhelmed me," Kurt lied. He wasn't about to get into the discussion of his feelings for his best friend right about now. Instead, he looked up and found Blaine's golden eyes lingering on him; obviously the other boy's mind was working double time. It was as if he was trying to figure out whether or not Kurt was lying to him.

"Something wrong?" Kurt questioned, also raising one of his eyebrows. Blaine shook his head and took a sip of his coffee.

"No, I was just thinking-"

"About?"

"You. Me. This whole thing. It was overwhelming, wasn't it?"

Kurt let out a breath he had been holding and mentally thanked whomever was watching over him that Blaine hadn't caught his little white lie. "It was a lot to take in, that's for sure."

Blaine sighed, swirling his coffee with one hand, "I feel like we missed so much this last week or so. I feel like such an ass."

"Tell me about it."

Both boys sat in silence and occasionally took long drinks of their coffees. Around them, the patrons of the Lima Bean carried on with their conversations, their lives, as if nothing weird was going on around them. In the mean time, Kurt and Blaine stayed quiet; both teens trying to find the words to convey their exact feelings.

Finally, Kurt spoke.

"I don't want to fight anymore. This was completely unnecessary and stupid."

Blaine nodded, "I agree. I hate that things came to this."

"So are we okay now?"

"I think we are… maybe. I still believe we should talk about this."

Kurt rolled his eyes a little bit and sat his now empty mocha on the table. "If we're going to talk, I'm going to need another coffee. Excuse me-"

"No, I'll get it. I'm gonna need a refill as well. And don't get your wallet out, dummy. I've got this," Blaine smirked, standing up from the table with a ten dollar bill in his hand.

Kurt sat back, lip tucked between his teeth as he watched the boy he cared about buy him a cup of coffee. He never thought he'd be back here with Blaine, not like this. Earlier that afternoon, he was terrified that their friendship was forever doomed by one Rachel Berry. And now, there they were again: acting like old friends.

Well, old friends that needed to resolve a few issues.

* * *

><p>"A grande non-fat mocha for you and a medium drip for me!"<p>

Blaine placed both of the coffees on the table and then proceeded to toss the empty cups in the trash. "I hope you don't mind that I ordered you an oatmeal raisin cookie. I felt kind of awkward eating all by myself," he called over his shoulder.

Kurt stared down at the napkin wrapped cookie with amusement. Of course Blaine remembered his favorite cookie. Sure, Kurt wasn't a sweets kind of guy, but he enjoyed a dessert now and then - not too much though because he certainly wasn't planning on ditching his skin tight jeans just so he could enjoy a few cupcakes here and there. Reaching out, he grabbed a tiny bit off of the cookie and popped it into his mouth.

"You like?"

"They do have good oatmeal raisin ones here," the light eyed boy commented as he swallowed. "Don't make this a regular occurrence though. I'm not eating with you every time you feel lonely."

"I'll remember that."

And once again, the silence became deafening. Kurt continued to pick at his cookie, Blaine swirled his biscotti in his coffee, and the two just sat there. No words were spoken.

_Don't you want me, baby!_

_Don't you want me, oh-ooh!_

"Really Blaine? Really?"

Blaine fumbled around in his messenger bag, grabbing up his phone quickly as the ringtone died out. "Rachel did it," he mumbled, checking the screen. "She changed my ringtone that night we went out to see-"

He stopped, eyes wide as he stared down at his phone.

"What? Something wrong?"

Blaine set the phone down on the table and slid it towards Kurt, watching as the other boy's face contorted into a smirk. The text message displayed on the screen brought out differing emotions between the two. Kurt brought his hand to his face as he tried to stifle a laugh threatening to bubble out from his throat.

"Oh this is amazing."

"I can't believe you find this funny! I am horrified. Did you know she was going to write a song about me? About us? …how does she even know what to write? She just left here not too long ago!"

Kurt tapped the screen and read the text again; this time, the laugh burst from him. "I really hope she cans this. I don't think New Directions wants to hear a song about how you broke her heart because you like-"

"Oh my God, just _stop_!"

"Oh there you are, sassy gay Blaine! I missed you!" Kurt teased, sliding the phone back across the table. "You had me worried for a while."

At those words, Blaine frowned and swiped up his phone. "I'm still sorry about that, you know. The fight and everything. It never should have happened."

"I'm sorry I wasn't more accepting of you possibly liking girls as well. You have to believe me when I say that I don't have anything against bisexuals. The things I said were stupid things that somehow slipped in the heat of the moment and-"

Blaine interrupted, "But don't they say that when you say stuff like that - you know, _in the heat of the moment _- that's what you really believe and you were just afraid to say it any other time?"

"I don't… I don't know."

"Do you really believe what you said about bisexuals wanting to hold hands with the opposite sex just to feel normal? Because that was really offensive, even if I know that I'm completely and utterly only attracted to men. I mean-"

"I never meant it to come out like that."

"Did you?" Blaine raised an eyebrow and leaned forward in his seat. "Kurt, I really think we should talk about this. Whether it be now or later, I don't care, but I'm just trying to understand what you meant. I just want-"

_I said it because I'm in love with you, you idiot, and I didn't want to lose you to Rachel. A GIRL!_

"I said it because I was scared, Blaine. Scared to lose you." He didn't stop minus the fact that Blaine was looking really confused now. "I was scared to lose you as a role model, do you know what I mean? You're the first out and proud gay guy I've met in the last few years… and after what happened at McKinley, I was really glad to have you. Then all of a sudden, you were questioning yourself and it scared me to death because I didn't want to see you change. I've been there, trying to change myself because I didn't feel like I fit the norm. All that did was throw me for a loop for quite a while. I still cringe when I think about Brittany's lips and…" He trailed off.

Blaine bit his lip. He somewhat understood what Kurt was trying to say, but he was also really confused as to what the other boy was talking about. "What were you saying about Brittany's lips?"

"It's a long story, so I'll give you the shortened version for now. Basically, I tried to date Brittany once because I thought that having a girlfriend would make me more relatable to my dad; it didn't work. It was terrible. It's something that I really don't care to reflect upon."

Blaine's eyes narrowed as he slowly became annoyed. Mentally, he told himself to take a few calming breaths before he blew up, but honestly, he felt like he was about to explode with rage. Kurt had dated Brittany once as a way to test the waters (and impress his father) and yet the one minute that Blaine tries to do the same, all hell breaks loose? _What a hypocrite._

"I bet you think I'm a hypocrite, am I right?"

"Kurt, how did you-"

Kurt smiled, "I could read it all over your face. You've got to believe me when I say that I felt like a complete ass later on. You were conflicted and I flipped out. You didn't deserve that."

"I guess we both said some pretty terrible things that neither one of us deserved," Blaine whispered, fingers clenched around his cup of coffee.

"Yeah."

"…so you really don't have anything against bisexuals?"

"Like I said, Blaine… it was all a spur of the moment thing. I was just so mad at you because I couldn't understand why you would all of a sudden want to date Rachel when just a few weeks ago, you were strutting around the Gap flirting with that hipster."

Blaine flinched at the mention of Jeremiah. "I guess you could say that may have influenced my thinking. When we went to that party, I just wanted to have a little fun. These last few weeks have been hectic with Warbler practice and still dealing with the Jeremiah incident. I just wanted to have a few drinks and forget everything. Then, when Rachel kissed me and asked me out later on, it was like I had this epiphany that maybe I could change something."

"I never knew that you were still having trouble with Jeremiah."

"I just don't like to talk about it, that's all."

Kurt bopped his foot against Blaine's ankle under the table, causing him to glance up. "We talk about everything though. We've not discussed Jeremiah at all since Valentine's Day. Hell, even before that, you never even mentioned him. Why is that?"

Blaine paled, dropping his eyes once more. "He seemed so interested in me that day at the Gap. We exchanged numbers, he invited me to coffee a couple times, and I thought that maybe he liked me. I knew he was older than me, but age is nothing but a number, in my opinion. I didn't want you to judge me over the fact that I was running out to meet an older guy. Plus, I wanted to get to know him better before I introduced the two of you. You are my best friend, you know?"

"Which is why I would've liked to have known about him beforehand," Kurt commented lamely, his mind throwing out _'and I would've liked to have known who my competition was before I helped you serenade him!'_

"I know. It was foolish of me to not tell you. I regret that entire incident. I regret it all." Blaine leaned forward in his seat, pressing his palms into his forehead. "I was so dumb about it all. After the Gap Attack, I felt so embarrassed that you all saw me get shot down and that I got everyone in trouble with the mall. I should've been more discreet about him. I never should've embarrassed him like that either."

"Blaine-"

"Did you know that I've tried to call him over the last few weeks to apologize and he won't even answer his phone? I texted him to tell him I was sorry and he's never messaged me back. I don't even like him anymore, Kurt. I just want to apologize for being an idiot!"

Kurt reached across the table, wrapping a hand around Blaine's forearm. "It might take him some time to come around. And if he doesn't accept your apology, then maybe he just doesn't deserve it."

"I'm so clueless, Kurt. I hurt people I care about without thinking of the consequences. I've hurt my friends, I've hurt you, I hurt Jeremiah, and I've - oh God, I even hurt Rachel! I didn't even let her down gently! Who does that?"

"Take a deep breath," Kurt whispered. He squeezed Blaine's arm again and leaned closer to his distraught friend. "Rachel will get over it. Your friends love you. Jeremiah is an ass and I forgive you for what happened over the last week. Calm down."

"I'm so sorry, Kurt," Blaine whispered brokenly. He looked up, tears glistening in his eyes. "This never should've happened. I just wanted to forget… I should never drink again; it makes me make bad choices."

"Ahh, the exact reason why I don't drink!"

"What - what bad choices have you made under the influence?"

Kurt grinned, releasing Blaine's forearm as he regaled his friend with the story of how he threw up on his OCD stricken counselor's shoes - leaving out the fact that April Rhodes had also given him muscle mags other than alcohol. As he told the tale, he watched as Blaine wiped the unshed tears from the corner of his eyes. Soon the sad look on his friend's face was replaced with one of amusement. "Are you okay now, Blaine?"

"I've been better, but yes, I'm fine. Thanks for the story."

"Just don't go telling anyone else. I don't need this spreading through Dalton. They'll never let me live it down and I really don't want to get any comments about Bambi shot in my general direction… no pun intended."

Blaine smiled and took a sip of his cooling coffee. "So are we okay now?"

"How many times are we going to ask ourselves that question? I'm pretty sure we're fine now. We've both apologized and while I understand that the stuff we said may take some time to actually forget, I believe we'll be alright."

"I'm still sorry."

"You apologize too much, Blaine Anderson." Kurt blinked, offering his friend a soft smile. "But for what it's worth, I'm sorry as well. I hope you don't think I'm a biphobic idiot-"

"And I hope that you don't think I really think you're like Karofsky. I'm really-"

"-sorry about it, I know," he reached across the table and took Blaine's hands. "We're both sorry. We're both stupid and now we're both talking again. I call that progress."

"Definitely."

"So now what? I've got a million things to talk to you about-"

"As do I. We've missed a lot this week."

"What do you want to do then?"

Blaine picked up his cell phone and began to run his fingers along the screen, "Well, first I need to text the council and let them know something. Then I need to text Rachel and ask her if we can meet up so that I can apologize profusely in person for being an insensitive jerk. Then, umm… maybe we can go to the mall and do some shopping and maybe go to dinner. My treat, if that's alright?"

"I would love that, though I don't think you should have to buy me dinner. I can get that myself."

"I insist. Please let me pay for dinner?" _Oh, and there went the puppy dog eyes._

"Blaine…"

"Kurt…" Blaine mocked with a smirk, ducking when Kurt tossed a crumpled up napkin at his head. "I'm getting dinner. You can get the next one."

"I suppose I can deal with that."

"Good," Blaine pressed the send button on his phone and then stood. He pocketed the phone and grabbed up the garbage from the table. "Do you want to drive over to your house and drop off your car? Then we can just drive around in mine and I can bring you home later on. I promise to have you home before curfew."

"Jesus Christ, Blaine, you make this sound like we're going out on a date." Kurt teased, following him to the trash can. Next to him, Blaine bumped Kurt's shoulder with his own and shot him a wink.

_Well, it looks like flirty Blaine is back. Fan-freaking-tastic. _Kurt's heart fluttered at the gesture. "Though I'm thinking that you should probably stay in the car when I drop off the Navigator."

"Why?"

"I'll have to explain it to you later. Just don't get too close to my dad or Finn. After Rachel's party, they-" he trailed off. "You know what, forget it. I'll give you the full story on our way to the mall."

"But Kurt-"

"Meet you at my house!"

Kurt clambered into his SUV, smirking to himself as he caught Blaine's horrified expression in his rearview mirror. Just because they had made up didn't mean he couldn't pick on the boy anymore, especially after that flirty bit in the Bean.

Maybe things were finally going to get better… or at least go back to normal.

As Kurt pulled out of the parking lot - Blaine close on his tail - his phone vibrated. He picked it up as he slowed to a stop at a red light, eyes glancing over the text.

_I'm glad we're alright now. I really missed you. -B_

Smiling, he typed out a reply and pressed send right as the stoplight flashed green.

_Me too, Blaine. Me too. -K_

* * *

><p>Wes rolled over on his bed, knocking a stack of neatly piled papers onto the floor in his haste.<p>

"Crap!"

He ignored the spilled papers and reached for his phone that lay jingling on his desk. If he wasn't so tired from the last week's events, he wouldn't have even bothered with his phone right now. But, alas, he knew that Blaine had gone to talk to Kurt and he had to be on-call to see if things were going to be fixed between his two love struck (though one of them was too stupid to notice) friends. As he opened the text, his door flew open with a crash, revealing a panting David. Thad stood behind him, obviously very unamused.

"Did you get Blaine's text?"

"I was just getting to that," Wes spoke calmly, eyes raking over the newly opened message in his inbox.

_Kurt and I are going to be okay. Just had a heart 2 heart at the Bean. -B_

"So we don't have to threaten him anymore?"

David sighed in relief, "God, I hope not. Now if he can open up his eyes and make a move, we can all breathe easy for a while."

Thad, while silent, still nodded in agreement.

"So do you think the Warblers will go back to having to deal with unabashed flirting and sickening cavity inducing heart eyes?"

"I'm afraid so. Well, at least until Blaine realizes that he likes Kurt as much as Kurt likes him."

"I just hope that he figures this out before he does something else stupid enough to cause Kurt to rethink his feelings," Thad muttered as he leaned up against Wes' desk.

"Me too."

There was a bout of silence as David texted Blaine back, assuring the younger Warbler that Kurt's position in the group was safe. Once his fingers finished punching out a response, he glanced up at his friends.

"So what do you guys say to a celebratory dinner in the dining hall? I'm starving!"

* * *

><p><span>AN: Woo hoo, after all these chapters (years/days/months/whatever) our boys have finally made up! Yay! Sorry for the hold out though; I know you all were getting annoyed with the run-around, but they've made up now and we all know what happens from here.

Anyways, there's one more chapter left - something to show a little bit of what happened before the _Sexy_ episode as well as a bit of the _Sexy_ elements thrown in. Perhaps an insight as to why the Warblers chose _Animal_ as their sexy number, yeah? I'm still debating on the alternate ending though (for those of you who remember me mentioning an alternate ending in which Kurt and Blaine DO get together after their BIOTA fight). I had a few yays for the AE and a few nays. I'm starting to think about just leaving this the way it is and just ending it with the next chapter as being the last, meaning no AE. What do you guys think? Drop me a line! :]


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or Ryan Murphy. I am just an out-of-college daydreamer who sometimes gets into these writing funks and ends up tossing out a story after letting the idea sit in my brain for a few days! I also don't own Ke$ha, iPod, or anything else!

**Confused**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Pairing: Kurt x Blaine , Rachel x Blaine

A/N: This takes place right after _BIOTA _and it's mostly about what happened between Kurt and Blaine during the entire Blaine-Rachel dating ordeal and what Kurt's feelings were like about the matter.

* * *

><p>"While I am thoroughly impressed by your wonderful display of this delicious dinner, Blaine Warbler, I must admit that I do not entirely understand why we are here."<p>

Rachel was staring at him, dark eyes blinking wearily in his general direction as she poked at her plate of wilted salad greens.

Blaine frowned, "I just wanted to apologize for what happened the other day, Rachel. I feel terrible about the way I acted at the Lima Bean. I never should have-"

"Dramatically declared yourself homosexual and shot me down in front of handfuls of people?"

"Yes. Oh God, Rachel, I am so sorry about that. I never meant to be so hurtful. I just wasn't thinking and-"

"While I do agree that it was a very mean thing to do, Blaine, I've gotta say that your bold declaration gave me the greatest fuel to write that song."

Blaine paled a bit at the mention of the song. The lyrics remained fresh in his memory, still burned in his brain from the day he got them just moments after breaking it off with Rachel. "Are you still planning on keeping that song?"

"Like, am I still planning on performing it later on in my life?"

"Yes."

"Maybe, someday. I've got a better use for it right now, but if I have to, I'll just tuck it away for future use - possibly when I become a rich and famous Tony award winning Broadway star and someone decides to make a musical about my life. Then whenever they get to this point of the story, the girl portraying me can sing this song whenever the boy portraying you kicks her to the curb."

_Kicks her to the curb_. The words repeated themselves over and over in Blaine's mind.

"Oh Rachel…"

"As apologetic as you are, Blaine, I must stop you there. I think I'm the only one who deserves to be dramatic here at this table. However, I must also apologize to you for my actions over this last week."

"Huh?" Blaine raised an eyebrow, eyes widening incredulously.

"One would have thought that being raised by two gay dads, I would have the gaydar of an expert. To be completely honest, I don't… and I don't know why. Kurt and I had a discussion the other day about what happened between the two of us and I finally understood what was going on."

"What do you mean by that?"

Rachel sighed, dropping her fork into her salad. "There's no doubt in my mind that you would've been the _perfect_ boyfriend. But a perfect boyfriend for a girl is not something I can see you being." She raised a hand to silence the boy sitting across from her when she noticed him open his mouth to protest, "No, Blaine, listen: you are very much gay. Like you said the other day at the Lima Bean, you're 100 percent gay. Completely homosexual. You like boys. I get that. We all get that. It just took you some time to completely understand that. It's natural. People have conflicted, confused feelings all the time."

"But I-"

"Let me finish," the girl interrupted. "If I had to be the stepping stone for you to become more comfortable within your sexuality, so be it. I understand wholeheartedly and I'm proud that I was able to help you find yourself."

"But I-"

"Not done yet, Blaine Warbler. I would have rather dated you for a few hours or days rather than date you for months, fall in love, and then have you crush my heart later on. Honestly, I should have known that things wouldn't have worked out between us. I mean, look at us: you're gay, I'm a girl, we're both lead singers - which would work in our favor in duets, but when it comes to solos, I would crush you with my talent, _and_ you're a Warbler - the competition. It would never work out. I just wish I would have seen it sooner."

"I-"

"Thus, Blaine Warbler, I think you now understand why I cannot fault you entirely for our failed relationship. We both failed in some respects. Yes, you more so than I, but that's not surprising, now is it?"

Blaine stared at her in shock, mostly stunned by her bold statements.

"However, I do appreciate this thoughtful gesture," Rachel added as she took a dainty bite of salad. "I forgive you for being so rude the other day."

"Umm, thank you?"

"You are very welcome. So what's on the agenda after this?"

Blaine reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his cellphone. He was still a little shell-shocked by the brashness that was Rachel Barbra Berry. "Uh, well, as part two of my apology, I was hoping to take you to the movies or something."

"Like a date?"

Blaine flushed. "I, uh…"

"I'm just kidding!" Rachel laughed, swatting a hand at Blaine's forearm. "I would love to catch a movie. Are there any good ones playing? If not, we should go see that local theatre production of _Annie_ downtown. I highly doubt it will be any good, but it would be a fun thing to judge."

"Sounds good to me."

Rachel's eyes brightened, "Fantastic."

The two sat in silence for a few moments more as they finished their food. As soon as the waitress came to take the payment (Blaine's treat, of course) and brought back the change, they got up and exited the restaurant. As Blaine opened his car door for Rachel to climb inside, he whispered, "You know Rachel, I'm still very sorry for what happened."

The girl blinked back up at him as she settled into her seat, "I know, Blaine. I know."

* * *

><p>Blaine laid back on his bed.<p>

He stretched his arms behind his head and stared up at the ceiling, eyes taking in each and every tiny crack in the plaster.

It had been just a few days since the fight of the century had been resolved and yet he felt like things we moving a little too slow between him and Kurt. Sure, they had been getting coffee together these last few mornings, but since then, Kurt seemed a little bit distant. It was highly unusual for Blaine to bear witness to this and deep down, he wanted things to change back to what they were before. He missed being able to joke around with Kurt. He missed being able to tell his best friend anything, despite the fact that he had failed to do so a few times in the past.

And now here he was: finding himself missing _Kurt_, even though the boy was around him all the time.

Sighing, Blaine grabbed his phone and dialed a number he had seen on his caller ID far too many times this last week.

"Hello?"

"…Rachel?"

"No, I'm not giving you our set list. You'll have to suffice with whatever horrible songs the Warblers have chosen for you to sing!"

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me, Blaine Warbler. I know this is the only reason why you are contacting me. We've both discussed why our relationship ended and you know that I no longer have feelings for you, so why else would you be calling? For the New Directions' set list, of course! I'm not dumb. And don't say that you're calling to apologize to me because you've already done so a million times. I get it. You're sorry for being rude and for shooting me down in public. I understand that-"

"Rachel, wait. I-"

"-and I already told you that I get why you did what you did. And you already know my feelings on the matter and why I think that what happened needed to happen so that I could have a golden hit on my hands. Plus, you know I still care for Finn, so why else would you be calling? It's definitely not to get back with me, that's for sure. Especially since you are gay. Capital G, A, Y; GAY!"

"Rachel-"

The girl continued, "And foremost-"

"RACHEL!"

"What?"

Blaine huffed and raked a hand through his gelled hair, "I'm not calling for your set list. I'm calling because I'm worried about Kurt."

"Worried about Kurt? Why?"

"Things just seemed different between the two of us this past week. We still go out as we normally do - get coffee, lunch, and the like. But it seems like whenever I talk to him, he's zoned out and on a different planet. I don't know what's going on."

Rachel made a humming sound, followed by a soft click of her tongue. "Sounds like he's still a bit mad at you."

"Are you sure?"

"We both know Kurt, Blaine. He's a bit of a drama queen, yes? While you two may have apologized profusely to one another, there's no doubt in my mind that Kurt is still harboring some ill feelings towards your fight. I know for a fact that he's still annoyed with me."

"But why would he be mad at you?"

An audible gulp was heard on the other side of the line followed by a soft, _"Crap, I've said too much."_

"Rachel?"

"Nothing. I didn't say anything!'

"But you just-"

"I said nothing, Blaine Warbler! Now you listen to me: Kurt just needs some time to compose himself. He always does. He'll be back to his old ways in no time, don't you fret. Don't push yourself on him though. It'll just make him even more angry than before. Just sit back and wait for him to come to you. He will eventually. Treat him the same way you always do, that's all."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, fingers threading through the small curls at the base of his neck. "I'm just afraid that I've ruined it for good. I thought we were okay, but now things seem tense."

"You guys will be fine. In no time, Kurt will be back to being in lo- _crap_!"

"Huh?" Blaine didn't catch the last part of her sentence, but he did catch her quick yelp. "What did you say?"

There was a lot of movement on the other side of the line, followed by a rush of static. "_What dad? Oh, dinner's here! That was fast. I'll be down soon_! Sorry Blaine, I've got to go. The takeout is here and my dads want me downstairs. It was nice talking to you!"

"But what about-"

"You'll be fine. Gotta go, bye!"

A click resounded in Blaine's ears and he sighed, ending the call as he set the phone back on his desk. As he rolled off of his bed, his eyes caught the lone pair of Dior sunglasses sitting on his dresser.

_I really hope things will be okay._

* * *

><p>"I thought we determined that the two of us would be taking a break from contacting one another for a while."<p>

"Kurt, seriously, I've apologized a million times for what I did and I know you're still a little bit miffed at me, but you have to listen to me when I say this: Blaine thinks you're distancing yourself away from him!"

"…and your point is?"

"Oh my God, Kurt! You _are_ pushing him away! Why? I thought you really liked him."

Kurt sighed, "I thought I did, too. I mean, I know I like Blaine. I like him a lot actually. It's just that these last few weeks with the Jeremiah incident and you and our fight… it's really got me thinking about my relationship with Blaine. Like, I don't know what I want from him anymore."

"So you don't _like him _like him?"

"I don't know."

"I really don't know what to say," Rachel gasped. "You seemed fine yesterday when we talked."

"Yeah, but then I went out to Breadstix with Blaine and it was like I went right back to the usual routine of being flirty with him and this time, I only felt empty afterwards. For the longest time, I felt butterflies in my stomach and now I just feel like tossing my drink in his face."

"For the record, Kurt, I really think Blaine cares about you. It never would've worked out between us because, well, for one, he's gay and two, I think he has feelings for you."

"Don't lie to me, Rachel Berry."

Rachel rolled her eyes, even though she knew Kurt couldn't see her through the phone. "I'm not lying. That night we went out on our date, he spent most of the evening talking about you and asking me about you. Tonight, he called me on the phone to talk about you because he was scared that you were going to push him away. Even I was shocked that he did that."

"So? Doesn't mean that he likes me."

"I don't think he knows yet, Kurt. He cares about you dearly. I think you should give him a second chance-"

"This would be his third chance if you think about it."

"Third, fourth, fifth chance, whatever. I would give Finn another chance in a heartbeat-"

"That's because you're in love with Finn," Kurt deadpanned.

"And you're in love with Blaine Warbler, so shut up." She waited for Kurt to retort with some sort of scathing remark, but got silence instead. "See? I told you. Will you give him another chance?"

"I never pushed him that far away, you know." Kurt mumbled, "I just stopped responding to his flirty actions."

"That was enough to get him to freak out over losing you."

"Whatever."

"Well, now that we've had this lovely talk, Kurt, I think you understand what I was trying to get at. Don't let me down!"

Kurt huffed, "You of all people shouldn't be telling me what to do. We're still not back to where we used to be, Rachel."

"I know," the girl whispered.

"But, thanks for calling me and telling me this. I may appreciate it. Maybe."

"Oh, you are very welcome!" Rachel beamed into the phone. "Also, could you tell Finn I said hello? I was wanting to-"

"Yeah, no. Bye Rachel."

He hung up and threw his arm over his eyes. There was something that he needed to do.

* * *

><p><em>Don't cry for me, Argentina!<em>

"Kurt?"

Blaine ran out of the bathroom, feet skidding to an abrupt stop as he froze in front of his ringing phone. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous to answer a phone call, but for some odd reason, his stomach was coiled up in tight knots. He swallowed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Blaine?"

"Yeah…?"

"It's Kurt."

"I know."

"I was wondering if you'd like to get coffee tomorrow morning before school. I know we've been getting coffee at the Whip lately, but I'm in the mood for some from the Bean. So, I was wondering if you'd like to meet at-"

"I'd love to."

"Are you sure? The drive is a little out of your way and I don't want to inconvenience you or anything."

Blaine smiled and ran a hand up to his jaw, only to pull away with a muttered curse when he felt the froth of shaving cream touch his fingertips. "Oh for the love of-"

"Blaine, are you alright?"

"I completely forgot I was shaving when I answered the phone. There's shaving cream _everywhere_, Kurt. One side of my face looks like Santa Claus!"

Kurt laughed and Blaine felt his stomach flip at the sound, "Only you, Blaine. Only you."

"Ahh, you love it."

Silence.

_Oh crap, why did I say that? You're so stupid, Blaine. Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!_

"So, coffee tomorrow then?" Kurt's voice grew quieter.

"Yeah, I'd love that."

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow before practice?"

"I'll be there. I'll call you before I leave Dalton."

"Okay," Kurt paused for a moment. "Goodnight, Blaine."

"G'night," Blaine waited until he heard the click of the ended call before he tossed his foam covered phone onto his bed and stomped into his bathroom.

_Blaine Anderson, you are an idiot._

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't say much at the coffee shop, not after Coach Sylvester showed up and planted some god awful idea into Blaine's head about the Warblers needing to do some sort of sexy number.<p>

He didn't say much when Blaine called up the council and demanded that the Warblers schedule an emergency meeting in regards to their Regionals set list. He also didn't say much on the car ride to Dalton (of which Blaine offered to give Kurt a ride to and from Lima to Westerville) when Blaine began spouting off ideas for _sexy_ songs - including singing those damned songs to him on the hour plus drive to the school.

The only time he properly spoke minus a curt nod with a soft _hmm_ or a negative head shake with a quiet _nuh-uh_ was when Blaine burst into a ridiculously _hot_ rendition of Rod Stewart's _Do Ya Think I'm Sexy_.

"What about that?"

"Are you trying to kill the audience, Blaine? Honestly!"

"I thought it was pretty good," Blaine frowned. "We can arrange the background vocals to sound exactly like the instrumentation in that song. I mean, we started to arrange that number once before you transferred and Wes canned it for the fear of it being too controversial. But, if New Directions is taking a sexy route, we can definitely do this song now without any repercussions!"

"I just don't think it's a very good idea. I don't think we should take Coach Sylvester's ideas to heart. She may have helped me out a little while I was still at McKinley, but now that she's the coach of Aural Intensity, I believe that she only told us this interesting tidbit of information to get our minds working; then she'll swoop down out of the sky and gouge our eyes out when we're not looking."

Blaine turned to Kurt, horrified. "What kind of visual was that?"

"I only speak the truth. I know this from personal experience from my time as a Cheerio and-"

Blaine audibly gulped, causing Kurt to raise a brow at his friend. He couldn't help but notice the way Blaine's hands gripped the steering wheel a little tighter until his knuckles were white from the pressure.

"I forgot you used to cheerlead," Blaine muttered quietly. "I guess you could be right."

"I'm glad you see things my way," Kurt stated matter-of-factly, choosing to brush off the weird way Blaine was acting. "Coach Sylvester is not one to be trusted. She is-"

"I still want to run this idea by the council, Kurt. Don't get me wrong. Part of me understands what you are trying to say, but another part of me wants to take this information and run with it. That part is really screaming in my ear right now."

"If it takes screaming in your ear to keep you from doing something stupid, shall I begin?" As soon as the words escaped his mouth, Kurt flushed. It hadn't sounded as weird when he thought of the words in his mind, but as soon as he said them, a weird voice that sounded eerily like Santana hummed, _"Wanky."_

Blaine didn't say anything. He just kept on driving until he pulled into the parking lot of the Academy and climbed out of the car. As Kurt was getting out of the passenger side, he caught Blaine's eye and noticed the other boy's hazel eyes seemed confused.

_Don't question it, Kurt. Leave it alone. Don't make up a romance in your head again. You guys are just friends. Just friends._

"You aren't going to be mad at me if I run this by the council, are you?" Blaine asked as he stepped up next to Kurt.

Kurt shook his head and bumped Blaine's shoulder, trying to lighten the mood even though his stomach was rumbling in embarrassment. "No, but if this backfires in your face, I'm not going to be afraid to rub it in. Understand?"

"Got it."

* * *

><p>Kurt sat next to Blaine, a hand on his friend's fidgety one as the boy next to him bounced his knees up and down in excitement.<p>

"Do you think the council will take my ideas into consideration?"

"Blaine," Kurt rolled his eyes, "the council has an insane love affair with everything that you do. You could suggest we perform in the nude and I'm sure they'd agree that it would be the perfect idea for Regionals. I'm pretty sure they'll make us perform some god awful sexual song and-"

"You really aren't fond of this idea, are you?"

Kurt turned, removing his hand from Blaine's. He locked eyes with his friend and frowned when he noticed the hesitance behind the hazel orbs. "Okay, I'm going to be completely honest here… no, I'm not too fond of this idea. I still think it's a bad thing to listen to Coach Sue, but if it's something that may give us an advantage at Regionals, then so be it."

"So you're not mad that I went ahead and told the council about what that woman told us?"

"No, now shush. Here comes Wes," Kurt felt Blaine's hand grab his own again and he had to fight the rush of adrenaline that coursed through his veins at the contact.

Wes sat down at his usual perch in front of the room. David and Thad took their seats next to him and the three councilmen stared at their comrades with stone-faced expressions. They didn't look like they had just spent the last ten minutes out in the hall conversing about this new development. Wes was the only one who started to look somewhat amused as time went on.

"Well, fellow Warblers, the council and I have decided on what Warbler Anderson has suggested. We agree that while it may be risky to take such a jump this close to Regionals, we have decided that we will try to run a quote-unquote _sexy_ number." Wes stopped as the Warbler common room erupted into catcalls and wolf whistles. He smirked to himself as he noticed the only person not cheering was Kurt, who was gingerly patting a celebrating Blaine's hand with his own. "Okay, settle down Warblers!"

"What kind of number are we doing?" Jeff asked.

"We've decided that we would try a take on the song _Animal_ by Neon Trees. It will be a duet performed none other by our very own Blaine Anderson and-"

Kurt's eyes widened when he noticed Wes staring straight at him.

_Oh God, Wes, NO!_

"-Kurt Hummel."

The room once again erupted into applause and Kurt felt Blaine's hand squeeze his own. He could barely function properly however; his heart was pounding in his ears and he felt like he was going to throw up all over his shoes. Blue eyes wide, Kurt glanced up at the council table and watched Wes mouth, _"You'll thank me later."_

He was ready to throw a fit until Blaine stood up and pulled him upright as well.

"We should get the sheet music," the shorter boy grinned. "This is a great song and I'm pretty sure we'll kill it. I've got some fantastic ideas about all this. Aren't you excited, Kurt? You should be! It's your first solo and you got it quick!"

"Yeah, I'm thrilled." Kurt said quietly, his voice slipping out like a hiss. He continued to hold Blaine's hand as his over excitable friend dragged him up to the council table.

The council spoke with them about the importance of their duet as well as gave them their sheet music. Blaine rambled forever about how excited he was about the performance and Kurt just stood next to him, quietly fuming about killing the council and maybe punching Blaine in the face if things got too heated or flirty. Taking in a cleansing breath, the boy unhooked his hand from Blaine's and crossed his arms over his chest.

This duet could make or break him. After all the drama of the last few weeks, the last thing he wanted was to have yet another thing to dislike about his friendship with Blaine. Sure, he dearly loved the boy, but Blaine was skating on thin ice with him now. The last thing he needed was another crack in the foundation of their friendship.

Hopefully this duet would change things for the better. Like, Blaine was no longer conflicted with his sexuality. He knew he was gay and according to Rachel Berry, Blaine had feelings for him. Kurt could only hope that a song such as this one - _smooth pickings there Wes, Thad, and David_ - that Blaine would finally see the light.

One could only hope, right?

"So, are you ready to practice?"

Kurt looked down, catching Blaine staring up at him with a cheeky grin. "Yeah, I'm about as ready as you are."

"Great! We are going to kill this."

Kurt offered his friend a fake smile; it was the best he could do. "I'm sure we will." _If you don't kill me first._

* * *

><p>They ran through the number for hours.<p>

They ran through it during each Warbler class, rehearsal, and study hall. It got to the point that Kurt was singing the damn song in his sleep - even going as far to imagine Blaine singing to him and with him in his dreams. It was annoying to say the least.

But, no matter how god awful Kurt found the insane amounts of practice to be, he never grew tired of spending time with Blaine. They continued their usual get togethers of getting coffee or dinner at Breadstix. Blaine would sit with him in the library and help him on homework before practice or they'd just sit in the courtyard and talk. It was nice, the time they spent together.

And Kurt found himself falling a little bit more in love each day, even though he tried to tell himself that he wasn't as enamored with Blaine as he used to be.

* * *

><p>While sitting in the library a few days after their emergency <em>sexy <em>meeting, Kurt found himself watching Blaine out of the corner of his eye. Watching as the boy before him chewed on the end of his pencil as he stared down at a particularly difficult math equation, his brows furrowed in concentration. Kurt could never get over how devastatingly handsome his best friend was, no matter how many times he stared at Blaine. The boy was just too damn gorgeous for his own good.

Which was why Kurt was still slightly ecstatic that Blaine had sorted through his sexuality issues and declared himself as completely gay. Memories of the last few weeks played fresh in his mind - the good, the bad, the ugly - and still Kurt found himself glad that some of the events happened. He was slightly glad that Blaine had a little freak out, now that he had really thought about it. Sure, when it originally happened, Kurt was terrified of losing Blaine to a female, but now, he was happy that Blaine was able to sort through his differences and come out okay… no pun intended.

_As long as he's gay, I still have a chance. I just have to not get my hopes up too much…_

As Blaine sucked his lower lip beneath his teeth, Kurt sighed quietly and went back to scribbling on his history worksheet. Sure, it was hard to be around Blaine with all these ridiculous feelings bubbling up, but Kurt would rather be around him and not be _with_ him than not have Blaine in his life at all.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

Blaine smirked, "You just sighed, that's all. What are you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing, just this stupid homework. It's got me all confused," Kurt groaned, faking his distress. Truth be told, he knew exactly what was being asked of the paper, but he just didn't want Blaine to realize that he was sighing over _him_.

"Oh, _confused_? Ha, we've all been there, haven't we?" Blaine added with a wink, causing Kurt to glare.

"You can say that again."

Blaine threw his head back and laughed, reaching out and grabbing Kurt's hand with his own. As he calmed down, he shot his friend a gentle smile; one of the one's that made Kurt's heart pound straight out of his chest.

Kurt watched Blaine smile and offered him one in return before the other boy stood and excused himself for a bathroom break. As he excited the room - all the while humming lines from _Animal _under his breath, Kurt slammed his head down on the desk with a thump and groaned.

_Hush, hush, the world is quiet  
>Hush, hush, we both can't fight it<br>It's us that made this mess  
>Why can't you understand?<em>

Truth be told, Blaine Anderson may not be confused anymore, but Kurt Hummel was now just downright lost. And lost he would remain until a certain someone decided he wanted something more. _If only…_

* * *

><p><span>AN: OKAY OKAY OKAY! Ladies and gentlemen, we have finally hit the (canon) END of this fic! Woo hoo! Yeah, I know - it was a LONG time coming, but here it is! Sorry if the ending wasn't that great. I sat here for hours trying to figure out how to tie it all up, but I couldn't get it to come out of my head and onto paper like I wanted it to. Don't you hate it when that happens?

Anyways, this is not the last chapter… for those of you who voted for an ALTERNATE ENDING chapter. If you want to stick with the canon and go on from BIOTA to SEXY, then STOP HERE and do NOT read on to the next chapter (I mean, you totally could, but the next chapter is completely AU and will go completely off base from the ending of BIOTA and the beginning of SEXY, if you get my drift). So, be on the lookout for that.

For those of you who aren't planning on reading the AE, thanks for sticking with me to the end of this! I really appreciate all of the reviews I got from each and every one of you and I hope that you will review one last time! I appreciate your thoughts/criticisms/etc. Thanks again! :]


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or Ryan Murphy. I am just an out-of-college daydreamer who sometimes gets into these writing funks and ends up tossing out a story after letting the idea sit in my brain for a few days! I also don't own Wicked, Neon Trees, or anything else!

**Confused**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Pairing: Kurt x Blaine , Rachel x Blaine

A/N: This takes place right after _BIOTA _and it's mostly about what happened between Kurt and Blaine during the entire Blaine-Rachel dating ordeal and what Kurt's feelings were like about the matter.

* * *

><p><strong>ALTERNATE ENDING<strong>

* * *

><p>"Whose idea was it to perform this number in an abandoned warehouse? The creepster level of this place is out of this world!"<p>

A handful of Warblers chuckled at the blonde boy who was currently running around the dusty warehouse, hands flailing in the air. Jeff wasn't the only one who seemed off put by the strange choice of venue for their sexy number; a few of the other Warblers seemed confused by the idea as well - one of them being Kurt Hummel.

Kurt stood back from the group, watching as the council walked up and down the warehouse. In the middle of the building sat a bunch of scaffolding hidden beneath thick, dirty sheets. Wes seemed very interested by the fixture and quickly went around pulling the sheets off the risers, releasing a flurry of dust into the air.

"My God, Wes! Why'd you do that?" Thad screamed, ducking around a corner to escape the cloud of dirt falling to the ground. "What if there's asbestos in that stuff? What if it gets in our lungs?"

Wes dropped the sheets onto the ground and stared at the scaffolding. "It's just dust, Thad. Do you honestly think I'd put my choir into any sort of danger?"

"Well, we are performing in an-"

"Shut up, Jeffery."

Jeff slunk back into the group of Warblers and the lot waited while the council overlooked the platform before them. David seemed excited by the potential stage while the other two seemed weary. Finally, Wes nodded his head and turned back to the group of bored looking boys behind him.

"This will have to do. Are you guys ready to rehearse the number?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, wondering what in the world happened to the stiffler Warblers he met way back in November when he first joined the group. Memories of his first failed solo audition and what Blaine had told him about fitting in assaulted him; he bit his lip and watched as some of his friends rushed over to the staging, a few swinging around the bars at the bottom.

"Oh my God, is that a bubble machine?" Jeff shrieked as he climbed to the top. With a simple click of a button, muddy brown bubbles came spitting out of the machine and onto the Warblers below.

"Yuck! Man, this thing must not have been used in forever! Eww!"

The Warblers ran around pelting dirty mounds of soap at one another, screaming and yelling as they got hit. Blaine stood next to Kurt nearest to the exit, neither boy bothering to jump into the chaos.

"I honestly have no idea what's gotten into them," Blaine sighed.

Kurt shot a glance at the shorter boy and then looked back to watch Nick fling a massive beach ball at Wes' head. "They definitely aren't like the guys I met months ago, that's for sure."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Blaine was staring at him with a look that Kurt could only describe as lost; it was like the boy was mangling his brain to find answers. It was also rather adorable, though Kurt tried to push those thoughts away. "I'm just saying that when I first auditioned for the Warblers, you guys were big on keeping things traditional and well… boring. Now look at us: we're in an abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere, running around in bubbles and throwing stuff at each other. I couldn't even imagine something like this happening when I first joined."

"I guess things have changed," Blaine murmured, sidestepping to dodge a beach ball. "I've noticed us becoming more open as well."

"But why though?" Kurt asked. Blaine shrugged next to him.

"To be honest, I don't really know. If I had to make an educated guess, I would probably say it had something to do with you. I mean-"

"Me?"

Blaine nodded, "Yeah _you_. I mean, ever since you transferred, the Warblers seem to have opened up their eyes for certain things. Like with us performing this number here, think about it. Months ago, I don't think Wes would have ever budged if I brought up what your old coach told us. He probably would've shot me down. But now, like with the other day when he turned to you and asked you if what I said was true and you said yeah. He completely believed you and voila, here we are!"

"I still don't agree with this."

"Yeah, I know, but still. I think you being in the group has helped to open up our minds to a whole bunch of different ideas. I know things with the Warblers run differently than they do with the New Directions, but slowly things are changing."

Kurt leaned back against the wall, careful to mind his uniform. "I guess you're right." He side glanced at the boy beside him and felt his heart barely flutter, something he noticed was happening more often than usual. "Things are changing."

* * *

><p>"Okay! One more time!"<p>

Wes jumped out of the line-up and stood in the middle of the room where they planned to have the Crawford girls stand when they came to view the performance. He clapped his hands once and the guys started up again, waiting for Kurt and Blaine to jump in and start their duet. Blaine appeared from behind the group, singing his part before jumping down the scaffolding towards Kurt, who strutted in with his part. As they sang together, the rest of the Warblers moved into their formations. It finally looked like things were coming together.

Well, until Wes decided that things weren't up to par.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on!" He waved his arms in the air and waited for the group to silence. "This isn't looking sexy at all! Kurt, Blaine, we need more chemistry! What was that anyway? You guys can do better than that! If we're planning on crushing the competition at Regionals, then we need to sexy this up! Give me your best sensual faces!"

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and shot Wes a bitch glare. Honestly, he was having the hardest time trying to figure out where stick-in-the-mud Wes from months ago disappeared to. Obviously this doppelganger before him wasn't the real Wes. The real councilman would be foaming at the mouth at this blatant display of unprofessionalism.

Beside him, Blaine was watching Kurt with eyes full of fear. Throughout the entire rehearsal, he found himself watching Kurt curiously, wondering what was really going through the boy's mind. Then, after hearing Wes mention that they needed more chemistry, it was like his world crashed around him.

He and Kurt always had amazing chemistry when they performed together.

It was something that the other Warblers commented on quite frequently. Even when the two boys were just singing a group number, they always seemed to balance well with one another. And now, here they were, finally having an official Warbler duet with each other and for some odd reason, they were clashing terribly.

And this scared Blaine like no other.

Throughout the performance, it was obvious that Kurt just wasn't into it as much as he probably should have been. Finally the guy had gotten a solo and he was just prancing around like he didn't give two shits in the world. Plus, the facial expressions he was giving Blaine were awful, like he wasn't putting any thought into the performance at all. Like he just didn't care.

Like he would rather be anywhere but singing with Blaine right now.

And that _hurt_. It hurt something fierce.

Sighing, Blaine raised his hand and waited for Wes to walk over to him. Once the councilman stopped in front of him, Blaine shot off a plan. He needed to be able to talk to Kurt for just a moment, perhaps get a few practice runs in of just the two of them working on their allure for the performance. Wes seemed to like the idea and sent the other Warblers on their way to practice vocals with each other.

"Wes says you want to work with me on something?" Kurt questioned, brow raised. "Am I not up to Blaine Anderson's par?"

"No, no! You're fine. I just thought we'd run through the number a few times and try to work on this audience captivation issue we seem to be having."

Kurt rolled his eyes and made his way to a deserted corner of the room. "Perhaps we're having problems with this performance because I'm just not that into it?"

"Just not that into it or just not comfortable performing with me?"

That seemed to shock Kurt into oblivion. The boy stood there, mouth falling open and closed like an out-of-water fish struggling to breathe. His blue eyes were wide as he stared back at Blaine in horror, "Wait! What did you say?"

Blaine glared, "You heard me. You and I usually perform amazingly together. Why are things so different now? Is this about the fight we had and what happened with me and Rachel? Because I told you, I regret all of that so much. If I could go back in time and stop it all from happening, I would. I don't want our friendship to suffer because of this and now you can barely even look at me for a few minutes to perform a song."

"So you think this is because of the fight?"

"Well, what would it be about? I can't think of anything else that would-"

Kurt huffed loud enough to stop Blaine in his tracks. Both boys stared at each other for a few moments; Blaine watching as something odd flashed through Kurt's eyes. He couldn't figure out exactly what it was, but whatever the emotion was, it was really intense.

"Kurt, I-"

"I don't want to perform this song with you, Blaine. I just don't."

"But it's a good song…"

Kurt threw his hands into the air and stepped back, "Oh for Christ's sake, Blaine! Have you ever even listened to the lyrics? I mean, really? Listen to them, Blaine! LISTEN TO THEM!" With his final yell, he turned and rushed out of the warehouse, leaving Blaine gaping behind him. The other Warblers in the room stared in shock and awe over what just happened. Finally, someone snapped Blaine out of his confusion.

"Hey, Anderson! Aren't you going to go after him?"

Blaine blinked up at Jermaine, hazel eyes wide in panic. "I don't know what just happened." Jermaine shook his head and placed a strong hand on Blaine's shoulder, turning him towards the exit.

"I think you need to discuss this with Hummel, not me," he muttered, pointing at the open doors. "I think he might've already left, but you might be able to fix this if you hurry."

"But I don't know what to do."

Jermaine frowned, "I really feel like a chick saying this, but seriously man, _follow your heart_. Listen to what it says."

"But I-"

"You're wasting time."

Blaine nodded, shrugging the other boy's hand from his shoulder as he walked towards the exit. He pulled his phone out of his blazer pocket and dialed up Kurt's number as he stepped out into the parking lot.

_Come on, Kurt. Please pick up._

* * *

><p>Voicemail.<p>

Voicemail again.

Voicemail again and again and again.

Every time Blaine tried to call Kurt, all he got was the voicemail. He had been trying to call his best friend for the last hour, but got no type of response. No angry text messages telling Blaine to fuck off, no _pick up the phone and then hang up _type of responses… nothing.

Groaning, Blaine tightened his grip on the steering wheel and drove down the interstate. His mind raced with the events of the last few weeks. Visions of Kurt's hurt eyes and frowning face blinded him and he cursed to himself, reaching over to flip on the radio as a distraction.

Immediately, the first few bars of _Animal _blared from his stereo - a forgotten burnt CD of potential sexy songs Blaine had decided to play on the ride to the warehouse still in the player. He wanted to shut the song off as soon as he heard it, but then he remembered Kurt's last few words to him before he stormed out of the warehouse.

"_Oh for Christ's sake, Blaine! Have you ever even listened to the lyrics? I mean, really? Listen to them, Blaine! LISTEN TO THEM!"_

So, that's what he did. He listened.

And he listened.

And he listened some more.

He repeated the song several times until he finally had to pull the car over on the side of the road. Running his hands through his gelled hair, the boy groaned loudly and slammed his head back against the headrest.

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight…_

"Damnit!"

* * *

><p>It took him a few minutes to compose himself, but by the time Blaine Anderson headed back on the road to Lima, he knew he had some major damage control to do.<p>

He had sat in his car for a good while replaying his friendship with Kurt back and forth in his mind. The lyrics to _Animal_ practically kicked him in the face as he thought of his relationship with Kurt and of what he wanted this relationship to be.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized that it had been _Kurt_ all along.

Since Christmas, things between them had changed. At first, Blaine tried to ignore it. He tried to push the feelings he felt for the boy away, blaming them on the fact that the time he was spending with Kurt was making him feel silly things. They just spent too much time together, that was all.

But that wasn't it.

Blaine spent a lot of time with Wes, David, and the other guys and never did he develop any sort of feelings for them - gay or not. Long ago, he harbored crushes on straight men, but never had anything happened with any of the Warbler guys. The only person he realized that he had any sort of strong emotional attachment to was Kurt. He really cared about him.

And now here he was: rushing to Kurt to explain himself. To explain how stupid he was.

Turning his car down Kurt's street, he caught sight of the Navigator parked in the driveway and he sighed. _Good, Kurt was home. Maybe he still had a chance to talk to him._

It wasn't until he spotted Burt Hummel standing in the driveway that all of Blaine's confidence flew right out of the window.

_Crap._

* * *

><p>"Hold up, kid. What brings you here?"<p>

Blaine stood halfway between his parked car and Kurt's SUV, wide eyes watching Burt like a hawk. He was ready to run away at any given moment; just the presence of Kurt's father scared the living hell out of him.

"I need to speak with Kurt, Mr. Hummel. I really messed up and-"

"So you're the reason why my boy came home all upset."

"Oh God, was he crying? Oh man, I'm such an idiot. I never meant to hurt him like that. I-"

"Perhaps it would be for the best if you just went home, Blaine."

Blaine blanched. "Oh please, Mr. Hummel, I really need to talk to Kurt. I've been a fool for so long and I want to apologize. I never meant to hurt your son, you have to believe me."

Burt took off his baseball cap and scratched his scruffy head. His green eyes were a bit sad and Blaine wondered if this had anything to do with his son's current distress. "Kid, I'm not sure what to believe. I'm getting ready to leave for work and Kurt comes busting in the house looking like someone's killed his dog or something. Then he won't talk to me, goes upstairs and starts playing that music he always listens to when he's pissed off, and the next thing I know, I hear his phone going off in his bag and it's you."

"I-"

"So I knew you had to be the cause of all this. You seem to be most of the time nowadays, Blaine. I go from seeing my son moping around on Valentine's Day to catching him harboring your drunk ass in his room, then to have him fighting with me at dinner because he's upset over you and Rachel… and now, he's upstairs mad again over something you did. What are you playing at anyway?"

"I just," Blaine stuttered, eyes filling up with tears. He felt so awful hearing Burt tell him about Kurt being upset, "I don't know what I'm doing, sir. I really don't."

Burt walked over to his truck, opening the door to the cab. He started the vehicle up and then turned back to the flustered boy before him. "You care about my son?"

"Yes, sir. I do. I care about him more than I ever thought I could ever care about another person."

"Then why do you do this stuff?" Burt was watching him now. Blaine took a deep breath and tried not to wipe away the tears that were now running down his cheeks.

"I don't know. I really don't. I've always been told I'm a little clueless, but I never thought it was that bad. Then when Kurt came around, I guess I became even more dumb than I was before. I just can't think properly when I'm around him. I admire Kurt so much and I don't even know why he would even want to be around someone like me… someone so foolish, someone so-"

"You need to quit beatin' yourself up, kid. You're a teenager. Teenagers make mistakes. I've been there once, I know what it's like. I can only imagine how tough it is for kids like you and Kurt, with how careful you two have to be and all." He paused, taking in Blaine's watery disposure. "If it makes you feel any better, I don't think I've seen Kurt smile so much then when he's talking about you. He really cares about you too."

"I know... I just don't think he feels that way about me anymore. I took too long to sort out my feelings. I messed up bad."

"You'll only know if you talk to him."

Blaine glanced up, face a little bit brighter after hearing Burt's words. "So you don't care if I go to talk to him?"

Burt nodded, "You better not break his heart again, kid. I'm not going to guarantee that he's going to be as forgiving as you think he might be, but it won't hurt to try. You're a good kid, Blaine. You've helped Kurt out so much these last few months and even though you've made some pretty grand mistakes, my son really cares about you."

"Thank you, sir. I really appreciate this."

"It's Burt, kid. Not _sir_."

"Oh, umm, well then, thank you Burt."

Blaine hovered between the two vehicles until Burt finally waved him off. As the teen dashed up the steps and into the house, Burt remained staring after him in the driveway, head shaking side to side as he asked himself what the hell he had just done.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat on his bed, fingers slowly grazing over the pages of a past issue of Vogue. <em>Defying Gravity<em> came up on his playlist and he found himself singing along to the song.

_Something has changed within me _

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules_

_Of someone else's game_

He was surprised when another voice chimed in with his.

_Too late for second-guessing _

_Too late to go back to sleep _

_It's time to trust my instincts _

_Close my eyes: and leap! _

"Blaine?"

He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw who was standing in the doorway of his bedroom. The other boy hadn't been there since the disaster that was Rachel Berry's house party. But, there he was, standing in the hall, hair mussed and eyes reddened.

_He's been crying?_

"Blaine, what-"

"I'm sorry. Oh God, Kurt, I'm so sorry."

"What are you-"

Blaine entered into the room, stepping into the light, now showing off how disheveled he truly was. Kurt fought back a gasp that threatened to erupt from his throat; Blaine truly looked upset.

"Kurt, I'm such an idiot. I'm such a fool."

Blue eyes narrowed, "You don't have to tell me that. I already know."

"I know you do," Blaine flinched at the coldness in Kurt's voice. He walked closer to the seated boy, "I won't blame you if you just tell me to get out of your life. I've done nothing but hurt you so many times."

"Blaine-"

"I messed up on Valentine's Day. I messed up at Rachel's party. I messed up AFTER Rachel's party. I messed up the last few days. I messed up today. I've messed up everything. I've been such an idiot. I don't deserve you in my life," he was really beating himself up now.

Kurt leaned back against the pillows, eyes still locked on Blaine's hunched form. He sort of felt bad for the guy; he looked so sad. He watched as Blaine began to pace around the room, the other boy still rattling off punch after self-esteem killing punch about why Kurt needed to run far, far away from him. It was depressing to hear and finally, after a few minutes of Blaine's self-hatred, Kurt had had enough.

"Blaine, just shut up."

"Kurt-"

"Why are you doing this? Why are you here?"

Blaine fell silent. He curled his arms around his waist and stared down at his shoes like they were the most interesting things in the world. "I made a mistake."

Kurt just sat still and listened. He wasn't sure what Blaine was about to say but whatever it was had his stomach tightened up in knots.

"I've been telling myself that you're nothing more than a friend to me. Just a friend. But over these last few weeks, I've noticed things - things that scare the living daylights out of me, Kurt. After what happened with Rachel, I started to think about all the things I've ever wanted in a guy and out of all the qualities I wanted, you had them all. All of them, Kurt. Not just one… _all_."

"Blaine…"

"I've always wanted someone who could hold their own, yet still need to be held every once in a while. I wanted someone who was so talented and gorgeous and had a wonderful personality to match. I wanted someone who could understand me better than I understood myself and that would accept me no matter what. I wanted someone… someone like you, Kurt. It's _you_."

"Blaine, I-"

"Kurt," Blaine looked up and every single conflicting emotion Kurt had ever seen in that boy's eyes were swirling there in a pool of tears. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

"What?" Kurt sat back on his bed, eyes wide, heart pounding furiously against his chest. Blaine was still standing in front of him, the tears in his eyes now running down his cheeks and splattering against his blazer. "You… you like me?"

"I really, _really_ care about you."

Kurt rose from his bed and crossed the room, stopping just inches in front of his now sobbing best friend. "Why are you telling me this now?" He whispered as he clutched Blaine's shaking hands within his own.

Blaine whimpered, leaning closer to Kurt, "I don't want to lose you. After our fight and what happened today at the warehouse, my eyes finally opened all the way. I listened to _Animal_ in the car and it was like everything clicked. I never meant to hurt you, but I realized that with the way I've been acting, I was only pushing you away and I never want that to happen. I want to be with you, Kurt."

"You do?"

"I do."

Kurt smiled as he leaned his head down to rest against Blaine's. Their eyes met and for the first time, both boys could see the love sparkling behind the tears hidden within both hazel and glasz. Blaine pressed close, his lips just hovering over Kurt's.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. His breath smelled of cinnamon and coffee, something that sent Kurt reeling every time he breathed it in. "I never meant to hurt you."

"I know."

"I've been such a fool."

"I know."

"You probably hate me."

"I do."

Blaine jerked back, only to be pulled close once more by Kurt. "Do you really-"

"Oh God, Blaine, no I don't. I was just kidding. Calm down!" The taller boy laughed, sliding an arm around Blaine's waist. "You really are very jumpy."

"You terrify me, Kurt."

"Oh really? Well, if it means anything, you scare the crap out of me too."

Both teens just stood there, relaxed in each other's arms. Blaine curled his body closer to Kurt's and breathed in his scent - the usual mix of mocha, citrus, soap, and spice. Kurt smiled against Blaine's head as his cheek brushed against the hard shell of Blaine's gelled curls.

"You really should let your hair free. This gel prison is really a downer."

"You might run away in fear if you saw my hair out of the gel. It's really pretty scary under there."

Kurt laughed, "You may never know. I may just like it." He ran a hand along the back of Blaine's neck and pulled away, light eyes shining. "You know… I've never had a boyfriend."

"Neither have I."

"I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Same here. I think I've told you that before."

"Can you explain to me what this is then? What exactly are we doing?"

Blaine grinned and tightened his grip on Kurt's hips. "You know, _I kinda want to be more than friends_," he sang, batting his eyelashes.

"You're a nerd," Kurt exclaimed with a playful shove. "I bet you want me to say something like _what are you waiting for _and then-"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Can you what?"

"Kiss you."

Kurt didn't bother to answer, tilting his head to the side a little as he crushed his lips to Blaine's. Blaine kissed back almost instantly, his lips pushing against Kurt's eagerly, deepening the kiss. Soon hands became entangled in hair and bodies pressed tightly against one another. It was only a few seconds of pure bliss before Kurt pulled away with a soft moan.

"That was amazing."

Blaine was speechless. He just blinked up at Kurt, still in awe over the feeling of the other boy's soft lips against his own.

"Something wrong?" Kurt asked, suddenly fearing that maybe Blaine didn't feel anything from their liplock. He started to pull away, but was quickly tugged back towards the shorter boy's body.

"Nothing's wrong. That was perfect. You're perfect."

"Oh thank God. I was about to sic Finn or my dad on you." He laughed when he saw Blaine visibly pale. "Don't worry, you're fine. Though I was expecting you to say something lame like _I'm 100 percent gay _like you said with Rachel."

Blaine scoffed, "I take offense to that. I'm not always that cheesy!" He placed a hand on his chest and stepped back, feigning hurt. "At least I didn't tell you that your face tasted awesome!"

"I honestly thought about telling you that, just to see what you'd say."

"It's a good thing I don't remember Rachel saying that. I'm only going on what you said happened after the party."

"Yeah, I really don't want to talk about that right now."

"I know. I just want you to know that in the near future, I'd like to talk about what all happened the night you dragged me up here. I still need to apologize to your father and to Finn about how drunk I was. I don't ever think I'm going to drink again."

"Good. I don't want to deal with a drunken Blaine anyways. He's loud."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Now can we move on from this subject. There's something else I'd rather do-"

"And that is?"

"Kiss you again." He leaned forward, ready to capture Blaine's lips once more, but pulled back before they touched. "Wait! …what exactly are we?"

"You mean as in relationship status?"

"Yeah. I don't want this to be a one-time thing, Blaine. I want it all. I want the romance, I want-"

"Then will you be my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt smiled brightly, throwing his arms around Blaine and hugging him close. "I'd be honored," he laughed. "I honestly thought you'd never ask."

"I'm sorry for being so blind for so long. I'm an idiot."

"You may be a little dense sometimes, but I don't care. I like you so much more for it." The two kissed again. This time it lasted much longer and was just as passionate as the first. When they finally pulled away, they each had matching smiles.

"The Warblers are going to die when they find out about this."

"So are the New Directions. I just hope they are over the wanting to kill you for hurting me thing."

"Wait, what?"

"That's another story for another day. Since you're here and who knows when you have to go back to Dalton, do you want to stay for lunch and then dinner maybe? I can introduce you to the family as my boyfriend and-"

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt… you don't think they'll try to kill me, do you?"

"No. Carole will probably fawn over you, Finn may glare at you all night, and my dad might try to intimidate you by talking about his tools at the auto shop, but I'm sure it'll be just fine if you stay for dinner."

"Well, then what will we do until then?"

Kurt slipped his hand into Blaine's and pulled him out of the room, "We can order some take-out for lunch and watch a movie if you want. Or we could go out. Or we could just skip lunch and talk. Whatever you want to do."

"I don't care," Blaine said softly as he squeezed his _boyfriend_'s hand. He followed Kurt into the living room and stopped when the taller boy halted and turned on him.

"Is it bad that I can't believe this is happening?"

"No, because I'm still in shock over it all as well."

"So we're actually boyfriends?"

"Yep."

"Good," he leaned in and kissed Blaine again, leaving Blaine with that stomach flipping feeling that he found happened every time their lips met.

After Kurt pulled away and hopped across the room to find a movie to watch, Blaine just stood and stared after him. A lot had just happened within the last few hours. Things had changed between the two best friends, something that could honestly harm their friendship later on down the road. But it was something that Blaine was willing to chance. He had taken so long to sort out his feelings and now, seeing Kurt so happy made him even more excited over what was to come within their new relationship. It had taken a few nasty fights, some harsh words, jealousy, and finally a random duet to make things come to light, but Blaine was glad that he wasn't blind anymore to the wonderful person before him.

Smiling, he walked up behind Kurt and pulled the boy into a hug, molding their bodies together in the embrace. "Thank you for waiting for me."

Kurt just blushed and squeezed Blaine's hips as he kissed him softly.

_It was all worth it._

* * *

><p><span>AN: CRYING ALL OVER THE PLACE! It's over, it's finally over!

I was hoping to have this all wrapped up and ready to go before the hiatus ended, but something nasty happened in my family and I had to throw this fic on the back burner until I calmed myself down a little. I'm still hurting quite a bit, but I found that finishing off this fic helped soothe me a little, so I'm glad I got it done.

First of all, I'd like to thank all of you faithful readers who stuck with this fic until the very end. Thanks for being patient with me. Thanks to all of you who read this and left me lovely reviews and constructive criticisms. I took them all to heart and I really appreciate your words. It's because of people like you that we authors continue to write fan fiction and we do appreciate what you say and the fact that you took the time out to give us feedback on our fics. I, myself, really appreciate the reviews and I always get super excited when I see mail in my inbox from saying I have a review alert. It's exciting!

Secondly, I hope you all enjoyed this fic. I know it was jumpy at some points and maybe someday, I'll go back and fix certain parts of it. I'm already thinking about doing that with SYNMTC, but I may not do that until the end of GMS. I also have a really angst-y Klaine fic imagining itself in my head that I feel needs to come out, but I don't know when that will happen. So, be on the lookout for that.

Anyway, that's the end folks! I'd really appreciate if you left me a final review with your thoughts on the fic or at least about this final chapter. I hope to hear from you all soon and maybe read some of your fics as well! :] Love you all!


End file.
